Undercover Slave
by Animee Lover
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are given a top ranked, undercover mission. Can Sakura handle posing as a slave? Things will heat up and the line between teacher and student will be crossed. When they go home, life will never be the same. Rated M for Lemons. KakaXSaku
1. Chapter 1: The mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!!**

**(This is my Second Fan fic. But my first major story. I hope you Like it )**

_Thoughts/**Inner Sakura **_

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a cool morning and Sakura was training hard with Naruto and Sai. "Come on is that the best you've got?" Naruto was taunting her with his shadow clones.

"Ok Naruto, you asked for it!" Before he could react Sakura focused her chakra and punched the ground splitting it open and swallowing Naruto and his clones into the void. All that training with Lady Tsunade had really paid off. The pink haired kinoichi was truly a frightening sight.

Sai, who was sitting in a tree began laughing so hard her fell from the branch hitting that ground with a Thud!! "Ouch , That hurt"

"Ha!! Serves you right." Sakura spun around to face the now standing Sai. "So do you want to take me on?" The look in her eyes was killer.

"No, thats ok. I have enough bruises for one day." Sai cast a look at Naruto who was climbing out of the ground.

"Gee Sakura, what has Grandma Tsunade been teaching you, I could have died back there." Naruto gradually dusted himself off.

"Well, then I guess you wont be taunting her anytime soon will you Naruto?" Everyone spun around towards the new but familiar voice. There on the branch that Sai had previously occupied stood Kakashi Sensei.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei! What are you doing here?"Naruto jumped up and ran to meet his former Sensei.

"Actually, I came to get Sakura." His mask covered his expressions making it impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"Huh...me Kakashi Sensei? What For?" Sakura looked around at her old team then again at he former Sensei waiting for his answer.

"Lady Hokage wants to see us both. Something about a new mission. I figured we could go together. Seeing as how it involves us both." This time his eyes betrayed a slight grin.

"A new mission! No fair! I want a mission too." Naruto made a face that would make even the saddest of puppies envious.

"NARUTO!! You Big Jerk!! Why don't you mind your own business!!" Sakura was just about to clobber Naruto when Kakashi jumped in the was and began dragging her away to the Hokage's office.

Inner Sakura still screamed at the fox boy_**Naruto this isn't over. I'll get you. Trying to horn in on my mission, ugh!!**_

She was brought out of her thoughts by Kakashi's voice. "Huh.. sorry Kakashi I didn't catch that." She turned to look up at the man she was walking beside.

"I said, you really have been improving. It seems training under Tsunade has been good for you. Now if you could just keep your temper in check." He gave a friendly chuckle.

Sakura blushed at the compliment and sighed at the thought that her temper has always managed to get the better of her. When she looked up they had reached Hokage tower. They quickly climbed the stone steps and knocked on Lady Tsunade's door.

They heard the quick shuffle of paper followed by a loud "Come in." Tsunade sat behind her desk, with Shizune at her side handing her a mission folder.

"Ah Kakashi, Sakura, good. Take a seat. I have a mission for the two of you." She motioned to the chairs in front of her desk as the two of then sat down.

The daughter of a Feudal Lord from the land of fire has been kidnapped. Her caravan was attacked three days ago. So far no ransom has been demanded, so that can mean only one thing. She's going to be sold as a pleasure slave. The pure daughter of a wealthy lord would make a welcomed addition to any buyers harem." She gave a long pause before continuing.

"Anbu scouts have confirmed our suspicions. She is being held at a rouge ninja camp awaiting transfer to the auction. That is where you will obtain her. There will be too many to try and rescue her by force. You will have to go undercover, bid on her and win." She fell silent and took a sip of sake before finishing.

"This is a very important, "S" ranked mission. I've chosen the two of you based on your skills, special abilities and past missions together." Finished she looked at each of them. " Safety of the girl aside I don't need to tell you that the village needs this money.

They both nodded. "Good then lets go over the details."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**(My Notes: Ok so just wait and see where I'm going with this. I'm sort of making it up as I go. Hopefully all will turn out well.) Review please**_


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!! But you already knew that **

_**(I want to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews. Sorry the first chapter was a little short, but i promise the rest will be longer. I hope you like it. So with out further adieu... )**_

_thoughts_

**Chapter 2: Preparation **

"You have to do what!!" Slowly Sakura removed her hands from her ears recovering from Ino's outburst.

"Ino calm down. This a a very important mission." Sakura tried to make her voice sound calm, but she couldn't help it, she was nervous.

"Ya, I get that, but come on. Is Tsunade really serious. I mean you of all people." Ino looked at her friend an stuck out her tongue.

" Gee, thanks Ino Pig!" She smiled then let out a deep sigh, "besides all the other qualified kinoichi already had mission assignments... you leave tomorrow right?"

Ino nodded her head, "But still Sakura, she should have considered your dignity."

"Look Ino, I'm a big girl, I can handle this. And the village needs the money this mission will bring... besides this really is an important task. If this girl isn't returned safely a war will break out."

"Huh, Sakura what are you talking about?" Ino tilted her head in confusion.

"She has been promised to the son of a very wealthy lord in a neighboring village. For years the two villages have been fighting each other, but ten years ago a treaty was established. Their two children would marry when they came of age. Since then there has been peace and prosperity for both villages. But if the girl is not returned in time for the wedding...then the treaty is off and a devastating war will ensue" Sakura looked at the floor and let her voice trail off.

"Wow, how much time till the wedding?" Ino gently touched Sakura's hand.

"Three weeks" Sakura let out a deep breath.

"That's not much time. What are you still doing here?"

"We leave in the morning, and I needed to see you before I went." Sakura smiled at her long time rival, and now friend.

"Ahhh how sweet." Ino's voice had a trace of mockery.

" Well, it's also because I don't have anything slutty enough for the mission!" A grin crept across her face as she let herself into Ino's closet.

"Well then you've come to the right place." Ino followed behind her friend. "Although I object to the term slutty... I prefer...inviting." A playful expression on her face.

After a moment of digging through her closet Ino held up a short, red leather, mini skirt and a black, low cut, halter top with spaghetti straps and a short mid drift. " I think this is just the thing."

Sakura looked at the small pile of fabric with a slight look of horror before reluctantly gathering it up and going into the bathroom to change. When she emerged from the bathroom Ino was waiting with a camera and began taking pictures.

"Hey, Ino! Whats the big idea" Sakura said with anger and embarrassment in her voice.

"Just getting some proof. No one will ever believe you actually put that on." She covered her mouth to hide a giggle then put the camera down as she met Sakura's killer stare. "Sorry..it was just a joke... but who knows, maybe I can sell them to Naruto ."

With that both girls burst into laughter, and fell to the floor.

Slowly standing up, Sakura looked at her self in the mirror. The skirt was tight and only managed to come to the middle of her thigh. Each side had a long slit that removed any chance of leaving something for the imagination.

"Ino, I can't believe you actually wear this in public!" She didn't try to hide her distaste for the outfit.

"Oh... silly, silly, Sakura. That outfit is for more,... personal occasions." She raised her eyebrows and gave a seductive wink.

"Ewww, sorry I asked." Sakura turned back to the mirror and continued to examine her reflection.

"Your going to have to get over those goody, goody reactions if you have any hopes of pulling off this mission. Now here, put these on." Ino passed Sakura a pair of knee high, black, heeled boots that sipped up the side.

"Now these are slutty" Sakura smiled as she sipped them up. She took one final look, placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "I look like I should be on a corner somewhere."

"Perfect!" Ino declared with victory. "Now lets talk makeup."

**XXXXXXXX**

A few hours later Sakura left Ino's apartment with a small bag that held the clothes and makeup Ino had lent her for the mission. She still wasn't too sure about this, but at least now she would look the part.

_Ggggrrrrrr..._ Sakura place her had on her growling stomach. _Well it couldn't hurt to grab a bite to eat._ She headed towards everyone's favorite ramen shop. She had just ducked behind the curtain when,

"Hey Sakura!! Over here!!" It was Naruto. He bounced up and down on his stool, waving his arm wildly in the air. To his left sat a very annoyed Sai.

"Shut up bakka, she can see you." Sai said in his usual uncaring voice.

"What did you say!" Naruto clinched his fist in rage. Sakura quickly walked over and took the empty seat next to Naruto before a fight broke out.

"Hi guys, mind if I join you?" Naruto quickly forgot his argument with Sai and spun around to face Sakura.

"Ya, absolutely!" Naruto quickly ordered a bowl of ramen for Sakura and another one for himself. "So Sakura, I hear you you and Kakashi Sensei have a big mission tomorrow." He spoke in between slurps.

"Uhhh, ya... how did you know? Her face was flooded with shock. _Oh, no.. how did he find out...this is sooo embarrassing. _

Naruto let a big goofy smile cross his face. "I have my sources."

"Idiot." Sai said smacking Naruto on the back of the head. "We all know Hinata told you."

"Ya, but she didn't tell me the specifics, just that it was top priority." He returned his gaze to Sakura. "So can you fill in the details?"

_What how did Hinata know?...INO!! AHHH... I'm going to kill her...I said not to tell Anyone...I just left like 20 minutes ago...and already Naruto knows ...of all the people...did she think Hinata wouldn't tell her boyfriend...when I get my hands on her..._

"Ah Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto's voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. Ya I'm fine. But as far as the mission goes, I really can't tell you more than that, at least not till we get back." _Or maybe never._ She added to herself.

"Ahhhhh" Naruto began to whine

"Drop it bakka, she can't tell" Sai glared at Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but decided to just let it go and order some more ramen.

They ate the remainder of their meal in silence. When they were through they went their separate ways in search of their apartments. Too tired to beat Ino senseless tonight, Sakura decided to just call it a day, and head to bed.

As she snuggled in between her soft sheets, she let out a gentle sigh. Tomorrow the real work would begin. Whether she was ready or not.


	3. Chapter 3: Heading Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Heading Out**

**(Ok I just wanted to let you know that I may not be able to post as often as I have been. I've been on vacation, so I have been able to tend to my stories. 2 updates in one day, you'll get spoiled. I go back to work on Sat. but I promise to try for weekly updates.)**

_thoughts_

_Ahhh, why is Kakashi always late. Its almost 9(am). He should have been here almost an hour ago!!_

Sakura set her bag down and lowered herself to sit in front of the village gates. She was picking at a blade of grass, when a familiar silhouette shadowed the ground.

"Your late." She said without even looking up.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ya, sorry about that...I was getting a poor little kitty out of a tree and..."

Sakura cut him off "Save it, lets just get going." She picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she stood up.

"Gee, working with Tsunade sure has made you bossy." His familiar eye crinkle let her know that under his mask he was smiling.

"Well, don't make me show you what else she's taught me, Kakashi." She flashed him a playful smile, and they headed out of the village.

They moved in silence for a while, Kakashi faithfully reading his book, and Sakura deep in thought. "Sakura," Kakashi's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Huh," She shook her head realizing he was speaking to her.

"I said we will break here for lunch. Is that ok with you?"

"Oh, ya...thats fine." The stopped by a small creek, and began to unpack their lunch.

"Sakura, is everything alright? You seem a little distracted" Kakashi was looking directly at her. Genuine concern in his voice. "Is it the mission."

Sakura just nodded her head. She was ashamed to admit that she was nervous. "It's just that...I've never been on a mission like this before. I mean, I knew that one day I might. Kinoichi are trained that their body is a weapon...in more than one way..." She started to blush, "I, just... wasn't prepared for it to be so soon."

Kakashi face was deeply troubled. "Sakura I have to ask you something...very personal...and I need you to answer, ok?" Sakura wasn't sure that she liked where this was going, but she agreed anyway.

He took a deep breath, "Are you a virgin?" Sakura's face was frozen with terror. _What how can I answer that...it's too personal...but I said that I would...oh Kami..._

She gulped hard, tears threating to spill down her cheeks. She opened her mouth, but no words would come. So she just nodded her head as confirmation.

Kakashi kept a still face inside however..._Damn it Tsunade, what were you thinking. No wonder she's nervous. _

"Look don't worry about it." His voice was strong and comforting. "If all goes as planned that wont change. However..." He took a long pause before continuing. "We will have to work on making it seem like your...hm...experienced."

Sakura closed her eyes trying to steady her nerves. She let out a deep breath, and wiped her sweaty palms on her shirt. "When do we start?"

"Right now. Come here." He was sitting with his back to a tree, and he motioned for Sakura to sit between his legs. She obeyed, and sat on her knees facing him. He turned her around so her back was to him and pulled her close till their bodies touched. A small shiver ran through her body, and she tried unsuccessfully to repress it. Kakashi felt it and smirked to himself, _this might be more work than I thought._

"Sakura, now I'm going to try something else, try not to flinch." He place his hand on her shoulder and sensually dragged his fingers down the length of her arm, and back up caressing neck, causing goose bumps to appear on her exposed skin. Her body began to tremble, and her breathing became labored.

_I barely touched her and she's already getting worked up. _

"I think thats enough for right now, well try more when we make camp. We've still got two days till we reach the market. That should be enough time to get you ready." He smiled confidently down at his former student. "Now, lets finish lunch and get moving".

"Ok, Kakashi." Sakura's mind was spinning. _What was that? I mean he just touched my arm and it drove me crazy. I've never felt that way before. I wonder what else he has planned...oh' I'm so hopeless..._

They finished their meal in silence, then packed up their things and set out. After several hours they decided to make camp. It was still a while before dark, but despite their late departure, they were making good time, and Kakashi felt Sakura could use the extra practice.

Kakashi gave out instructions. "I'll set up camp, you go gather some water."

"No problem, I be back in a flash." She grabbed their water pouches and headed towards the stream. When she returned Kakashi had set out their sleeping bags, and started a fire. She filled a pot with water, and set it over the fire to make instant ramen.

"Ok, now there is more to your disguise than just the physical part. There is also mannerisms and a set of rules." He sat down beside her. "You will have to be submissive, never argue. Only speak when spoken too. And most of all you will have to control your temper. It wont due for you to get angry and blow our cover. Understand?"

"Ya, I get it. I'm a slave, I'll need to act like one." Her voice was confident, but she knew this wasn't going to be easy. The water began to boil, and she added the ramen. They quickly ate, and repacked the pot and supplies before turning to resume the conversation.

"Ok now lets talk about how you should act physically. And I don't just mean responding to being touched. How you walk and carry yourself." He looked her directly in the eye. "Can you be sexy?"

_What of course I can't!! _Sakura screamed mentally. _What is he thinking... I'm not sexy. _

"First let me see you walk." She stood and walked across the camp."No, not like that. Sway your hips a little, and let your arms move gracefully against your body." She turned and tried again adding the suggested techniques. Kakashi focused on her intently, his eyes following her every step. _Damn, she learns fast, her hips sway perfectly...and look all the curves in just the right places..._

"Hows that?" Sakura asked as she returned to his side.

"Just perfect, now lets continue with our earlier lesson." Once again Sakura sat between his legs with her back to his chest. "This time I'm going to turn it up a notch, so be ready." She nodded that she was. Kakashi gently leaned her head to the side exposing her delicate neck and ear. Softly he blew into her ear, his hot breath sending pricks of pleasure through her. Her body wanted to shudder, but she managed to hold it off. "Very good, now lets see how you do next." Kakashi began placing light kisses on her ear, trailing down till he reached her sensitive neck. His kisses became heaver and a deep moan escaped Sakura's lips. Embarrassed, she quickly slapped her hands to her mouth. Deep shades of red colored her face.

"I'm so sorry" her voice was muffled by her hands, still pressed to her lips. Kakashi forced himself to conceal a laugh. " I see, that innocent act is just a front, your really a little hell cat." This time he couldn't help himself. He burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ohh... Kakashi, your such a PERV!!" she turned on him eyes filled with death.

"Now Sakura, I thought we were going to work on that temper of yours. We can't do the mission if you kill me first." With that he fell into another laughing fit.

"Just you wait till we're back at the village." She jumped up and stormed over to her sleeping bag. "I'm going to bed. You... just stay over there."

She ducked into her bag and turned so she was facing away from Kakashi. She wasn't really angry, her pride was just bruised._ I can't believe I moaned like that.. He must think I'm such a child_ ..._ but it felt so good, my body has never felt that way before...And why is my stomach all fluttery...it's just Kakashi_

(Oh, is Sakura starting to like Kakashi... they still have another day before they get where they are going...what will he teach her next... you'll just have to wait and see...please review.)


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto. But sometimes I wish I did. It would Rock!!**

**Chapter 4:The final lesson **

**things get a little fruity...citrus.. Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter **

_T__houghts /_** Inner Sakura**

"Rise and shine sleepy head". Sakura peeped out from under the cover of her dark sleeping bag. A wide awake fully dressed Kakashi sat crouched in front of her. She looked around, her eyes taking in the still dark surroundings.

"Why are we leaving so early? The sun isn't even up yet." She let out a small 'hmph' and pulled the bag back over her head. A strong hand grabbed the the corner of the fabric and in one swift motion ripped back the bag completely revealing the kinoichi's body to the cool morning air.

Kakashi laughed silently as Sakura shivered and felt around trying to reclaim her covering. "Now Sakura, don't make me dump you in the creek."

She rolled over cocking one eye open to look at him. " You wouldn't dare." Quickly Kakashi slid his hands under her and lifted the kinoichi into his arms. Sakura squirmed and kicked, jumping from his grasp.  
"Ok, fine, I'm up already."

"I just thought you needed a little... insensitive, thats all." The dark kept her from seeing his facial expressions, but she could tell from his voice that he was amused. They quietly packed up their camp and set out. They weren't travailing long when the sun began to cast red and gold on everything around them.

" So why did we leave so early anyway?" Sakura glanced over at Kakashi, who had just removed his orange book from his pocket and began to read in the early morning light. "Isn't it a little early to be reading porn, Kakashi?"

"Its not porn. And we left early because this will be our last day for your lessons, before we reach the trade camp." He spoke to her, his eyes never leaving his precious book.

Sakura swallowed hard and a light pink blush covered her cheeks. "Sakura, your blushing. Was it something I said?"

"No. I just thought...that...we were through with my lessons." Her blush deepened as she remembered what happened the night before.

"Now why would you think that?" He removed his gaze from his book and cast a quick glance at her still red face. "After last night's lesson, it's apparent that you still have a lot to learn." He returned his focus back to his book, and they continued to travel in silence.

In the early afternoon they stopped for short lunch before returning to their travels. Right on cue, Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha, and began to read. Curious as to it's contents, but knowing Kakashi would never tell her, Sakura decided to sneak a peek. Slowly she allowed her pace to match his as she inched closer. Satisfied that he had not noticed her movements she took a few steps closer till she was right beside him. Carefully she craned her neck till it was just above his shoulder. _I still can't see anything...just a little further..._

"Sakura." His voice startled her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not? I can handle it." She wasn't sure if that was true, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She tried again to catch a glimpse, but Kakashi quickly snapped the book shut and stuffed it in his pocket. "Oh, your no fun." She said with a whine.

Suddenly, Kakashi spun and grabbed Sakura pulling her tightly into him. His arms were wrapped firmly around her back, her chest pushed close to his. She let out a tiny gasp as the Copy Nin lifted her face to meet his. He could feel her heart pounding wildly against him. "Sakura." His strong voice was seductive and it made her weak at the knees. " No, you couldn't handle it". With that he released his embrace and turned, walking down the road.

Sakura just stood there, her heart pounding, her breathing stiff. Her mind refused to form coherent thoughts. _What was that?_

"Hey are you coming?" Kakashi stood on the road several yards ahead of her, book in hand.

"Uh, ya, coming." She forced her feet to move and soon caught up with Kakashi.

A few hours later, Kakashi lead them off the path to a quiet clearing surrounded by trees. A creek could be heard in the distance.

"We'll make camp here" Kakashi said as he put his book away. Sakura gathered wood, while Kakashi, made his way to the creek. She had started a fire and was in the process of laying out their bags when he returned. They unpacked their provisions, and ate in silence. Sakura couldn't help the nervous sigh that escaped her, as they finished their meal.

_I wonder what this lesson will be like._

_**Awesome thats what!**_

_What is that suppose to mean?_

_**You know what it means. You know you like it.**_

_Thats ridicules, this is just to help me with the mission._

_**Sure. And if his hands are all over you in the process, the more the better. Right?**_

_Well...no...stop putting those ideas into my head. _

_**Duh! They're already in there. I'm in your head, remember.**_

_Oh, right... I forgot_

_**Hey, just enjoy it, I know I will.**_

"Sakura?" Kakashi was waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Sakura."

"Oh, sorry Kakashi, I was lost in thought." _more like battling it._ She thought to herself.

"Well then how about we continue where we left off yesterday." She nodded and Kakashi positioned himself so his back was once again facing a tree. Sakura came over and began to position herself as she had been the night before, when Kakashi stopped her.

"No this time we're going to do it a little differently." Sakura cocked an eyebrow as he motioned for her to straddle his lap.

"This better not be an attempt at something perverse." She put her hands on her hips, then lowered herself onto his lap.

"You'll just have to wait and see... but I make no promises". He winked at her, then grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. "Since we will be entering the trade camp in the morning, this will be the final, and most ...intense... lesson. Now close your eyes." She obeyed and sat awaiting his further instructions. When none came she opened one eye to peak. "No peaking." His voice was firm yet playful. She felt his fingers slowly combing through her hair, and down her back. She shivered as his warm breath crossed her ear while he planted soft kisses on her neck through his mask.

Sakura bit down on her bottom lip to suppress the approaching moan.

_I will not moan. This time I will keep my composure. _

_**Oh, but it feels so good. And Kakashi is Hot.**_

_How do you know, we've never seen him without his mask._

_**True, but his body rocks, and we have seen that.**_

_Oh, just go away._

Her expression did not go unnoticed by Kakashi. _Hmm so she's fighting it. Lets see if I can make this harder for her._ He smirked to himself and began to lay heaver kisses working his way to her collar bone. His hands slid sensually down her back and rested on her thigh. Feeling his hand settle on an untouched spot, her body tensed. Kakashi spoke in a soothing voice to calm her," Just relax. Everything will be fine." She didn't know why but his words settled her nerves, and she began to soften in his hold. Feeling her now relaxed form on top of him, he continued massaging her thigh with one hand, and her lower back with the other.

Her urge to moan was growing, and she bit her lip harder. His covered lips continued to push down her body, biting on her tender skin. It was all becoming too much for Sakura. Her heart was pounding, her blood was rising, and the spot between her legs felt like it was on fire. These feelings, while wonderful, were all too new for her.

Before she knew it she found her fingers entangled in Kakashi's hair, her hips gently beginning to move against him. She thrust her head back to give him more access to her sensitive skin. She felt this unmistakable urge to kiss him.

Kakashi felt her soft hands as they entered his hair, gently grasping and pulling at his silver locks. Her body was arched with desire, and he could feel the soft grinding of her hips on his. With each of her rocking movements he could feel his pants becoming tighter, and the warm wetness from between her thighs moistening his pants. _Damn, what have I started. Now she's all wet...My arousal is rising too. I need to stop this, before it goes too far._

He removed his mouth from her neck, looking at her face he was surprised to see that she had opened her eyes and was staring directly at him. Before he could speak, Sakura crushed her lips onto his in a deep and passionate kiss. She slid her hands from his hair, and flung them around his neck pulling herself closer to him. Her lips were warm, and moist. Even though they had been traveling for days he could still make out the scent of her strawberry shampoo, he liked it. He kissed back meeting her ferocity.

For Sakura it was an odd sensation. The mask covered his mouth, but she could feel the warmth of his lips as they pressed back onto hers. The fire and pain between her legs grew and she ground her hips harder into him searching for relief. _When did Sakura become this brave. _Kakashi thought to himself.

The swelling in his pants continued as her movements increased. It was becoming harder to retain his self control. She began to softly moan into their kiss as his hand slid up her body and cupped her breast. His nimble fingers gently kneaded her supple flesh through her thin cloth shirt. His own hips began to thrust in time with hers, and his free hand made its way down her back and firmly grabbed her butt. No longer able to control herself she arched her body, breaking their kiss and let out a deep throaty moan.

Kakashi quickly realized that this was going too far, too fast, and he needed to stop it while he still could.

"Sakura." His voice was husky and broken by heavy pants. " I think that is enough... If we continue on like this... I don't think I will be able to stop myself. And that wouldn't be fair to you." Gently he pushed her off of him and set off towards the stream.

Sakura just sat there breathing deeply, a mixture of disappointment and embarrassment on her face.

_**Oh, I was really enjoying that.**_

_I can't believe I was so forward._

_**Well, it's about time... I wish he didn't stop so soon.**_

_Me too. But he was right. It was getting out of hand. I mean what was I planning to do, have sex with him?_

_**Sounds good to me...which means it sounds good to you too..he ..he ..he..**_

_Thats enough. I think I'll just turn in early._

_**Sweet dreams...**_

**You thought they were going to do something dirty, didn't you. Not just yet. But I promise lemons will come later. Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5: Getting There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..trust me, you'd know if I did...**

**Chapter 5: Getting There**

_thoughts/ **inner Sakura**_

Thanks for all the great reviews and alerts. I'll try not to disappoint you

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning Sakura woke early. Try as she might she just couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned in her bag all night resulting in a now very tired kinoichi. Quietly she slipped out of her bag, and began packing her thing. Looking over he shoulder, she expected to see a still sleeping Kakashi, but was surprised to see a bare spot on the ground and a neatly packed bag sitting in his place.

_Hmmm, looks like he's up early again... But where did he go?_ Sakura scanned the area trying to locate her mission partner. Her eyes focused on an unknown figure, making his way from the direction of the stream. She was startled at first, but, as the man approached, Sakura began to laugh out load. The previously unknown person was actually Kakashi. He was still far away, but she could now identify his unmistakably silver locks. She was sitting on the ground clutching her aching side. He was no longer wearing his typical jounin outfit. Instead, he now donned a black, silk yukata, decorated with silver and blue swirls.

As he approached, Sakura's eyes widened and her laughter abruptly trailed off. Her mouth hung open in pure shock. Coming up beside her Kakashi gave his companion a disapproving frown.

_He's frowning... and I can see it. His mask, it's gone! _His face was masculine, and well chiseled. But his features were, soft and caring. His smooth skin was freshly shaved. The only blemish was a single scar running across his sharingan eye. But it wasn't really a blemish, more like a desirable, sexy, characteristic.

"Sakura, it's not polite to stare." Starring at her still gaping face, he found it hard not to laugh.

"But your...and you...I can... mask...and... face..." She rambled, her mouth still unable to form proper sentences.

Kakashi just cocked and eyebrow at the speech impaired girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What were you saying?" Now he failed miserably at suppressing his laughter, and his entire exposed face lit with amusement.

_Oh, my . _

_**I'll say. Look at that face! Why would he ever wish to hide such perfection.**_

_Uh huh_

_**Gee, your not one for words today**_

_'...'_

_**Earth to me...HELLO!!**_

_Sorry, but can you blame me. I've never seen him without his mask before. There's nothing deformed or grotesque. He's not even horrible scarred._

_**That's putting it mildly. He's gorgeous. And that scar on his eye. Only makes his that much more yummy... **_

_Ok thats enough, I get it he's hot_

"You sure space out a lot." Now he was standing directly in front of her.

"Sorry, I just got caught off guard, seeing you without your mask." She smiled shyly and blushed deep red, eyes now on the ground. "I'm good now." She starred for a moment then pointed at his new attire. "Why are you wearing that?"

"It's part of my roll. I couldn't go in there dressed in my ninja gear any more than you can." Sakura smacked her hand to he forehead. Now, she remembered, he was pretending to be a wealthy noble.

_Duh! I should have known that. I borrowed cloths for just that reason._

As if he read her mind... "Speaking of that, you should change too. I'd like to leave soon." He nodded in the direction he just came from. Sakura picked up her bag and headed off towards the stream.

The area was quiet. The only noise was the sound of the gently flowing stream in front of her. Carefully, Sakura pulled out the items she had borrowed from Ino, and set them on the bank. Quickly she stripped down and plunged into the icy water. Her limbs shook with cold as she quickly lathered herself from head to toe, then submerged her head to rinse and remaining suds. Once she was sufficiently clean, she pulled herself out of the stream and dried of with her now discarded shirt.

Reluctantly Sakura dressed herself in her new 'mission' outfit. Sitting on the ground she pulled on the high boots, and sipped them to the top. Fumbling through her sack she produced a makeup bag, brush, and small mirror. Quickly, but preciously she applied black eyeliner and dark shadow to her eyes. Then a soft pink blush graced her high cheek bones. The final touch was a deep red lipstick and clear, shiny gloss. Looking at her reflection she had to admit, she looked hot. Even if it was more makeup than she would normally wear. She ran the brush through her still wet hair and replace her headband with a simple red ribbon. She repacked her belongings, and let out a deep sigh before returning to camp.

Kakashi was sitting on his pack, with his back to a tree. He wasn't used to wearing such garments, but he knew he couldn't sit on the ground without spoiling his outfit. He reached into his pocket and removed a black eye patch, grunting, he quickly used it to cover his sharingan. He heard Sakura's soft footsteps as she made her way up the trail. Turning his head, his eye immediately fixed on the kinoichi's cloths, or rather, lack there of. A tight black halter top, clung to her sides, and left her flat, stomach completely exposed. It was low cut, and he could see traces of a red lace bra. A short, red leather, mini shirt hugged her hips and high slits on either side revealed her well toned thighs. He could fell his breathing hitch, and his heart rate jump. Knee high stiletto boots completed the tempting display.

_Who would of thought Sakura could look like that? This is going to be a very interesting mission._

Kakashi abruptly broke his gaze when he noticed Sakura had caught him staring. "Now who's not being polite." Her tone was playful, but her body was shaking.

"I just never would have thought, you would own something like that." He nodded indicating the skimpy outfit.

Sakura was quick to answer. "I don't. I borrowed it from Ino." Kakashi just shook his head, understanding. He had see some of the things Ino wore.

"We are only two hours away from the camp, so when we get back on the road, our mission begins. We must not break character. We may be watched at any time. But, before we go there is something we need to discuss." His voice was suddenly solemn and stern. "Look Sakura, when we are in the camp you will see a lot of things you are not accustomed to. Konoho, doesn't support slavery, but many nations do, and it is not illegal." He paused making sure she was following him. When she remained silent he continued. "Not all slave owners are kind, most are not. You will see many bad things, but we must not interfere. Our only objective is retrieving the Lords daughter. We can not blow our cover." He looked at her with genuine concern in his eyes.

"I understand, Kakashi. I' won't get involved." She looked him in the eyes, her voice was firm.

"You say that now, but once you are actually faced with those situations it will be different. I need you to swear to me. I can't be worried about you safety." He furrowed his brow in frustration. He knew Sakura, this mission was going to be very hard for her.

The air was silent for a moment, finally Sakura spoke. "I swear. I'll keep to the mission. Nothing more."

"Good. Since thats taken care of, I have something for you." He pulled a brown leather collar from his bag and handed it to Sakura. She took the collar and turned it over in her hands.

"What is it?" She looked puzzled

"It's a slave collar." He gave her a knowing glance. "Typically they have jutsu placed on them to control the wearer. It prevents slaves from running away, or disobeying their master."

"What! And you expect me to wear this thing." She tossed the collar back at him, horrified. "What does it do shock me like, like one of those dog collars?"

"Calm down. This one is just a strip of leather, made to look like the real thing. It doesn't do anything, except make you look like a real slave." He picked up the collar and carefully fastened it around her delicate neck, being sure to keep it from being too tight. "Is that ok."

"It's...fine..." Her body shivered slightly at the unexpected touch.

"Lets head out." They slung their packs over their shoulder and headed for the road. As they emerged from the clearing, Kakashi stepped onto the road first. Sakura came up second, keeping herself several steps behind him, her head bent down, eyes on the road. The mission had now officially begun.

They had been walking for roughly two hours when they were approached by a group of armed men.

"Halt. State your name and business."

Kakashi looked the men over, in his most commanding voice he said. " My name is Kakashi, I'm here to obtain certain, services." Even though slavery was fairly common, it felt wrong to say that he was here to buy someone.

The men in the group looked Sakura over with lust filled eyes. The same man spoke again. " And who is the girl." He licked his lips with the last word, and Sakura fought not to cringe.

"She is my slave. He name is of no importance. Now, let me pass." Kakashi's eyes narrowed, and Sakura inwardly sighed with relief.

The men nodded to each other and stepped away from a small path that led to a set of large wooden gates. The heavy barriers creaked as they slowly opened to reveal a busy marketplace. Kakashi walked through with Sakura following close behind him. The gate shut with a heavy thud. Mentally Kakashi and Sakura both thought, _Well, there's no turning back now_

_xxxxxxx_

_My Notes:_

_Ok so what did you think. Now the real fun begins. I'm pretty sure where I'm going with this, but you never know when a new idea strikes that might change things up. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it seemed a little short. It was 5 pages on my word program._


	6. Chapter 6: The Market Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I'm working on it...**

_**Thanks so much for all the concern, and awesome comments. I'm so touched. Just to clear things up I had a Bronchospasm. It is similar to an asthma attack, only mine was an allergic reaction to something. I've never had one before, so it was kinda scary. But all is good now. So thanks again for the support, and I hope you like this chapter. **_

**Chapter 6: market place**

_thoughts/**inner Sakura **_

xxxxxx

The large wooden gate slowly creaked shut. A loud thud echoed through the camp as a heavy board was place between the gates as a barrier. Sakura let out a deep breath, now it was time to begin. Looking at her gray surroundings she found herself wondering if this was the right place. Everything was quiet and empty, and oddly foggy. It was almost seemed deserted. As if reading her mind, suddenly the fog dispersed to reveal a festival of life and sounds. Stands and vendors stood at every corner, calling out to those who passed by to sample their product.

An older man in bright green robes jumped out in front of them. "Get your sweet bread here. Cakes and pies, the finest you've ever tasted." Kakashi simply waved his hand dismissively at the man and he stepped away to entice the next customer.

"Sexy lingerie for the lady, Sir" A middle aged woman winked as she thrust a scarlet colored, barely there, lacy number at Kakashi. Again Kakashi acted as if he barely noticed the vendor and dismissed her with a simple nod. Secretly, he was wondering what Sakura would have looked like in the garment.

As they continued down the street Sakura realized it was much bigger than she expected. It was an expansive labyrinth of streets, tents and buildings. She saw stands offering everything imaginable. Finley woven cloth in every color, delicious foods, fine jewelry, expensive weapons and several shops offering bondage accessories. She shuddered slightly as she passed by the last shops, grateful that they passed by before the patron could approach them. As she continued scanning the area she suddenly realized, she didn't see any slaves. Her eyes searched the street. All she could see was more shops.

Keeping her gaze down and her voice low, she addressed Kakashi. "I don't see any slaves."

In response to her question Kakashi quickly turned the corner bringing them face to face with the heart of the slave distract. The change in scenery was undeniable. The street was packed with people, both slaves and buyers. There were no vendors offering goods or other attractions, only sales of the flesh. The slaves were sectioned off into groups, based on skill, trade, and well... other talents. To her left she saw a group of large men and strong women. They were to be sold for labor, or some other hard work. Each wore clothing that was little more than rags, and their faces were covered with the obvious signs of a rough life. Beside them was a platform, they each took turns standing before the crowd, as bids were called out, and sales were made.

Beside them was a similar structure, these soon to be slaves were more delicate and even included some children. The information sign before them said they were trained in household services. Their talents ranging from cooks, to maids to servers. They would most likely end up in service to a lord with a vast estate. They stood in a line as would be buyers inspected the 'merchandise'. They were poked and pinched, the trade master opened their mouths so their teeth could be inspected, and tilted their heads to show they were free of lice. More sales were made and newly purchased slaves were carried away to join their new master.

All around them similar transactions took place, people were inspected, bids were made, and the next slave would take the stage. As they walked down the crowded street, Sakura kept close to Kakashi, with this many people around it would be easy for her to become separated and hopelessly lost. Sakura was lost in thought, and almost bumped into Kakashi's back when he stopped suddenly. She looked up to the platform they had stopped at. It was the largest, and by far the most crowded. The crowd was made up entirely of men, they were packed together so tightly they blocked the stage from view.

Struggling, Kakashi and Sakura finally pushed their way through the crowd to the front of the stage. There before them was a group of very pretty, young women, all dressed in skin tight, short, revealing kimonos. Their faces were heavily powdered, and dark red, lipstick adorned their lips. They stood on a high platform that gave everyone below them a proper look up their skirts. In front of them a line formed, allowing anyone interested to handle the 'goods' before purchasing. Dozens of hands groped the silent girls. Feeling their breasts, ass and thighs. _Thats just disgusting! How could anyone be so perverse? And those poor girls._ Sakura forced herself to look away, trying to control the rage building inside her.

Unfortunately, she must have been standing too close to the stage, as a strong hand reached around her from behind and began to fondle her breast while the other moved down and grabbed her ass. Before she could control herself she spun around to face her molester with murder in her eyes. Her fists clinched tight at her side. The man before her was middle aged with shoulder length black hair, and deep brown eyes. His strong features and well chiseled jaw made him very handsome. His cloths were expensive, and a well made katana hung at his waist.

He laughed as he spoke " A fiery one. Good. I like them feisty." His laughter soon faded and was replaced by a sinister expression. He grabbed Sakura by her hair and pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear " I will have you, cherry blossom." He tightened his grip on her, then faced the stage, "I'll give ten thousand for this one." Sakura shuddered, was she really about to be sold?

Suddenly a familiar hand rested on her shoulder, and Kakashi's voice filled her mind and heart as her savior. "She's not for sale. She belongs to me." Quickly he slipped between them pushing Sakura behind him in a protective manner.

The stranger cocked a curious eyebrow. " I will make it worth your while. Twenty thousand." Sakura's jaw dropped in shock, was he really still trying to buy her?

Kakashi just shook his head. " I said she's not for sale." He turned around a motioned for Sakura to move along.

Anger twitched on the dark haired man's face. He placed his hand suggestively on his weapon before shouting " Fifty thousand!! Now, I'm being more than reasonable." He moved forward to grab Sakura's arm. Kakashi grabbed his hand in a death lock, squeezing it tightly, pain etched across the assailants face.

Kakashi glared at him, their eyes level. "I already said no." He continued to twist and squeeze his arm. "As you can see, I'm quiet attached to her, so I suggest you do your bidding else where."

Quickly, two guards moved through the crowd to break the disturbance. Kakashi released the strangers arm and turned to walk away.

"This isn't over! I always get what I want" Kakashi ignored the man's final rant and continued to make his way from the crowd.

He looked down at Sakura and saw that she was clearly shaken up. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and together they moved down the street. At the end of the road were several hotels, and restaurants. Kakashi lead Sakura into the nearest lodging and they waited at the counter to be checked in. The building was nice, not especially large, but everything was clean and in good condition. A young women greeted them. "How can I help you?" She smiled and waited for a response.

Kakashi reached into his robe and pulled out a money purse. "I'd like to get a room, please."

"Of course. Here you go. Room number twelve." She nodded and handed Kakashi a room key on a satin ribbon. " Is there anything else?"

"Actually there is" Kakashi lowered his voice as he accepted the key. "Could you tell me where they are debuting the 'special' merchandise today?"

The woman smiled brightly at Kakashi's handsome face. " There is a special tent set up two streets over. Viewing starts at 5pm, and the bidding will be in two days."

"Thank you" Kakashi bent over and kissed the girls hand causing her to blush, and Sakura to let out a silent scoff.

_What is he doing, flirting with her like that. Can't he remember we're on a mission! He can be such a perv! _

_**Your just mad because it isn't you**_

_Oh, shut up. I don't have time for you_

_**Fine, be that way!**_

She didn't even notice they had began walking down a narrow hall, until he stopped and this time she did run into him. She looked up and saw they were in front of room number 12. Kakashi slid the key into the lock and entered the room. It was quiet and actually quiet large. Scented candles burned on the dresser filling the room with the smell of warm vanilla. Sakura closed the door behind her, and they quickly searched the room checking for listening devises. Kakashi gave the all clear sign, and Sakura jumped at him keeping her voice low.

"Just what was that about back there? Did you forget were on a mission, not a dating retreat." Her finger was waving dangerously close to his face.

Kakashi put his hands up defensively. " I was just keeping my character. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." He winked at her and Sakura's face instantly lit a bright red.

" I was not! I was merely concerned for the feelings of the poor girl, whose heart you were playing with...hmpf." She turned and stormed towards the bed. She sat on the silky sheets and let her eyes take in the room. There was the door they came in, and a door to the right that lead to the bathroom. A large wooden dresser sat in the corner with a plane silver mirror hanging above it. At the opposite wall was a large window covered by thick red drapes. A big arm chair sat in front of the window and there was a small end table with a silver lamp. Sakura ran her fingers over the soft fabric and looked down to see that the bedding was also red. At the headboard were several odd leather straps. Sakura wondered what those were for.

"Kakashi?" Sakura motioned to the straps, "What are..." Her voice trailed off. Her face was stricken with horror at a sudden thought. _There is only one bed!...That means...We have to share!_

Sudden laughter filled the room. "Don't worry Sakura, I don't hog the covers."

xxxxxxxxx

_**So what do you think. That guy seems like trouble. And only one bed...Hope you liked it. Keep reading and reviewing )**_


	7. Chapter 7: Dance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but I wish I did...well... Kakashi a least...**_

_**Chapter 7 : Dance**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews and adds. Its makes me so happy...sorry I had a moment. Thanks for being patient. I promise lemon is coming if not this chapter then the next. I'll just have to see how long the stuff before it is. I didn't want to rush the story line. But I promise not to disappoint.(Well, I hope I wont disappoint). So...on with the show.**_

_Thoughts/ **Inner Sakura**_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

The side street they turned down was dark a quiet, unlike the busy main streets. It was small, almost like an alley, except minus the gross garbage and graffiti. If Sakura had been with anyone else, she would have feared for her chastity. As it was she was too busy thinking about Kakashi, and their little 'lessons', not to mention that now they were going to be sharing a bed. She had been starring at the ground watching Kakashi's feet as they moved.

_Oh..what am I going to do? The way those lessons made me feel. Plus I have been seeing his gorgeous face this whole time...ah, Now were going to sleep in the same bed...I'm so confused._

_**'...'**_

_What. No comment for inner me. Wow thats a first. It doesn't matter. He probably just thinks of me as a child anyway..._

She was drawn out of her thoughts when Kakashi stopped. She looked up and saw that they were standing in front of a large green tent. They kind they have circus shows in, without the stripes and loud music.

Kakashi looked back at Sakura and gave her a reassuring smile, " We're here." taking in a deep breath he returned to his previous stern, expressionless face.

As they approached the the tent's entrance two men dressed in red guards uniforms pulled back the flaps and allowed them entrance. The inside was dimly lit, by multiple candle chandeliers. The floor was covered with expensive rugs, and large pillows, and several men already sat comfortably on the lush fabric. They were all facing a large wooden stage that sat at the back of the tent. It was similar to the other platforms, except it was lower to the ground, and had a large metal pole that extended from the ground to roof, running through it's center. Unlike the rest of the room, the stage was lit by a row of track lighting. Small speakers were located on either side of the stage, and a heavy crimson curtain covered it's back, and concealed a small backstage area.

Sakura carefully allowed her eyes to sweep the area looking for any sight of the abducted girl. The tent was empty, except for the men that were steadily trickling in, and the slaves and servants that were waiting on them. A woman in a light blue kimono stepped forward and motioned towards and empty section with two fluffy pillows. Kakashi and Sakura followed, and took their place amongst the others. After several minutes the tent flap was closed and the stage lights came on silencing the group. Servers finished handing out glasses of wine to the gentlemen, and retreated to the corners of the tent as a chubby, gray haired man wearing dark orange robes entered the stage from behind the curtain.

"Welcome, and thank you for coming." His voice echoed through the quiet tent. " Tonight I am pleased to present you with some truly special merchandise." Small murmurs of approval could be heard in the crowd. "Because of the delicate nature of the product, the usual methods of examining them will not be allowed."

_Product! Merchandise! These are human beings he's talking about. Not a shoe sale!_ Sakura could feel her temper rising, and had to bite her cheek to keep herself calm. _Breath Sakura, just breath..._

A mixture of disappointment and acceptance made it's way through the group. "Please, please, everyone calm down. There is good reasoning behind this. Each of the girls is pure, never touched. This makes them a truly rare commodity. In addition, they all come from proper breeding, not a drop of common blood between them."

Sakura's eyes shot open._ Good breeding! What are they horses now! _She bit down harder on her cheek, causing a slight trickle of blood to cross the tongue.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura, seeing her tense form he reached down and reassuringly squeezed her hand. He felt her relax under his touch. _I hope she can do this. _He found himself looking down at the pink haired kinoichi, still holding her hand, his heart pounding.

_What am I doing. I can't feel this way about Sakura. She was my student...was... That was a long time ago... Now she's Tsunade's apprentice...but still... _Quickly he released his grip and directed his gaze back to the stage, and the still talking man.

"So tonight we will have a viewing, and in two days time we will begin the bidding. And I can assure you, they will be worth every penny." The motioned to a frail looking boy, who began pulling a large golden cord. Silently the curtain parted revealing seven, very young, very beautiful women. They were all dressed in very fine, white silk kimonos. The dresses dipped low revealing just the right amount of cleavage, and hugged their waist and thighs tightly. Unlike the slaves at the street vendors, these kimonos flowed to the ground stopping just above the ankle, revealing lovely bare feet. Each dress was tied with a different colored obi, and the frightened girls stood in silence, with bent heads.

Studying each of the faces, Sakura soon found their mission target, third from the end, with the pink obi. Sakura thought hard for a moment trying to remember the girls name._ What was it?...oh'...Kimmi._ She glanced over at Kakashi and saw that he too noticed the girl. Sakura refocused her eyes on the stage._ Poor thing. She looks so scared...but, I guess I would be too._

The girls just stood there trembling hands hidden behind their backs. Sakura noticed a young blond, she couldn't have been more than sixteen. Sweeping her gaze across the rest of the girls she noticed all of them looked young, the oldest appeared to be only twenty.

_I wish we could save them all. But I can't jeopardize the mission. _She starred back a Kimmi. She really was beautiful. Long dark hair cascaded down to her slender waist, her skin was porcelain white, and flawless. A small nose and full lips decorated her sad face. Her large blue eyes flicked across the crowd, staring in horror. _At least we can save one person._

Sakura stayed in her place as Kakashi and the rest of the men headed towards the stage. Looking around the surprisingly uncrowded tent, Sakura's eyes froze. There, sitting in the corner was the man from earlier. He remained in his seat, unmoving. His eyes locked on hers. A sudden chill of fear ran through her body. She defiantly didn't like how he was looking at her. After what felt like forever, Kakashi finally returned. Sakura's face still displayed her shock.

He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Sakura, is everything ok?"

"I.. uhm.." She was having trouble finding her voice. Kakashi looked over his shoulder in the direction of her gaze. There was no one. Sakura blinked bringing herself back. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine. Really"

"Ok. If your sure." He wasn't convinced. " Most of the other people will begin clearing out, but they have asked us, and a few others to stay after."

Sakura looked around the tent. Sure enough almost everyone had cleared out, and the stage was now empty. Several servants were moving pillows closer to the stage, and packing up any excess. New trays of wine were filled and set before the remaining guests. The tent was much clearer, only about twenty men remained and perhaps twelve slaves, dressed similar to herself. Several women walked around blowing out the majority of the candles, giving the room a smoky smell, while adding to the dimness. The lights over the stage had lowered as well and taken on a soft pink tint, casting a sultry glow on the platform. Before she could fully question what was going on, the round man once again took the stage.

The remaining men took their place on the pillows, sitting close together, while their slaves stood behind them.

"For those of you who have been here before, you know why we asked you to stay. But, for those who are new, I'll explain." He accepted a glass of wine and took a large gulp before continuing. "You have been asked to stay for reasons of pure entertainment. As a way to relax, and mingle amongst friends and like minded people.'' He took another sip from his glass. "We always ask those possessing the most beautiful slaves, to stay behind and participate in our little dance." A wicked smile curved his lips, and he motioned to the pole in the center of the stage.

Sakura's mind was in overdrive._ Dance! What does he mean by dance? _Her eyes were focused on the poll.

_**I'm pretty sure he isn't talking about ballet**_

_Oh Kami. That cant be right. Can it?_

_**Look around you. These guys are like a hungry man at a buffet **_

_Your not helping_

"Of course it is completely optional. No one will force you." His eyes met Kakashi's.

_Good. See I don't have to do anything..._

"It would be our pleasure." Kakashi's voice filled Sakura's head. Internally she went from scarred to enraged.

_What!! OUR Pleasure! I don't remember anyone asking me... Oh' Kakashi, when we get back you are so dead. _

She gave a death glare at the back of his head, that she was sure he felt. And he did. Silently he smirked at himself. _Sakura is probably going to kill me...but this should be fun. _

"Wonderful." The fat man exclaimed once everyone had agreed. " Then lets begin. If everyone will make their way to the back of the stage." Reluctantly Sakura followed the other girls up the stage and behind the curtain. Thankfully she wouldn't have to be first.

A soft voice spoke to her. "You must be new." The girl had long blond hair, and deep hazel eyes. She was wearing skin tight, black shorts that came to mid thigh, and a dark purple tank top that rested just above her pierced navel. "It's not that bad." Sakura gave her a look that said she couldn't believe that. "Well, you get used to it." There was a long pause. " It helps if you try to mimic some of your moves from bed."

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that." Sakura smiled promisingly at the other girl. _Great. Something else I don't know anything about. _

She could hear the soft steady beat of music from the other side of the curtain. She took a deep breath and peeked between the crack in the fabric. On the stage she could see the blond she just spoke to swaying and moving to the music. Her hips glided seductively as she crossed the stage to the pole and began grinding fiercely.

Sakura's eyes went big. _What is this a strip club. There is no way I can do that. _She could see the men watching intently with lust filled eyes. Someone came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Your next." She choked on her words. "What...but...I can't..." By the time she found her voice they were gone, leaving her alone with her shock.

_Ok Sakura, think... I can't draw on sexual experiences, because there is none...so what else...think... ..oh! there was that time Ino dragged me to that strip aerobics class... I didn't want to go so I didn't pay that much attention, but...it's all I got._

Just then the song ended and the blond burst through the curtain, sweat trailing down her face. "They're all yours." She said and winked at Sakura before heading down the steps to rejoin her master.

"I can do this, it's for the mission" Sakura whispered to herself. Then a soft rhythmic beat began to play and she was pushed onto the stage.

The room was dark. From the stage she couldn't make out any of the figures in the crowd, which was a good thing. She closed her eyes and let the music fill her mind. It was gentle, yet oddly seductive. She could feel her body wanting to move with it's beat, so she let it. Pushing her nervousness from her consciousness. Her hips began to sway, rocking back in forth in time with the music. She let her hands slide up and down her sides, touching her body enticingly with her fingers. The music continued to fill her body and soul, and before she knew it she grabbed the pole and was grinding her hips on the hard metal surface. The feeling was exhilarating. She felt powerful and sexy. Something she had never felt before. Continuing to hold onto the pole she thrust her hip to the side and slapped her hand to her ass.

Kakashi who had been watching intently, fell over, and practically chocked on his wine. He had never seen Sakura behave like this before. She tossed her hair, while biting her bottom lip. Kakashi could feel his breathing becoming labored, and his pants becoming tight. _Oh Sakura, what are you doing to me._

She turned so her back was against the pole, then grabbing it from behind she slid her back down the pole. Her skirt inching up giving a glimpse of her red panties. She arched her back and did a body role as she stood back up, pushing her cheat out. She continued to roll her hips and run her hand along her curves.

Kakashi was mesmerized by the seductive display before him, hell, he was practically panting. And his pants were now very uncomfortable. _Well, things are defiantly going to be more interesting tonight._

Gently the man sitting next to him nudged his ribs. "How would you feel about a little trade, just for this evening. Mine is the blond that went before her."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "Sorry, but I don't like to share."

The man nodded. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't share her either." He said with a wink. "But if you change you mind."

Kakashi put on a fake smile. "You'll be the first to know." He faced the stage just as the music stopped, and Sakura finished her little show.

She quickly slipped back behind the curtain, to be replaced by the next girl. She was tired and a little sweaty, but overall she was pleased with herself. No one noticed the the man standing in the shadows, watching the entire time. They also didn't notice as he slipped behind the veil of the curtain. Sakura was making her way down the backstage steps when strong hands grabbed her, and covered her mouth as she was drug from the tent into the dark night.

xxxxxxxxx

_**Ok so it looks like it's not this chapter. Did you like her little dance... I know Kakashi did. And do you know who grabbed Sakura. I bet you can guess. Let me know what you think.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue Me

_**Disclaimer: blah..blah...don't own anything...blah ...blah...blah...**_

_**Thanks so much. Like I've been saying, you guys rock. You make me want to update as fast as I can so I can see what you say. I know I am a little dorky, but I can't help it . So thanks for the support, I still can't get over how many people like my story. Yeahhhhhhhhhhh...sorry. Ok here it goes... And there is a small amount of violence in this chapter, nothing too bad. But still it's not my usual style. I hope it is ok...oh and there is some lemon...finally.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 8: Rescue Me**_

_thoughts_

Kakashi sat in the dark tent watching as the next girl finished her dance. His eye flickered across the tent searching for any sign of his pink haired companion. The room was mostly empty, except for the handful of men and their slaves, but there was no sign of Sakura.

_Now where could Sakura have gone to? I hope she didn't get too embarrassed and run away._ He chuckled to himself. _That girl can be so shy sometimes... Other times she can be just plain dangerous. _

He shuddered at the thought of her deadly chakra punches. A new song started and a dark haired girl appeared from behind the curtain. _Still... she has been gone a long time. Maybe I should check on her..._

xxxxxxxx

A strong arm was wrapped around Sakura's waist, pinning her arms to her sides, while a firm hand roughly covered her mouth practically smothering her. She kicked her legs wildly, while thrashing her head, still unable to see her attacker, as she was dragged farther away from the tent, and any witnesses. The night was dark, but a bright moon hung over head. Sakura could see she was being taken to a small wooded area, that she hadn't noticed earlier. Hot breath crossed her ear causing her to shudder, as an all to familiar voice rang through her head.

"Hello, my little cherry blossom." His voice was low and filled with a horrible desire. Sakura instantly recognized him as the man from the market earlier that day. "Like I said. I always get what I want." He flicked his tongue across her ear, causing her skin to crawl. Instinct too over, and Sakura flung her head back, crashing her skull into her attackers face. Blood ran from his now broken nose, while his grip loosened and he dropped her to the ground. Before Sakura could stand and run, he harshly grabbed a fistful of her pink locks, and drug her to her feet.

"You Bitch! " Still tightly holding her hair he threw her face first into a nearby tree. Sakura hit the wooden obstacle hard, knocking the breath from her. Her mind was frantic.

_Ok. I can easily take this guy out with one punch...but if I do that I'll blow the mission...this is so not how I wanted to lose my virginity..._

He covered her back with his body, pressing himself hard against her. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, and deeply inhaled her scent. He untangled his digits from her locks, and began to gently stroke the side of her face. "Now, how about you be a good little girl and play nice." His fingers ran across Sakura's lips and she bit down hard, breaking the skin, causing him to jerk back his hand. He growled, and anger spread across his face. In one harsh movement he spun Sakura around so she was facing him with her back to the tree.

"You filthy little whore" He brought his hand back and slapped her hard across the face. She winced in pain, but continued to glare at him, she had reached a mental decision. _I won't fail the mission. As much as I hate this. I won't use my kinoichi abilities...but that doesn't mean I'll make it easy for him._

"Will, you behave now? Or do I have to teach you some manners." He slid his hands down and captured both of her arms, bringing them above her head. Using one hand he securely held her in place by her wrists.

Sakura took a deep breath, then spit in his face. "Fuck You!" Her voice was dark and hateful. With his free hand he reached back and slapped her again, harder than before. Blood began to trickle from her lip, and a dark bruise graced her already swollen cheek.

He leaned in till his lips touched her ear. "That was the idea." Roughly he forced a cloth gag into her mouth. " This should take care of that mouth of yours."

Using the weight of his body to pin her down, he began his assault on her neck. He bit down hard on her soft skin, causing blood to flow from the newly broken skin. Sakura screamed, but the only thing heard through the gag was a muffled sob. Tears began to spill from her big green eyes, as he continued to leave painful love bites down her neck.

His free hand slid down her body, roughly fondling her breast through her top. Sakura tried to break free from his grasp, but to no avail. Tracing his way back up her chest he intertwined the thin fabric of her shirt strap between his fingers. With one firm pull he broke the tiny piece of material, allowing him more access to her delicate cleavage. He continued to ravage the exposed skin, painfully kneading, and pinching her delicate breast. More sobs escaped her as tears streaked her face.

Removing himself from her bosom, he slid his hand down her stomach, tracing light circles on the uncovered skin with his finger. In one hard movement he clutched Sakura's hips bringing her closer to his hardening arousal, as he thrust his knee between her legs, forcibly spreading her thighs. She could feel the sharp tip of a knife, as the side of her skirt was sliced into, and fell to the ground. Sakura stood there completely exposed, covered only in a tattered tank, and lacy red panties.

Her attacker looked her over licking his lips with anticipation. "I'm really going to enjoy this." His hand crawled down her thigh resting at the edge of her panties.

Sakura closed her still weeping eyes and sent up a silent prayer._ Kakashi, Please find me..._

She felt his hand as it began to slip under her remaining covering when suddenly, she felt his pressure swiftly being removed from her body. No longer pinned to the tree by his weight, Sakura slid down it's trunk to the grassy ground below.

She opened her eyes to see a tall shadowy figure standing before her. Even though it was dark, and his back was to her, she didn't question who her savior was. She knew, it was Kakashi. Quickly Sakura removed her gag, and took several deep breaths to steady herself. Tears still flowed freely, but her sobs had ended. A man's screams broke the silence of the night. Sakura peered around Kakashi's legs to see her attacker laying on the ground holding his head in his hands, as horrible screams escaped him. Then the air was quiet again and the man now lay still and unconscious before her.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, facing Sakura, one red eye shone in the night. "Are you ok?" Sakura just nodded her head. Then Kakashi turned from the man's defeated form and closed the distance between him and Sakura. As he re-covered his eye the realization of what just happened finally sunk in.

Sakura said, "Kakashi...you used you sharingan...but...what about the mission... when he wakes up.."

Kakashi cut her off. "He wont remember anything... if he wakes up." He looked down at her disheveled form, and shredded cloths, true sorrow was on his handsome face. Carefully he slid his arms around Sakura, picking her up bridal style. She draped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in the safety of his chest.

"I knew you would come." Her voice was just barely above a whisper. "I knew you would save me."

The previously busy streets were now empty and quiet, as they made their way back to the room. Kakashi slipped past the front desk, without catching the attention of the clerk, he didn't want anyone seeing Sakura like this. After entering their room, he laid the pink haired beauty on the bed, a turned on the lamp to better inspect her injuries. As the light flickered on Sakura's hand instinctively shielded her eyes from the bright intrusion. After a few moments her eyes adjusted to the brightness, and her hand fell to her side. A small gasp escaped Kakashi as her battered face was revealed.

Her left cheek was bruised and swollen, and her lip was split and stained with dried blood. A series of red and purple marks trailed down her neck, and partially exposed breasts, and a ring of deep bruises circled her wrists. Kakashi took in her appearance, and a strange smile crossed his worried face, _At least I got to her in time...before he could remove her innocence...I don't know what I would have done if I had been too late...My poor cherry blossom... How could I have let this happen?_

As is reading his mind, Sakura placed her hand on his and spoke reassuringly, "Kakashi. This wasn't your fault. I choose not to use my skills. I wanted to protect our mission." Her voice trailed off and fresh tears began to fall. "But... I'm so glad you saved me...Thank-you Kakashi..."

Kakashi's body suddenly became rigid. "Sakura, you don't have to say anything. I will always protect you... and remember, you are ,more important than any mission." Sakura's eyes were wide with shock, as Kakashi's voice and deep stare penetrated her soul. His face moved in closer to hers, till their lips were mere inches apart. Then as his judgment kicked in, Kakashi detoured and kissed her brow.

"Use your chakra to heal yourself while I draw you a bath." He swept locks of pink from her face as he stood and headed towards the bathroom.

Sakura sat up and shook her head. "I can't, what if someone finds out, it can blow the mission."

Kakashi's voice was commanding. "I think you've sacrificed enough for this mission." Without another word Kakashi entered the bathroom. Sakura heard water running as she began to heal herself. As the last bite mark faded, Kakashi re-entered the room. He smiled seeing Sakura's usual perfect face. She walked past him into the bathroom, and as the door closed, she thanked him once more.

Sakura stripped off her tattered and dirty top. She reached down to remove her skirt when she realized she wasn't wearing it. She remembered as it was cut away, "oh, it must still be by the tree." She moaned out load. Just then inner Sakura went off.

_**That means Kakashi saw you in your underwear!**_

_Oh my god, your right!! Great... as if tonight wasn't bad enough_

_**Hey don't sweat it. I doubt he even noticed. He was really concerned for you.**_

_Yeah I know... _

_**But...I'm pretty sure I saw something else in his eyes just now**_

_Me too._

Dropping her remaining undergarments to the floor,Sakura slipped into the hot bath and let all the horrors of the night melt away.

Kakashi sat on the bed deep in thought. _I almost kissed Sakura... what is going on with me. I should know better, but ...it looked as if she wanted me too.. _Shaking his head to clear his mind, Kakashi took off his robe, and pulled on a pair of loose sleeping pants, keeping his chest bare. He sat back on the bed facing the wall. Just then the door opened revealing Sakura wrapped only in a white towel. She approached Kakashi, moving delicately, her entire demeanor changed. Her voice was hot and slightly sultry.

" I'm afraid I don't have anything else to wear." Kakashi's breath began to quicken, matching his pulse. She moved in closer till she was standing between his legs. The girl he had came with was gone. Standing before him now was a woman.

Images of her seductive dance flowed through his mind, and his voice was shaky as he spoke. "Sakura, what are you doing?" She leaned her body into his, the thin fabric of the towel being her their only barrier.

Her fingers laced through his silver spikes, and she pushed herself closer to his exposed chest. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She playfully ran her nails down his chest.

"It looks like you've had a traumatic night. And your confused." He braced himself as he attempted to push her away.

Sakura smiled seductively, licking her lips. "I'm not confused. I know exactly what I'm doing." She pressed herself harder into him."This is what I've wanted since we began our little 'lessons'. I just didn't know it till now." She could see the desire in his dark eyes. She leaned in letting her breath caress his ear. "Kakashi, I want you." She ran her hands down his muscled chest. His arms circled her waist, bringing her to gently rest on his lap. She bit down on her lower lip in anticipation.

"Sakura. I don't want to rush you. If your not ready." Her warm finger covered his lips cutting him off.

"Your not doing anything. I want to do this." Removing her hand from his lips she leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle, but filled with passion. His lips were soft and warm. His hands began to slide down her bare shoulders and over her towel covered back. She moaned at his touch and deepened their kiss. Her fingers were now deeply tangled in his hair, and his grip on her body tightened. His tongue traced her lips asking for entrance. She eagerly complied opening her mouth, and allowing his warm muscle to dominate her own.

Her heart was pounding wildly, and her skin began to tingle. They broke their kiss, needing air, both panting hard. For a moment they both stayed still, taking in the other, then Kakashi began to run his lips lightly along her ear. Sakura tilted her head back and a deep moan escaped her. Unlike the first time, she didn't become embarrassed. Continuing to make his was down her body, Kakashi began to place gentle kisses down her neck. Her newly healed skin was pure and white, no longer marked by her earlier attack. The sensation of his touch drove her mad, and her back arched in pleasure. She could feel his smirk on her skin, as his mouth reached the barrier of the towel.

In one swift motion, Kakashi changed their position so Sakura was on the bed, underneath him, her hands still fisted in his hair. He reached down and slowly began to unwrap the towel from her body. A slight blush crossed her cheeks as the towel was removed revealing her perfect, naked body. Kakashi raised and eyebrow in approval, and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. His fingers teasingly traced the curve of her hip, his feather light touch raising goose bumps on her skin.

He claimed her breast with his mouth, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh till the pink bud was erect. While his free hand caressed her neglected mound, a wave of pleasure shot through her releasing a flow of soft moans. She arched her body, forcing more of herself into him. He removed his mouth from her bosom and replaced it with his hand, freeing himself to kiss down her firm stomach.

Sakura could feel heat burning between her thighs, and Kakashi's hardening member pressing on her leg. Suddenly, his lips were gone from her body, and Sakura whined at the loss of his touch.

Kakashi just chuckled, "Patience my pet." He was facing her, and his lips reclaimed hers with his own in a fierce and passionate display. He removed one hand from her chest and slid it down her stomach and between her thighs. Her breathing hitched at the intimate location of his hand, but she didn't pull away. Feeling her uneasiness, he stopped.

"Is this ok?" His husky voice was filled with concern. Sakura quickly nodded her head a pulled him into another kiss. Kakashi laughed to himself _ She sure is eager...I like it. _

His fingers slipped between her thighs, caressing the folds of her womanhood. His thumb delicately caressed her clit, as his fingers prepared to enter. The load moan that escaped her was his cue, and gently he slid the first finger inside her warm, wet body. Her body writhed in pleasure, as he added a second digit. He moved in and out at a steady pace receiving multiple moans and shrieks from the pink headed female. He could feel her walls tightening around him, and he stroked her pleasure spot releasing her into the bliss of her first orgasm. Her body shuddered as waves of pleasure exploded through her.

Her breathing was just beginning to settle when she realized Kakashi was once again hovering above her, completely naked. Her eyes lustfully devoured his muscled form, and took in the aw of his large erect manhood.

He leaned closer, keeping his weight on his arms, to avoid crushing her. He placed his mouth to her ear and whispered. "This is going to hurt... but try to relax...the pain won't last long." She nodded and mentally braced herself. He kissed the top of her head, then thrust hard into her, breaking the barrier of her virginity. Sakura cried out at the sudden pain, and Kakashi waited for her to adjust to him. When he felt she was ready, he began a steady rocking motion, gently moving himself inside her.

The pain quickly faded, and Sakura soon began rocking her hips in time with his. She could feel the pleasure building up inside of her threating to explode. Her nails clawed down his back, and she arched her body to meet his. A deep growl left his throat, and he began thrusting harder and faster. His actions were rewarded with moans of delight. Their bodies fit perfectly together, giving each partner overwhelming pleasure. In one final thrust, he came in her. Her own release following as she screamed his name. He allowed himself to collapse on the bed beside her, pulling Sakura close to him, and circling her waist with his arms. They were both covered in sweat and breathing hard. Sakura repositioned herself so her head lay on his steadily rising chest. She didn't realize how tired she was as her heavy eyelids closed and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_**Wow. I can't believe how long that took to write. I have to admit I've been distracted. I started reading the Twilight series...so good. But anyway, I hope you liked it. **_


	9. Chapter 9: Kimono and a Stranger

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke or any other character from the show.**_

_**Thanks so much for the great support for this story. I swear my head will get too big to fit through the door :) I've been trying to figure out where I want this story to go, but I'm not too sure. I have the next several chapters planned, but I don't know how I want it to end once they get back to the village. When I get closer to that point I'll ask for opinions, right now it is too soon to tell. Anyway, thanks for the awesome comments and adds...I love you all !! On with the story...**_

_**Chapter 9: Kimono and a Stranger**_

_thoughts / **Inner Sakura**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sakura stirred slightly under the warm blanket. The window's heavy curtains were pulled back allowing the early morning sun to fill the room. A warm hand rested lightly on her shoulder, gently shaking her to consciousness.

"Sakura." Kakashi's voice was soft as he whispered her name into her ear. "It's time to wake up my little cherry blossom."

Sakura groaned as she rolled over to her side to face him. She cocked open one eye to glare at the man disturbing her sleep. Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed starring at the half awake, pink haired beauty. Seeing his smiling face, Sakura instantly blushed as she mentally replayed last nights events. 

_Did I really have sex with Kakashi?_

_**You bet you did, and it was great!**_

_I remember. It was a rhetorical question_

_**'...'**_

Sakura opened her eyes the rest of the way, and met his smile with one of her own. "Good morning Kakashi." Slowly she sat up bringing the blanket up with her to cover her still naked body. _ Like it really matters. He's already seen all of me. _ Rubbing her eyes with one hand her gaze shifted to Kakashi's fully dressed form. She looked at him a little puzzled.

"Your dressed already? What time is it." She scanned the room looking for a clock, but there was none.

"It's late." He reached his hand out and brushed aside a few stray hairs from her face. "I thought you could use the extra sleep." Sakura's blush deepened at his small display of affection. "But, since your up, I can give you your present."

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes. " I'm only up because you woke me." She scooted closer to him on the bed.

"I know." Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart Sakura was five different shades of red. Kakashi couldn't help a small laugh, at the still so innocent Sakura. Kakashi turned and pulled a large package from behind his back. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with a piece of white string. He set it gently on Sakura's lap.

Her fingers carefully traced circles on the package paper, but she made no move to open it. Kakashi noticed her hesitation, and downward gaze. His smile was replaced by a look of concern.

"Sakura..." He began, but was quickly cut off.

"I just...I wanted to talk about... last night." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Kakashi let out a sigh. He was afraid of this. He took it too far, and now she had regrets.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it go that far." Kakashi slowly moved so he was farther away from the girl. He was sure she hated him now.

Sakura's face was stunned. "Huh... What are you talking about." She shook her head, trying to make sense of his words. Did he regret what they had done, she didn't.

"It's my fault. I took advantage of you, though not intentionally... But my intent doesn't matter. I should have known better." He was looking away from her now, awaiting her justified anger.

"Kakashi. What are you talking about. You didn't do anything wrong. I came on to you... remember." She moved in to fill the gap he made between them.

Kakashi took her hand in his. "You were attacked, almost... raped." His last word was barely audible. "It was a traumatic experience, you were in shock..."

Now Sakura was becoming angry. " Listen! Yes I was attacked, and almost raped, but YOU rescued me. You kept that from happening."

Kakashi was shaking his head. Sakura had to fight her still rising temper.

"And don't think it was some hero worship thing with me thanking you for saving me... Although I am grateful for that. Don't forget that I am a Kinoichi! I could have stopped him with just one punch. I chose not to. My decision, remember that!! Just like last night, that was my decision too..." Sakura took in a deep breath. "No shock, no trauma, just desire. That's it, plane and simple... I wanted you."

Now Kakashi was looking directly at her. He had never heard Sakura speak with such force or conviction. Before he could answer, Sakura crashed her lips onto his. He was surprised for a moment, but then he began moving his lips with hers. Their kiss was slow and passionate. When they broke apart, Kakashi began to chuckle.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at her companion. "Whats so funny?"

Kakashi continued to smile. " Nothing. I just like your method of convincing me. I'll have to doubt you more often." A new fit of laughter came over him, and Sakura smacked him with her pillow. "Ok, so why don't you open you gift now." He motioned to the forgotten package on the bed.

Sakura smiled as she untied the string and pealed back the paper. Her eyes widened and as her fingers caressed the soft fabric of a white silk kimono. She pulled it against her self to examine its delicate features. It was pure white, decorated with soft pink cherry blossoms. At the bottom of the paper rested a pink, silk obi. Tears filled Sakura's eyes, threating to spill down her cheeks.

"Oh, Kakashi. It's so beautiful. But... it must have been very expensive." Her eyes never left the garment as she spoke.

"I got a good deal." He gave her a playful wink. "You should try it on."

In one swift move Sakura was off the bed and standing in front of the large golden mirror. Her previous notion of modesty gone, as the blanket slipped to the floor.

Quickly she pulled on the lush article. It was so soft, Sakura doubted if she had ever owned something so fine. She examined her reflection as she smoothed out the dress. Surprisingly, the full length kimono fit her perfectly. She wondered where Kakashi could have found the such a modest dress in a place like this. The only thing that seemed out of place was the brown, leather collar at her neck. The symbol of her servitude.

After running a brush through her hair she turned to face Kakashi. " How do I look?"

Kakashi grinned as he saw Sakura's face light up with excitement. "You look beautiful." Right on cue, Sakura's face turned to match her hair. " Now, lets get something to eat."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The pair walked down the street arm in arm. After sharing a late breakfast, Kakashi had decided they should see how many new buyers had arrived. At first Sakura was concerned about being seen walking in such a friendly manner with her 'master', but the copy nin simply shrugged saying any man who had a slave as beautiful as her, would want to have them on his arm. And so the argument had been ended.

The streets were even busier than the day they arrived. Kakashi led the way back to the 'special merchandise' tent, that they had visited the night before. Inwardly, Sakura shuddered at the memory of the place. As they entered the tent they became surrounded with mummers and whispers.

The large man from the night before took the stage. " If everyone would just calm down. By now I'm sure you have all heard that last night Lord Hideo was attacked." The crowed continued to stir anxiously. " As of now we don't know who the culprit was. His condition is pretty touch and go at the moment. So we are asking that everyone limit their night time activities to only well lit areas."

Sakura looked at Kakashi and gave him a knowing smile.

The round man continued. "But don't worry. The auction will go on tomorrow as planned." He exited the stage, leaving the men to talk amongst themselves.

Once they were updated on the latest gossip, Kakashi and Sakura stood to leave. When they were almost to the exit, an unfamiliar man caught Sakura's attention.

He seemed out of place, amongst all the older men. He was young, maybe nineteen. His shoulder length brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail. His features were soft, and cute, with big brown eyes that completed his gentle look. Instead of sitting with the rest of the buyers he was pacing nervously in a dark corner.

Sakura looked up and saw that Kakashi had noticed the man too. As if he could feel their eyes on him, the young man slipped out the side of the tent. The pair continued out the main entrance.

They waited till they were back on the noisy street to discuss their find.

"So what do you make of the new guy?" Sakura was speaking in a low voice, to be sure they weren't overheard.

Kakashi answered in a equally low voice. "I'm not sure, but he's defiantly not a buyer. We'll need to keep an eye on him, he could become a complication."

To himself he added, _There's something about him. I'm sure I've seen him before...but where? _

xxxxxxxxx

The evening was wearing on and the couple decided to get some food to go and eat back at the hotel. While they ate, they discussed their plan of action for tomorrow. The night was uneventful, allowing them a chance to relax and rest up. Tomorrow would begin the end of their mission.

xxxxxxxxx

_**Ok I know, not a whole lot of substance in this chapter, but I promise it has a purpose. Just bare with me, and don't be too disappointed. I didn't want to start the next day till the next chapter. And I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter except maybe lemon, but that would have just been thrown in and not really relevant to the story. **_

_**Who is this new guy, and why would Kakashi recognize him? Review please :)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Out Bid

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**_

_**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, even though not much happened. Thanks for the constant reviews and encouraging words.**_

_**Chapter 10: Out Bid**_

_**Inner Sakura/** Thoughts_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The large tent began to feel very small, as groups of men crowded in. Kakashi and Sakura forced their way to the front of the crowd and took their place by the serious bidders. Most of the men filling the room were just here as spectators, and kept to the back of the tent.

Sakura let her eyes flick past the faces of the men beside her. Most of them she recognized from their first night here. But there was one face she was searching for, one person she did not see.

Then she caught sight of him, standing in the corner was the young man from yesterday. However, today he didn't seem out of place. If she hadn't been searching for him, she would never have suspected anything was off. He was dressed in a dark colored, silk yukata, and his dark hair spilled loosely over his shoulders.

But, the main difference she noticed was in his demeanor. He seemed confident, almost regal. He was no longer nervously sneaking around the shadows. Today he walked straight through the mass of men and took a seat a few spaces away from Kakashi.

Even though he didn't turn and look, Sakura was sure Kakashi noticed him arrive.

Loud conversations dulled into soft whispers as the round auctioneer appeared on stage. "Good afternoon. Thank you all for coming." He gave a polite bow the the audience. "I see several new faces, as well as many old friends."

"Hmph... old 'friends'. More like old perverts." Sakura mumbled under her breath. Kakashi gave her a silencing glare, and she rolled her eyes.

The auctioneer continued with his speech. " Well, lets not draw this out any further. Let the bidding.."

He was interrupted by a dark figure slowly approaching the center of the room. The chubby man squinted to see through the dim crowd. Then he smiled as realization set in.

"Oh, Lord Hideo. What a pleasant surprise. Please take a seat." He motioned towards the empty seat next to Kakashi.

"Thank you." Hideo's voice was dark, and silky. "I'm glad I made it in time." He took his seat, and gave Sakura a crooked smile.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. Her body went rigid with fear and anger. She sat perfectly still, eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. She wasn't fearful for her personal safety, not in such a crowded place, but what about Kakashi. How much had Hideo remembered, would their mission be over?

Then he spoke, just to Kakashi. "Are you sure you haven't changed your mind about the young blossom. I'll make it well worth your while." He gave the pink haired beauty a seductive wink. She cringed.

Kakashi's voice was calm and collected. "No. I don't believe I've quite finished with her yet."

Hideo simply nodded and turned his attention back to the man on stage. Sakura would have been angry at Kakashi's response, if she hadn't been so relived at her attackers apparent loss of memory.

The auctioneer started speaking again. "As I was saying, lets start the bidding."He motioned to an older woman at the end of the stage and she disappeared behind the velvety curtain.

When she emerged, she was dragging a petite, frightened girl. Sakura recognized her, she was the blond with the yellow obi. She was young, maybe sixteen. Her body trembled, and tears slid down her cheeks.

"Ah, yes. A lovely specimen to start off the bidding." The auctioneer took the girl's delicate, trembling hand and pulled her into the center of the stage. The poor girl began to sob, tears spilling down her face, dripping onto her white kimono.

"The bidding will start at 10,000."

It didn't take long for the crowd to respond.

"10,000" Said a balding man in a brown yukata.

"11,000" A man dressed in silk robes raised his hand.

"13,000" From a younger man dressed in green.

"I bid 15,000." The bid came from a middle aged woman, hidden amongst the crowd of men. "A gift for my son's birthday."

_Gross! A mom buying that girl for her son_

_**It's pretty pathetic if his mom has to buy him a date**_

_Thats not the point! This whole thing is wrong. Stealing girls and selling them as slaves!!_

_**I know, but what can you do?**_

_'...'_

Sakura was lost in thought and didn't notice that the bidding had ended.

"Sold!" The auctioneer handed the girl off to a waiting attendant, who lead her out of the tent, the older woman followed closely behind them.

The next girl was brought out and the pattern soon repeated. Men called out what they felt to be appropriate amounts, while the person next to them tried to out bid their price. Finally someone would call out an amount that no one wanted to match, and the bidding would end.

Sakura watched with a heavy heart as girl after girl was brought out. When the fifth girl was brought out on the stage, Sakura's heart fell. It was Kimmi.

She stood there with her head held high,chin defiantly pushed out. Her posture told any potential buyer that she would not go easily. Scanning her body, Sakura noticed fresh bruises adorned the girls wrists.

_She must have caused trouble. Any other visible marks would bring down her price._ Sakura could feel her temper rising.

As she took her place in the center of the stage, the men began to stir. Hushed whispers filled the tent.

Once again, the bidding began.

"I'll give 10,000" Sakura couldn't see where the bid came from.

Kakashi shouted out "13,000"

"15,000" Sakura jumped as her attacker placed his bid

Kakashi's brow furrowed in frustration. _This is going to be more difficult than I thought. So many people want her._

"20,000" Everyone turned to look at the young new comer, even Kimmi. As her eyes met her potential buyers, she began to cry.

"25,000" Lord Hideo's voice was confident. He didn't plan on losing.

"30,000" Kakashi was struggling to keep up.

"35,000" Once again the mysterious man called out his bid.

Now Lord Hideo was getting irritated "45,000".

The crowed stirred with wonder and aw. They had never seen anyone pay so much for a slave. They turned to one another whispering approval, or dislike.

_Shit!!_ Now Kakashi was worried. _I've only got 50,000. We never expected it would get that high. This has to end._

"I'll give 50,000 to en..." Kakashi was cut off by the dark haired young man.

"60,000" worry was beginning to show on his face as well. Apparently he was reaching his limit.

_Damn it! It's over. I can't go any higher. _Kakashi sat down in defeat.

Unfortunately, Lord Hideo noticed as well, and called out a counter offer. "75,000"

"Please, I must have her. I'll give 80,000. But thats as high as I can go." The young bidder threw a quick glance to the girl on stage. Sakura caught him. She also noticed Kimmi's silent plea.

_hmmm...what's going on here? _Sakura was becoming confused.

"Well, that sounds like a personal problem." Hideo's gaze crossed the stage and settled on the girl. "You see, I must have her as well. And I always get what I want." He moved his gaze from the stage and cast a quick glance at Sakura. "100,000, to end the bidding." And just like that it was all over.

An attendant took her by the arm, and Kimmi began to kick and scream. She had no intentions of being any man's play thing. Another attendant came to help, and the young girl was forcibly removed from the tent.

Sakura searched for the mystery bidder, but he was gone. Something was defiantly going on here. She just didn't know what.

The next girl was brought out and the bidding began again. Hideo lowered his voice and leaned down to speak to Kakashi. " If you change your mind, we might be able to work out a little trade." He licked his lips, and smiled a predatory grin at Sakura."Just think about it." Then he turned and exited the tent.

Kakashi and Sakura stood and headed for the main entrance. As they walked into the bright sunlight Sakura whispered. " Now what do we do."

Without removing his stare from Hideo's distant form he answered. "Now we go to Plan B".

xxxxxxxxx

_**Oh No! That Jerk that attacked Sakura has their clients daughter. Now what can they do? And What is plan B? -Oh, its good. Trust me, you will like it. R&R**_


	11. Chapter 11: Sakura's Choice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except those that I made up...They are mine.**_

_**Thanks so much for sticking with me. I think that last chapter got the most reviews/adds/fav. Out of all the chapters. That is sooooo cool !! I hope you like this chapter :) Oh and I know I mentioned plan "B", but I had a new idea, that I think you will like better, so now I will introduce Sakura's plan "C". Don't throw anything at me yet **_**;)**

_**Chapter 11 : Sakura's Choice**_

_**Inner Sakura/** thoughts_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kakashi and Sakura sat in their hotel room packing their things. The air was filled with silent tension.

"But Kakashi..." Sakura began but was cut off by an angry Kakashi.

"Your not doing it and thats final!!" He finished stuffing his things into his pack and threw it across the room.

Sakura's anger was growing. She took in several calming breaths. If she lost her temper now, she would never get him to change his mind. "But why not. I think its the best plan."

" I will never just hand you over to him. Have you forgotten what he tried to do the last time the two of you were alone." He crossed the room and took Sakura into his arms. " I don't even want to think about his hands being on you."

Sakura's anger began to fade. He was so cute when he worried about her. " Think about how scared Kimmi must be. This isn't fair to her. We have to rescue her. She is still our mission."

"I know. And we will, just not that way." He pressed his lips to her forehead

"Trust me. I don't want to be any closer to that creep than I have to." Sakura shuddered at the thought of even having to be in the same country as him. "But if we go with plan ' B ' and just attack his caravan, Kimmi could get hurt. And we risk revealing which village we're from." She let out a deep sigh. "Besides, I want to do this. I need to help this girl."

Kakashi's grip tightened around her tiny frame. He knew she was right. Sakura smiled and looked up at him. "But, I wouldn't mind a chance to kick that jerks ass."

Kakashi let out a deep laugh. "You and me both." He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly on the lips . "So what do you suggest we do?"

Sakura's body trembled at his touch. "Lets go with plan ' C ' " Her voice was shaky.

Kakashi pressed his lips firmly to hers, in a deep, passionate kiss. Sakura's body felt tingly and her head was spinning. Kakashi smiled at the pink haired kinoichi. "Ok then. Lets go make a deal with the devil."

xxxxxxxxx

"Lord Hideo" A young man dressed in plain clothes was loading a carriage. "Everything is ready. We can leave as soon as your wish."

Hideo nodded in acknowledgment. "We will leave in a few minutes. I'm expecting someone."

He looked down at the frightened girl, still wearing her sale kimono. Her face was tear stained and her gaze was focused of the dirty ground. Her small body was trembling.

Hideo reached out and stroked her cheek. "Don't worry my dear. Its not you I want. Your simply bait for a much bigger fish." Kimmi shuddered at his touch. "In fact, I only bought you to get to her."

"Although," He licked his lips. "I really should get my moneys worth, since I did pay so much for you." His hand began to trail down her neck to her collar bone. Suddenly, he stopped. "But alas, our company has arrived."

Kimmi looked up and saw two figures approaching.

Kakashi walked down the street towards Lord Hideo's caravan. Sakura followed several paces behind him, head lowered. She was the perfect picture of an obedient slave. Hideo moved forward to greet them.

"Well, what do we have here." His gaze went right past Kakashi and fell on Sakura. "Have you decided to take me up on that offer."

Kakashi focused to keep his composure. He would like nothing more than to hit that arrogant jerk. " I have."

"Excellent." Hideo's voice was excited, but not surprised. "Although, I do think your getting the better bargain. This beautiful untouched flower" He motioned towards Kimmi. "For already used goods." He winked at Sakura.

Kakashi began to scowl. "No one is forcing this on you. You approached me." He practically snapped at him.

"That is very true." Lord Hideo gave a smile that made Sakura's skin crawl. " And I will happily make the trade."

He raised his hand, and two large men flanked him on either side. "Don't get alarmed." He addressed Kakashi. "They're simply here as witnesses. We wouldn't want anyone shouting about unfair play, now would we."

Kakashi nodded. He couldn't trust himself to speak, and not blow the mission.

"Good then it's settled. That little cherry blossom is all mine." He reached out and grabbed Sakura by the arm, flinging her at his henchmen.

The larger man wearing all black caught her. He picked Sakura up around the waist and put her into the carriage. She flinched at his touch, but didn't resist. "Now you be a good girl and wait for your master." He closed the door and stood guard outside it.

Inside Sakura was fuming.

_Just you wait buddy you'll get yours!_

_**Yeah, and my 'master' too!! ...So your not nervous about this?**_

_Nope. This time it's pay back!_

_**Oh...This is going to be fun!!**_

Hideo pushed Kimmi from behind. The girl stumbled but was caught in Kakashi's waiting arms. He set her down and faced Lord Hideo. "If thats everything, then we will be on our way."

"Yes. I'll be going to. It's a long ride back to the Land of Waves." He stepped into the waiting carriage. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you." He looked out the window and waved to Kakashi, as they pulled out of sight.

Kakashi stood there watching the spot were Sakura had just been. _Be safe Sakura. I will come for you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat on the soft bench seat of the carriage across from Lord Hideo. Her body was trembling from rage, but he mistook it for fear.

"Don't worry my pet. I wont hurt you." He leaned forward and rested his hand on her knee. "I lost my composure that night in the woods. I just can't stand being denied what I want." His hand slowly moved up to her exposed thigh. " And that dance, well you'll have to do that again sometime."

Sakura bit her lip to control the urge to punch him though the carriage. No, she would have her revenge. All in good time. She just had to let her plan unfold. Right now there would be to many possible interferences, she could wait till they were alone.

Her attacker, turned master, relaxed back in his seat and continued to speak. " I want to take my time with you."

Sakura fought back vomit. _Yes. I want to take my time with you too!_

They traveled in an uncomfortable silence for the next several hours. The sky was growing dark, and Sakura was just about to doze off when the carriage stopped in front of a large house.

A servant opened the carriage door and Lord Hideo stepped out followed reluctantly by Sakura. He turned and motioned to the house. "Welcome to your new home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sped through the trees with Kimmi holding tightly to his back. He was following the path that the caravan had taken shortly before.

"So the two of you are Shinobi from the Leaf Village. And my father hired you to rescue me. Is that right?" Kimmi continued to question Kakashi.

"Yes, thats correct." Kakashi jumped from branch to branch, desperate to close the gap between him and Sakura.

"So when you were bidding on me that was part of the mission." She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"Yes, it was part of our cover." Kakashi sniffed the air and turned slightly to the left.

"Then why did that pink haired girl, what was her name...oh yeah, Sakura. Why did Sakura trade places with me? Why didn't you guys just beat them up and take me. It seems like it would have been less trouble." Kimmi closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

Kakashi answered without breaking pace. "Possibly. But, if we had done that we would have revealed that we were Leaf Shinobi. Our interference may have been seen as a disrespect for the lands that support slavery, and that could have caused a war."

Kimmi remained quiet. She was taking in everything that Kakashi had explained to her. She lifted her head from his shoulder. She was curious about something. "Kakashi. May I ask you something?"

"hmmm" he made no other effort to respond.

"You care very deeply for Sakura don't you? And I don't just mean as your comrade...you love her." It was more of a statement than a question.

Kakashi didn't speak, he simply sped up his pace. She knew he would not answer, but he didn't have to. The fact that they were running off to her rescue was proof. She knew what it was like to feel that kind of love. To have someone who would rescue you from any harm.

She closed her eyes and allowed the wind to whip her hair around her face. Kakashi's grip tightened around her, and she soon fell asleep. In the distance Kakashi could sense someone following them.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Ok, so I know it was a little short, but I thought that was a good place to stop. And I wanted to post while I could. The next chapter will be all about Sakura. I think you will really enjoy it. I know I will. Classes start back on Monday, then I will be doing that and work, so the next update might be slow. I'll just have to see how tired I am after 8 hrs at both places each day. Yikes I know, it sucks right. But hang in there, because the update will come. R&R**_


	12. Chapter 12: I Am Sakura Haruno!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...**_

_**Sorry it took so long, I hope you didn't think I forgot about you. I would never do that. Well, I wont keep you from it, so here it is...TaDa!!**_

_**Chapter 12: I Am Sakura Haruno!! **_

_Thoughts/ **Inner Sakura**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stared at the high ceiling of a well decorated room. The walls were painted a deep gold, and lush red curtains covered wide windows. Expensive paintings and tapestries were hung evenly across the room, giving it a feel of costly elegance. Furniture covered every remaining inch. A large chair occupied the corner, with a small table, and lamp standing beside it. A small wooden dresser rested beneath a large oval mirror trimmed in gold. She looked down at the soft silk comforter underneath her. It was a deep, shiny black, and it was reflected in the high polished brass of the bed frame.

She sat on the edge of the bed, feet planted firmly on the floor. She took several deep breaths to steady herself.

_Ok, I can do this_

_**Of course you can.**_ _**It's just a matter of taking your time. Draw it out...Make him suffer**_

_Don't worry. I will...he deserves everything he gets_

_**Alright! Kick his ass!!**_

_I want to make sure he never hurts any girl ever again_

The bedroom door opened, and Sakura jerked around to face it. A frail girl stood several feet away, holding a folded pile of clothes. She kept her head down as she spoke.

"The Master requests that you change and join him for dinner." Her voice was as fragile as she looked. She reminded Sakura of Hinata. Her temper instantly flared at the thought of her friend ever being in this kind of situation.

"Thank-you." Sakura moved across the room and took the clothing from the girl's small hands. "I suppose request is just polite for demand. I can't actually refuse can I ?"

The girl quickly shook her head. " You wouldn't want to make him angry. My Lord has a bad temper." Frightened at her slip she threw her hands up to cover her mouth. She was trembling, " Oh, please don't tell him I said that."

Sakura dropped the clothes, and took the girls shaking hands in her own. " Don't worry. I wont say anything." She gave her most convincing smile. "My name is Sakura, whats yours?"

"I'm Hana." She smiled briefly but didn't add anything else. Her red hair fell loosely across her shoulders, accenting her pale skin. She bent down and picked up the clothes and handed them back to Sakura. " I should be going now."

She turned to leave, but Sakura stopped her. "Wait Hana. How long have you been here?"

"I've been her for three years." Her voice was filled with sadness.

Sakura was surprised. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." Hana turned again to leave, and Sakura caught her arm.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" She was worried about frightening the girl, but there was something she had to know.

Hana nodded her head.

Sakura kept her voice gentle. "How did you come to be here?"

Hana looked down at the floor. She quiet for several minutes. Just a Sakura was about to apologize and tell her to forget about it, she spoke. " I come from Rice Field Country. Many years ago, before I was born, there was a great war with one of our neighboring countries. It left my family's clan diminished in numbers, and suffering greatly."

Tears began to run down her cheeks. " Many of my family began to turn to crime... It was two days before my thirteenth birthday. I was keeping watch outside an alley, when I was grabbed from behind. Apparently my father owed a large debt, and I was taken as compensation." Tears were falling more frequently. Her words came out in sobs. "I turned thirteen, standing on a stage being groped by strangers."

Sakura reached out and pulled the girl into a friendly hug. "Oh Hana, I'm so sorry."

Hana pulled away a wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. " Don't be. Besides, your in the same situation I am. You came here as a slave already, so you have suffered too." She gave an attempt at a weak smile. "Now I really have to go. And you shouldn't keep him waiting, he doesn't like it."

Sakura called out to her. " One last thing, what clan are you from?"

Hana turned and opened the door. She looked at Sakura over her shoulder. " The Fuuma Clan." She walked into the hall and closed the door behind her, leaving Sakura with her thoughts.

_The Fuuma! I remember them from our trip to the Rice Field Country. I wonder... _Sakura took the clothing she was holding and laid it out on the bed. She looked down at the scarlet red dress. It was low cut, thigh length and at least two sizes two small. _Hmph...this isn't a kimono, it's a dish rag. _

Reluctantly, she began to strip off her clothing. Just touching the soft fabric of her kimono made her miss Kakashi. Carefully, she folded her precious gift and placed it on the bed. When this was all over, she would be back for it. She picked up the skimpy dress and forced it on. Just as she suspected, it was too small. She examined her self in the mirror.

_I'm practically hanging out everywhere. That pig. This dress doesn't cover anything._

She closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths till her rage subsided. When she opened her eyes, a wicked smile crossed her face, and she pulled the hem of her dress up even more. "I think I'll have a little fun before I crush him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had just set, casting dark shadows throughout the forest. Kakashi crouched behind a bush starring anxiously at the house in the distance. Somewhere inside his precious Sakura was all alone. He had to resist the urge to burst inside and rescue her like a knight in shining armor.

No, he needed to trust her. She could do this. She wanted to do this. It was her turn to shine, and prove to everyone that she deserved to be a kinoichi. She had trained night and day after Sasuke left, pushing herself to be better, stronger. If he went in there now he would be telling her that he didn't believe in her.

Sometimes she could be so fragile, and he hated Sasuke for that. All those years of putting her down, had damaged her ego. But, at the same time he was grateful to him for leaving. Now he could have her.

His focused shifted at the sound of breaking branches. While lost in thought Kimmi had come up behind him, and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she will be fine. She's a ninja too right?" She was making her best attempt to comfort him.

"Yes, she is." Kakashi had turned to face her. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the ground. "Shhh... Be very quiet. Someone is approaching." He whispered in her ear, as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. He stood and quickly disappeared behind a tree.

A dark shadowy figure stepped into their hiding place. It was too dark to make out his features, but something about him was familiar.

"Kimmi" He whispered, "Where are you? It's me..." He gasped as the sharp steel of a kunai pressed into his throat.

"Say another word and I'll slit your throat." Kakashi had ambushed the intruder from behind the tree. He now had him at his mercy.

Kimmi's voice screeched through the night. " No!! Don't hurt him." She flung herself at their feet. "Satoshi is that really you?"

Kakashi removed his weapon from Satoshi's neck. "So your her finance." He directed his comment to the man now sitting on the ground. "I thought I recognized you back at the camp. Your picture was included with hers in the mission file."

Satoshi reached forward and pulled Kimmi into his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair, and across her face. "I thought I would never see you again." He kissed her gently on the cheek. " Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?" He cast a glance at Kakashi.

"No I'm fine." She was still wrapped in his tight embrace. " This is Kakashi, he's a ninja from the Leaf Village. Father hired them to rescue me. His partner is the pink haired girl who switched places with me."

He looked back up at Kakashi. " Oh, that explains why you pursued this Lord even after you had Kimmi. Your trying to retrieve your comrade."

Kimmi chimed in, "Oh, Satoshi, she's more than just his comrade, she's..."

"We really shouldn't be making so much noise. Someone might hear, and then our cover would be blown." Kakashi was quick to silence the girl. He jumped onto a tree branch. "You two stay here. I'm going to go get a closer look, and be quiet."

The couple nodded, and in one quick move Kakashi was gone into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat down at a well prepared table. The large room was dimly lit by rows of white candles. Red rose pedals decorated the long table, and a single pink rose adorned her plate. If the situation had been different, the atmosphere would have felt romantic. Apparently, he was trying to give the night an intimate feel.

_Perfect. This should be easier than I thought._

A small feast had been prepared, and Sakura found that she was actually very hungry. Across from her, Lord Hideo sat with a smug expression on his face. His lust filled eyes traced her body, lingering on her partially exposed chest.

"You look lovely my dear." His husky voice was dripping with desire. He lifted his glass and took a sip of wine.

Sakura looked up at him from under her lashes, and gave him a sexy grin. " Thank you, Master." She leaned forward, allowing him an unobstructed view down her dress.

It worked, Hideo coughed, as he began to choke on his drink .

_Oh, this is too easy. I'll have him right where I want him_

_**I just hope I don't throw up- gag**_

He quickly regained his composure. " Well, your certainly better behaved than I thought you would be." He signaled a servant with a flick of his hand. Out of a dark corner Hana stepped out and began placing food on their plates. He continued to look at Sakura, "Your not so feisty after all."

"Oh, but I can be." Sakura kept her voice dark, and seductive. Hana nearly dropped the spoon she was serving with. Her head was bent down, but Sakura could see the edges of her lips curled up in a smile.

Her words shocked Lord Hideo as well. It took him a moment to answer. " Yes... well I'm sure I'll have to find out." At that moment his eyes looked very dark. "But first, lets eat ." With another flick of his wrist, he dismissed Hana. Slowly, she retreated back into her corner encase she was needed again.

Sakura slowly began eating, when an idea struck her. She picked up her glass and slowly took a long drink. As she placed her cup back on the table she carefully licked her lips, gathering every drop of liquid.

She cast a quick glance in Hideo's direction, and saw that he was watching her intently. _Perfect._ Gingerly she speared a vegetable with her fork, and slowly brought it up to her mouth. She ran it over her lips, bringing her tongue out slightly to meet it, as she slid it sensually into her mouth. She chewed slowly, allowing soft moans to escape her slightly parted lips.

Across from her she could see the object of her teasing shudder. It wouldn't be long now, and once they were alone she would have her revenge.

Just as she was about to repeat her taunting with a piece of meat, Hideo interrupted her. "Well, well, I see what you mean. I think its time we retire for the evening."

As he rose from the table, Sakura couldn't miss the unmistakable bulged forming under his robes. "Hana, I won't be needing your services tonight, you may go." He turned back to Sakura "Shall we."

She took his arm in her own as she answered, "As you wish."

They walked down the quiet hall in silence. When they reached his room Hideo opened the door and motioned for Sakura to enter. She sauntered into the room swinging her hips as she walked.

_Hmmm, looks like I'm finally putting Kakashi's lessons to use_

_**And I thought that was just a ploy to feel you up**_

_Well, that too, but it has come in handy._

Sakura had to distract herself from that line of thinking. Just the thought of him made her heart ache.

The door closed behind her and she heard the bolt click as Hideo locked them in. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her hip.

She pulled away, playing coy. She waved her finger in front of his face. "no, no...why don't you go lay down." She gave him a big wink, as she pushed him onto the bed.

He reached for her again " I'll have you now." His tone was dangerous.

Sakura could see he wasn't used to being rejected. Well, that was all about to change.

"No" Her voice was loud and clear. "You'll never have me. In fact, you'll never have anyone else again." A fire was building deep inside her, and she was almost overcome with rage.

"I can make you do what ever I want." His hand slid up and fingered the collar at her neck. " Have you forgotten that you are my slave. You cannot disobey me." He kept his voice quiet, but his tone had become menacing.

Sakura burst into laughter. "You mean this?" She reached behind her and unfastened her fake collar, letting it fall to the floor.

Lord Hideo's eyes widened in shock, then anger took over. " Never the less, I don't need that to make you obey. Your just a week little girl. You will never escape me." He raised his hand and brought it down hard.

Sakura reached up and grabbed his wrist before his blow could make contact. In one swift motion she bent his arm back, and he let out a cry of pain.

"I am NOT a Weak Little Girl!!" she applied more pressure, and he cried out again. "I am a Kinoichi, Strong and Fearless. You will not push me around!!" She punched him in the stomach with her free hand, and his body doubled over.

All of her anger was flowing out of her. Her anger at him and what he did to her, her anger at everyone involved in the slave trade, and most of all, her anger at Sasuke for always treating her like she wasn't good enough. She was breathing hard with rage as she screamed at him. "I am Sakura Haruno! And no one will ever call me weak again!!"

She focused her chakra into her hand and slammed her fist into him. The force behind her punch sent him flying across the room, through the wall, and into the garden outside.

She crossed the debris, and stepped over chunks of broken wall. As she approached Hideo's still body, she felt warm arms encircle her from behind. She didn't flinch. She recognized his touch, the feel of safety in his arms. It was Kakashi.

She turned to face him and buried herself deeper into his arms. As her anger faded away she was washed over with relief. It was over. She couldn't hold it back as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Her body shook, and Kakashi gently stroked her hair.

She whispered into his chest. " I'm not weak... I'm not."

Kakashi tilted her face up with his hand. " I know." He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips, and she knew, everything was going to be alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Ok so how was that? Worth the wait I hope. In case you were wondering the**_ _**Fuuma clan was one that Sakura, Jiraiyi, and Naruto met in one episode when they were looking for Sasuke. I just thought it would be cool to tie that in somehow. But anyway, there it is I hope you like it. Let me Know what you think. R&R**_


	13. Chapter 13: Mission Complete

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**_

_**Chapter 13: Mission Complete**_

_**Thanks so much for all the nice comments and pms, thankfully its just a sprain. :) It's not real long, but I wanted to get something out for you. Thanks for the love. Hope you enjoy**_

_**Inner Sakura /**Thoughts_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The fire crackled and popped, disrupting the silence of the star filled night. The small group sat around the glowing embers enjoying its warmth. Leaning against a large tree trunk, Kakashi held Sakura tightly in his muscled arms, his face gently nuzzling her pink locks. Across the fire, Satoshi and Kimmi were sharing a similar embrace.

Sakura appraised the couple with wondrous eyes, she couldn't imagine a more perfect couple. Satoshi had both arms wrapped firmly around Kimmi's small waist. While Kimmi comfortably rested her head on his broad shoulder.

Kakashi leaned down and whispered something into Sakura's ear causing her to blush a deep crimson. This didn't go unnoticed by Kimmi who responded with a small giggle fit. Quickly, Sakura tried to turn attention away from herself, and her burning cheeks.

"So, Kimmi" she began quickly. "How did the two of you meet?" Sakura could have smacked her self as soon as the words left her mouth.

_Stupid!! Its an arranged marriage!_

_**True. But he sure came a long way just to rescue someone he 'has' to marry.**_

_Yeah, your right!_

_**Of course I am...I'm you.**_

Kimmi didn't seemed phased by Sakura's obvious blunder. Instead, her expression became soft and dreamy. "Well as I'm sure you are aware, our relationship is the product of an arranged marriage."

Sakura nodded her head, expecting that to be the end of the explanation.

However, Kimmi wasn't finished. "But, thats not all there is to our story." She turned her face up to look at Satoshi. "Would you tell them? Your better at story telling than I am."

He smiled at her, and the love held in his eyes, made Sakura tear up. "Of course. It all began about six months ago." His voice trailed off as he remembered the details of the story he wished to share.

"I was walking through a small village that bordered my own, when I came across a beautiful young woman." His eyes were filled with the memory. "She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I instantly fell in love with her." He shook his head softly."I know it sounds ridiculous, love at first sight, but it's true. I knew at that moment that she would be the one. I rushed over to introduce myself."

He stared off into the night. "She was very kind, humoring a complete stranger." He laughed a little at himself. "She let me walk with her throughout the village. We began talking and soon I could tell that she felt the same way." His voice was filled with excitement.

"When we parted ways I was the happiest man on earth. I returned home, unable to wait till I could see her again."

His voice fell. "The next day my father announced that I was to marry a Dynamo's daughter. A deal had been made ten years ago to stop the fighting. An arranged marriage between the children of each village's lord. They had thought it best to keep it secrete till we both came of age " He clinched his fist, his nails digging into his skin. "I was so angry, I refused. I said I was in love, and I would choose who I married. Like a child, I stormed out of the room and retired to my chambers."

"So what happened" Sakura was listening intently. He eyes flashed from Kimmi to Satoshi.

"After I had calmed down I realized there was no other choice. I had to do as my father asked." His voice was soft, just above a whisper. "Too much was at stake. Our villages had been feuding for many years. Both sides have had considerable losses. Our marriage would join the villages and permanently end the years of senseless suffering. And the child we would have to bare, would one day rule them both. I had to do the right thing for my people."

Sakura was looking into the fire, her face was unreadable. "It must have been awful finding out you had to marry a complete stranger, and never see the woman you love again." She raised her head and gave an apologetic smile to Kimmi.

Satoshi simply nodded. "Yes, I felt the same way. After I accepted, my father and I took a trip to visit my bride to be. He felt it best if we got to know each other before the wedding, to make it easier on the both of us." He looked up and smiled. "It wasn't till that moment that I thought about how that girl must be feeling." He gave Kimmi's arms a slight squeeze. "She probably wasn't any happier than I was, maybe she too was in love with another."

"I vowed to make the best of the situation. Even if I could not love her, I could be her friend." His voice perked up. "As we arrived at her home I braced myself for what I expected to be an icy reception from my future bride."

Now, he was having trouble hiding the excitement in his voice. "I never expected what I found. As we entered the room there sat my beautiful maiden, my love. She was the Dynamo's daughter."

"Wow. Thats just like a fairy tale. So you were getting your happily ever after, then Kimmi was kidnapped. I guess that brings us full circle." Sakura pulled he knees into her chest. She thought about weather her and Kakashi would have a happy ending.

"Yes, and thanks to the two of you we will finally get our happily ever after." A long yawn finished Kimmi's sentence.

Kakashi shifted in the darkness and produced two bed rolls from his pack. "Here, its getting late we should all go to bed. I'd like to get an early start tomorrow." He tossed one over to Kimmi and Satoshi. "I assume you wont mind sharing?"

Kimmi blushed, but nodded enthusiastically as Satoshi unrolled their bed next to the fire. Kimmi crawled inside, and Satoshi slipped in beside her, pulling her body close to his.

On the other side of the fire, Kakashi finished straightening out their roll, and motioned for Sakura to join him inside.

Sakura swallowed hard. She was suddenly feeling self conscious.

_Whats wrong with me. Its not like I haven't slept with Kakashi before_

_**Yeah, in more ways than one...**_

_So why am I nervous now?_

_**Maybe your concerned about what will happen when the mission is over**_

_Yeah, what will we do when we get back home..._

"Sakura? Are you coming?" Kakashi asked, pulling the kinoichi from her thoughts.

"Ummm.." She was stalling. " Shouldn't one of us keep watch?" She was grasping at straws.

Kakashi gave his familiar eye crinkle. He was grinning behind his mask. " No need. I've set up traps around the perimeter, and if anyone approaches I'll have my sharingan." He pointed at his covered eye. "Now, come to bed before I come get you." He playfully raised one eyebrow.

Sakura melted to his demand. How could she resist his voice. She mentally sighed and crawled into the roll snuggling into Kakashi's chest. She took in a deep breath, memorizing his scent, as he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura let her hand trace his muscled arms, committing their shape to memory.

It was going to be very hard letting him go. But Sakura knew she wouldn't have a choice in the matter. He was her former Sensei, and their relationship was forbidden. Once they got back to Konoho, their fling would be over. But to her it wasn't a fling, it was so much more than that. In the short time they had been together, she had fallen in love. Sakura stiffened as tears stung her eyes.

Kakashi could sense Sakura's apprehension. And he knew why, because he too was saddened. Once the mission was over, their time together would end too. He knew what they had done was against the rules, but he allowed it to happen anyway. He was to blame. All the pain and suffering Sakura was feeling was his fault. But it would be for the best, she's young, beautiful and talented. She would find someone else.

_She deserves someone better than me. _He thought.

But he still couldn't get over one thing, one fact that hung over him like a shadow plaguing his heart. He didn't want her to be with anyone but him. He was in love with her.

So the soon to part couple laid side by side in each others arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn had come too soon for the ill fated lovers, and the rest of the day passed in a blur. Sakura barely remembered returning Satoshi and Kimmi to their village, or how long they had been walking when Kakashi they suggested they set up camp.

Normally, Sakura would have objected since they were only a few hours from the village, but tonight she wanted a chance to say a proper good bye to her lover.

The moon was high in the sky when Kakashi began laying out their bed rolls. As he began spreading out hers, Sakura caught him by the hand.

"Lets share a roll, one last time." Sakura's eyes were pleading.

Kakashi reluctantly re-rolled the second bed. He knew this was a bad idea, but he wanted it just as much as she did. "Ok, one last time."

In an act of desperation Sakura flung herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she crashed her lips urgently onto his.

Kakashi was stunned for a moment, then quickly began to move his lips with hers. She could feel his warm mouth open through the cloth of his mask. She pulled herself onto his lap, forced their bodies together, and began grinding herself against him.

Passion, and desire filled his loins, and Kakashi pulled down his mask revealing perfect, pink lips. Fisting his hands in her soft pink locks he pulled Sakura's lips back onto his, deepening their already hot kiss.

Sakura moaned in the pleasure of Kakashi's touch. He nipped and sucked on her lower lip, begging for entrance. She eagerly complied and his warm tongue slid into her sweet mouth, caressing every inch.

Her hands slid down his back and began tearing at his shirt. Her desire for him was too great to wait any longer.

Feeling Sakura's urgent movements Kakashi soon joined her efforts. Grabbing the hem of her shirt he pulled it hastily over her head, just as she succeeded in undoing his pants. Unlike their first experience together, this time was about raw desire. No soft gentle touches, no sweet sentiments, just animalistic passion. They needed each other.

Kakashi eagerly grabbed one Sakura's soft, supple mounds in his rough hand and began messaging her pert bud.

Sakura moaned with the warmth of his touch, and moved her hips fasted against his arousal. A deep primal growl escaped Kakashi and he began biting and sucking along her neck and collar bone. A faint trail or red love bites soon adorned the kinoichi's skin.

Driven by her desires Sakura leaned in and put her lips on Kakashi's ear and began to suck and lick down his lobe to his neck. As she flicked her tongue down the side of his throat, Kakashi lost control.

In one swift motion he turned, and pinned Sakura underneath his body. His mouth desperately claimed hers in a passionate kiss.

Sakura could feel his warm hand traveling up her thigh and under her skirt. His fingers found the edge of her panties and hooked around the thin fabric. With one hard pull the material broke, and the now ruined undergarment was quickly discarded.

Frantically, Kakashi pushed up Sakura's skirt, and thrust himself hard into her.

Sakura let out a scream of ecstasy, as their bodies became one. He set a fast pace, thrusting in as deep as he could go. He wanted to feel all of her, and have her feel all of him.

Sakura's mind was clouded by pleasure, as waves of euphoria began to build inside her. She would never forget this moment. The heat between her thighs soon became too much and her body released, joyous screams filled the night air.

Sakura's body clinched tightly around Kakashi's throbbing member causing him to release with her, spilling his hot seed inside her.

He rolled onto the ground next to her, and they both lay side by side panting heavily. Tomorrow would end everything, and there was nothing they could do about that. But tonight, they could still be together, could still love each other. So they rolled into each others arms and drifted off to sleep. Thankful for tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stood there together staring at the large gate of Konoho, their home. Usually this would be a happy sight. A sign that their mission was complete, and all would be normal again. But that was the problem, things could never be like they were before, too much had changed.

Even walking as slow as they could they had reached the village too soon. Together, they walked in silence through the large wooden barrier. As they walked into the village they were greeted by the Shinobi guarding the entrance.

"Ah, Kakashi, Sakura. Your back. I assume the mission was a success." The young ninja inquired eagerly.

"Yes" Kakashi answered in a solemn, yet not unusual tone. Sakura just nodded in agreement. They continued on without another word.

"Hmmm, they seemed kind of down." The second guard commented after they were out of earshot.

The younger man shrugged. "Maybe they already heard the news? If not they will soon enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi and Sakura made their way to Hokage tower. With heavy feet they climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to Lady Tsunade's office. When they reached their destination, Sakura reluctantly knocked on the large wooden door.

"Come in" Tsunade sounded irritated.

Numbly, Sakura pushed open the door and stopped, frozen in place. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, speaking to a person in the chair across from her. Someone Sakura would know anywhere. A person with very familiar blue-black hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Uh-Oh who could that be? I'm sure you don't even have to guess, but I'm not telling till the next chapter. :) Thanks for the patience, I hope you enjoyed it. I had to add some lemon for you. Please Review :)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome Back Uchiha

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi would be permanently chained to my bed **_

_**I know you probably figured it out already, and yes...it's Sasuke. I know, we hate him, but just go with me. I have a plan, and all will be revealed in good time. **_

_**Chapter 14: Welcome back Uchiha!**_

_**Inner Sakura/**Thoughts_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As the door swung open, the raven haired man turned coolly in his seat to face the visitors. Sakura remained frozen, one hand still gripping the door. She stared wide eyed at the person she thought she would never see again.

A single whisper escaped her trembling lips. "Sasuke."

The confident Uchiha smirked to himself, _this will be easier than I thought. _

He captured her gaze, locking onyx orbs to jade green. "Hn. Sakura, I see you haven't changed much." His accusation stung like a slap.

Sakura's mouth drew into a hard line. His statement pulled her from her temporary paralysis, and her hands began to shake with anger. She drew a deep breath , but remained silent.

Beside her Kakashi visibly stiffened. Luckily his mask hid his aggravated expression.

Sasuke cocked and eyebrow. He would have thought Sakura would be gushing all over him just like she used too. _ Maybe she has changed_ ?... _I'll soon find out._

"Are you just going to stand there?" His eyes narrowed, and his voice was smug. "It's rude to ignore someone when they're speaking to you. Especially when I've been gone such a long time." He paused, and decided to push it further. His voice imitated mock hurt. " I'm starting to think you don't care about me."

That did it. Without even realizing it, Sakura's legs began to move her forward, slowly closing the gap between them.

When she was standing before him she stopped, her eyes never leaving his face.

Sasuke watched expectantly. "Now, how about a proper welcome."

For a moment Sakura stood still. Then, and impish smile lit her face. "Absolutely." Her voice was smooth and sultry. Slowly she slid forward positioning herself closer, her face just inches from his.

Sasuke could feel the warmth of her breath against his skin. He grinned in triumph.

Then, Sakura jerked back her hand, and brought it down hard across his face. "Welcome back Uchiha!" She turned on her heel and fled from the room just as the first tears stung her eyes.

Kakashi coughed to cover his laugh.

Sasuke sat unmoving in his chair. He was wide eyed in amazement. The Sakura he remembered would never have acted in such a way. _She has changed... No matter, it makes no difference to me._

"Well that went well." Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Someone should go after her."

Kakashi turned to leave the room when Tsunade called out " Not you Kakashi." She pointed a long finger at the still shocked Sasuke. "You."

The honey eyed blond gave him a knowing glare. And Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever." Then he was gone leaving Kakashi and Tsunade in silence.

Kakashi walked over to Tsunade's desk. " What was that all about?" He hadn't missed their private exchange of looks.

Tsunade sighed and began massaging her temples. "It's a long story."

Nosily, Kakashi pulled back the now unoccupied chair and sat down. " I don't have anywhere to be."

Tsunade reached under her desk and produced a bottle of sake and two glasses. She filled one and placed it in front of Kakashi before filling her own and downing it in one gulp. "Where do I begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura ran through the streets of Konoho, ignoring the stares from the people she passed. She wiped the back of her hand across her moist eyes.

_Damn it! Why am I crying! How can one person make me so upset?_

_**Because that one person is Sasuke**_

Sakura turned the corner, and found herself down an empty alley. She stopped running and pressed her back against the narrow wall, allowing her body to slide down to the ground. The pink haired beauty pulled her knees into her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Slowly she closed her eyes and leaned back, resting her head against the stone wall in defeat.

_Why did it have to be Sasuke? _

_**'...'**_

_After all this time, how does he still manage to get to me? _Her anger flared as she remembered the recent incident between them.

_And what was he expecting! Did he think that he could just come waltzing back after all this time, and that I would fall at his feet like some adoring fan girl!_

_**That's what he was hoping for...**_

_...And the worst part is... that's preciously what I wanted to do. I wanted to run to him and throw my arms around him, and tell him that I forgive him, for everything. And that I was so happy he was back._

She let out a deep breath. "How stupid can one person be? I guess he was right. I really haven't changed."

"Hn. Feeling sorry for yourself won't change anything." Sakura jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice. She had forgotten how quietly Sasuke moved. "Someones a little jumpy."

Sakura opened her eyes to glare at him. " What do you want?" She barked at him, her voice radiated with anger.

Sasuke's face turned serious. " I wanted to talk to you." Sakura's eyes slanted, and her mouth drew into a hard frown. Sasuke tried again. "It's the least you can do after you slapped me."

Sakura's hands balled into fists around her knees. She spoke through clenched teeth. " So talk." 

Once again Sasuke was taken by surprise. Sakura had never behaved this way towards him before. _Perfect. Tsunade was right. Sakura is just the girl I'm looking for._

A confident smile flashed across his ivory skin. He held out his hand to her. Sakura eyed his palm as if it were a snake that might bite her at any minute. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her reluctance.

"Are you just going to sit there all day? I said I wanted to talk, but I don't want to stand around in this filthy alley all day. I was hoping we could go for a walk." He leaned his hand a little closer to her.

Sighing, Sakura reached up and took his cold hand in hers. She knew she couldn't resist him. It just wasn't in her nature. Sasuke pulled her to her feet and Sakura quickly pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms over her chest. Together, they walked out of the alley and towards their old practice grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You Want Them To Do What!" Kakashi was leaning forward anxiously in his seat. His face red with anger.

Tsunade leaned casually in her chair. "Calm down Kakashi. You'll give yourself a stroke." She poured more sake into her glass, and sipped it gingerly. " I don't see why your so upset by this."

Kakashi took a deep breath to calm himself, it didn't work. " How can I not be upset. After everything thats happened. All the pain he's put her through you want them to get married!!" He struggled to keep from yelling. " How could you even suggest that?"

Lady Tsunade continued to sip her drink, her cool demeanor still intact. "Look, it's whats best for the village."

Kakashi's eye threatened to pop out of its socket at that comment. " Explain how Sakura being involved with that... Traitor! Will help the village in any way."

The honey eyed Godaime cocked a curious eyebrow. She had never seen Kakashi loose his cool like this. She had hardly expected any sort of reaction from squad seven's former Sensei. "I've decided to forgive Sasuke, and let him return to the village."

She held up her hand to silence his oncoming protest. "Listen Kakashi. Two days ago, Sasuke walked through our village gates and surrendered himself to the watch men." She chuckled to herself. " It about gave the poor guy a heart attack. Imagine his shock when Sasuke Uchiha strolled up and asked to be taken to Hokage tower."

"He was brought to me and the two of us had a long conversation." Tsunade's voice became very quiet. "He succeeded in killing Itachi, and Orochimaru. That in it self is a service to this village."

She paused to take another drink. "Once his vendetta was fulfilled he said he no longer had any reason to remain away from the village. He has returned in hopes of re-building his clan."

Kakashi's body became ridged. "And he thought Sakura would be right for the job?"

Tsunade shook her head. " No. Sakura was my suggestion." Kakashi's face flashed with surprise .

"Out of all the available kinoichi in the village I thought Sakura would be best suited. She's strong, intelligent, and has a natural ability for chakra control. Add that with Sasuke's Kekkei Genkai, and I believe that their children would make a powerful addition to the village."

A low growl began to build within Kakashi. _The same could be said about mine and Sakura's child. _But he didn't dare say that aloud. _I need to keep myself from that line of thinking. Sakura is not mine... Not anymore._

"And I don't need to remind you that it is important to the village to have as many powerful clans as we can. It would be a waste not to rebuild the powerful Uchiha line."

Understanding slowly began to sink in. If he had never became involved with Sakura would this really have bothered him? Probably, but not as much. He would have seen the logic behind this match up, and he would agree that it was best for the village.

However, he had become involved with her, and even though they couldn't be together, he couldn't stand for her to be with him, Sasuke Uchiha. Just his name pissed him off.

"So does Sakura get a say in all of this. Or will you just make it an order?" He couldn't hide the acid accusation in his voice.

Tsunade's careful calm began to crack. Her eye twitched in an irritated manor. " Of course she gets a choice! I would never force my student into something like this..." She began to calm down. Her expression was thoughtful.

"However, given their history, and Sakura's lack of love interest. I think it will only be a matter of time before she sees things my way." She leaned back in her chair and lazily closed her eyes. "Now leave me alone. All your arguing has made me tired." She covered a yawn. " And Kakashi, I expect your mission report to be on my desk in the morning."

Kakashi nodded once and headed for the door. He was half way out of the room when he stopped and turned to face the dozing Hokage. " When will you talk to Sakura about this?"

Tsunade responded without opening her eyes. " Sasuke is telling her as we speak."

Stiffly, Kakashi turned and slammed the door as he left.

Tsunade sleepily shook her head. _What happened on that mission?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ok don't shoot me. This is still a Kakashi X Sakura story. But every good story has to have some drama, and who does that better than Sasuke! Well I hope you liked it. Don't be too harsh on me. 'How will Sakura react?' Find out in the next chapter. D Please Review**_


	15. Chapter 15: Confusion

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Of It's Characters.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. And don't freak out...yet. I know where this story is going now, and I think it will all come together nicely. So just read and enjoy :)**_

_**Chapter 15: Confusion**_

_Thoughts/ **Inner Sakura**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sakura stood in the middle of the practice grounds, shock slowly setting in. Her mouth hung open, and little gasps of air were pulled in threw clinched teeth. A Strong hand gripped her arms tightly.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Sasuke's usually steady voice was shaky with concern. "Can you hear me?"

Sakura couldn't find her voice to answer, she simply nodded her head. Carefully, she could feel herself being lifted up and placed gently against a tree. Once safely on the ground, she placed her head between her knees and took in several deep breaths. Sasuke's voice began to blur into the background of her thoughts.

_Calm down Sakura. You must have misheard him. He couldn't have said what I think he said... Married? He came back to get married. That can't be right. The cold hearted Uchiha wants to find a wife. No. I defiantly heard him wrong. I'll just ask him to repeat it._

Slowly Sakura's breathing became calmer, and the tremors that rocked her body eased to a stop. Once again Sasuke's voice began to come into focus. "Sakura? Answer me. Are you ok?"

He was squatting on the ground in front of her. She answered as she raised her head to face him. "I'm fine. I just heard you wrong thats all. Sorry."

Sasuke flinched at her answer. "Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"Could you just repeat what you said...before I started hyperventilating." She gave him a weak smile.

Sasuke leaned back so he was sitting on the ground, his face level with hers." I said I came back to Konoha to get married."

Sakura took a deep breath. She hadn't misheard. But this time she remained calm. "Well thats great. I'm sure you will find the perfect woman, perhaps a civilian wife." She managed to keep her voice from breaking at the word.

Sasuke just shook his head. "Sakura, I'm not interested in a civilian wife." He ignored her confused expression. " I need someone strong, and smart to help me rebuild my family line... I need a kinoichi."

Sakura's mouth popped open, then her expression became thoughtful. "Hmmmmm... a kinoichi?" She tapped her finger casually against her chin. "Well, Ino has been seeing this civilian guy for a little while, but I'm sure if you asked her she wouldn't refuse." She rolled her eyes at her best friends fickle behavior.

A low chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips. Sakura looked up and saw that he was actually smiling. " Thats not exactly who I had in mind."

Sakura studied his face, a little confused. "Then you're going to have a problem. Hinata is with Naruto, and they're pretty serious. And Tenten and Neji just got married. So there's really no one else in out age range." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Sasuke just continued to smile. " I think your forgetting someone."

Sakura's brow furrowed in concentration, she replayed everyone in her mind. " Ino, Hinata, Tenten..."

Sasuke cut her off mid sentence. "And you." He leaned in, his lips just inches from hers. His warm breath raised goose bumps along her skin.

"Me?" Sakura's voice was weak. Her mind raced to place everything together.

"Of course. You're smart and strong. You're chakra control is amazing, and you're apprentice to the Hokage. I couldn't think of anyone more suited to be by my side." His voice was soft, and slightly smug.

"So it's all about stats." Sakura was regaining some of her self, but not enough to be fully angry.

Sasuke brought his hand up and began to run his fingers through her hair. "No. I will admit that those are attractive qualities to me but...you're different. You're beautiful and confident... and we know each other. All that time we spent together on squad seven made us close."

His other hand came up and cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her soft flesh. His smoldering onyx eyes burned deep into her soul. "Closer than I've ever been with someone. To me... you were always my only option."

Sakura tried to remain strong, but unwanted tears began to stream down her face. "I begged you to stay, but you left. I hurt for so long." Her delicate body trembled with repressed emotion. She had never meant to be so open with him, but sitting here locked in his intimate gaze she felt helpless.

He leaned closer and her breathing hitched. "I'm sorry Sakura. Let me make it up to you." Sasuke brought his face to hers and closed the small remaining gap.

His lips pressed gently against hers, then began to move with more force. Surprised by the sudden contact Sakura gasped. Sasuke took that as an opportunity and slid his tongue into her warm mouth. Caught up in the heat of the moment Sakura began to move her lips feverishly against his, her tongue dancing with his in perfect synchronization . She never would have imagined kissing Sasuke could be so blissful.

Sasuke moved one hand from her face and slid it down to her waist, pushing their bodies closer together. His palm continued to linger on her hip, while his fingers twisted into the fabric of her skirt.

Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her fingers fisting into Sasuke's raven locks. She forced her body closer to his, demanding more, as heat coursed through her veins.

Responding to her eagerness, Sasuke let his hand slip down her hip to caress to curve of her bottom. Sakura's heated moan filled their kiss.

Not wanting to disappoint his pink haired beauty, Sasuke traced his hand up the curve of her body and underneath the hem of her shirt. His nimble fingers devoured her silky skin, and left a blazing trail along her lower back.

So much had happened today. Sakura's mind was in a haze. Earlier there had bee so much pain, and now their was a familiar pleasure.

Pleasure...without warning Kakashi's face flashed through her mind, stunned she broke their kiss and shoved Sasuke away from her. A fresh wave of tears stung her jade eyes.

"Whats the matter?" Panting, Sasuke tilted her face up, focusing his eyes with hers. He processed her expression. Then he recognized the emotion, betrayal "Is there someone else?"

Sakura was very still. In a small voice she replied "No, there is no one." Her heart broke as she said the words. The pain was worse because it was true. The one she loved, the man she wanted to be with was just outside her reach. Forbidden.

"I have to go." In a fluid movement she was on her feet and sprinting away from the still stunned Uchiha.

In the distance an unseen figure watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again Sakura found herself running through the streets, face streaked by tears. She shoved past people who blocked her way, oblivious to the shouts of protest.

From behind she could feel someone pursuing her. As they drew near she pushed herself harder. She was afraid to turn and see who it was. _If it's Sasuke, he'll want answers that I can't give right now._

Then a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. It wasn't the strong firm hand she had been expecting.

"Ah, Forehead! Why are you running so fast. Are you training for a marathon or something?" Now that she had succeeded in catching her best friend, Ino stopped to catch her breath. "I heard you were back and I wanted to see how the mission went."

Ino spun Sakura around, to face her. She gasped at her red eyes and tear stained face. "Sakura! Whats wrong. Did something happen to you?"

A fresh wave of emotion flooded over her, and Sakura broke into sobs, and threw her arms around Ino.

She tried to speak, but everything came out as a mumbled mass of hysteria.

Ino patted her back in an attempt to comfort her. "There, there. Calm down. People are staring."

Sakura took a deep breath and wiped the back of her hand across her moist eyes.

"There you go." Ino pushed a stray pink lock behind Sakura's ear. "Now lets go back to my apartment and talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on the edge of Ino's couch, sipping warm, comforting tea. She had just finished retelling her story, and now she waited for Ino's reaction. Several minutes passed, and the girls sat beside each other in silence.

"Wow." Ino's mouth hung open in shock. "Wow."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. " Is that all you can say? I really need your advise."

A wicked smile lit up Ino's face. " How was it?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura dropped her arms to her side. "Ah, Ino pig! Is that all you can think about!" While she tried to act angry, she couldn't hide the blush that colored her cheeks.

"What! It's not my fault. Kakashi's hot, and so is Sasuke." She playfully folded her arms over her chest. "Actually Sakura, I'm having trouble finding your problem."

Sakura let out a deep sigh and leaned back into the couch. "My problem is...I think I'm in love with him... And I don't know what to do."

The playful smile fell from Ino's face. " I'm sorry. So there's really nothing the two of you can do?"

Sakura shook her head. "No the law is very clear. If anyone ever found out about the relationship we shared, they would think Kakashi took advantage of his position. It wouldn't matter that I had been willing." She let her words trail off, and her shoulders slumped forward.

Ino leaned forward automatically, and patted Sakura's hand. " I know this this isn't the best timing, but what do you plan to do about Sasuke's proposal?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. This is all too much, too soon."

Ino bit her bottom lip, nervous about continuing. " Look Sakura. Obviously you still have feelings for Sasuke. I mean, we both pined over him for years... and you and Kakashi can't be together, and I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't want you to sit around and become an old maid."

Sakura looked up at her best friend. "What are you saying Ino?" Sakura's voice was filled with despair.

"Just that... maybe you should give Sasuke a shot. After all, you deserve to be happy." She squeezed Sakura's hand sympathetically .

Sakura took a deep breath and gave her head a firm nod. She pushed herself off the couch and headed for the door.

Ino stood with her " Where are you going?"

Sakura turned with her hand on the door. " To talk to Kakashi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Oh, another cliff hanger, and after that display between Sakura and Sasuke. I wonder what Kakashi will have to say? And who could have witnessed that little display between Sasuke and Sakura? R&R **_


	16. Chapter 16: Decision and Heartbreak

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be fit for cable T.V.**_

_**This chapter would have been up sooner but my Internet hasn't been working right. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I was eager to write it...but it also made me a little sad... but you'll find out soon enough. Oh, on a personal note, I'm having Gall Bladder surgery on the 30th of this month, so I will probable be unable to post for a little while, but I will try. **_

_**Chapter 16: Decisions and Heartbreak **_

_**Inner Sakura/**Thoughts_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Kakashi sat in his armchair, a glass of sake in his right hand. On the end table to his left lay the latest copy of Ichi Ichi. It was opened to a steamy scene, but Kakashi was to preoccupied to notice. His eyes and thoughts were elsewhere.

Laid across the couch in front of him was a soft white kimono, with a cherry blossom print. His present to Sakura, and now his only memento from their time shared together. He wondered if Sakura would come looking for it when she noticed it missing.

He knew it was wrong when he took it, not that he felt bad about stealing it, just that it would make the pain that much worse. But, he couldn't help wanting a token to remember her by.

Kakashi allowed a small chuckle at his expense, when did he become a sentimental fool. He never thought he would think of any woman this way, least alone Sakura. She was his former student, and 14 years his junior. So much for being Konoha's eternal bachelor. Although now those words would be more true now than before. He could never give his heart to any woman ever again. No, he would stay single...forever.

He took another sip of his drink. He would put on a strong face for her. She would never know how much he suffered in private. That burden would be his alone.

He rose from the chair and with three steps was standing beside the kimono. His fingers lightly traced the outline of a falling petal. He picked up the silky garment, and his hand clenched into a fist around soft material.

_I don't care how hard it is. I will let her go. _A painful memory flashed through his mind, and he downed the last of his sake. _I could kill him for touching her that way!...but...she deserves to be happy...even if it has to be him..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked down the unfamiliar street. She had only been there once, but she remembered the way to Kakashi's apartment. Her feet drug slowly across the pavement, trying to postpone the upcoming endeavor.

She didn't know what she was going to say to him, but she couldn't move on with her life without seeing him again.

_**I think you don't really want to move on**_

_And what if I don't_ ?

_**Nothing...It's your heart. If you can live with the pain, so can I**_

_I just don't know what to do...I want to be with Kakashi_

_**Unfortunately, thats not an option.**_

_I know...but..._

_**But what?**_

_I think I could be happy just knowing that he still wants me. If he would say that he still loves me..._

_**You could be satisfied being alone forever?**_

_Yes._

Sakura stopped in front of a large stone building. The setting sun cast shades of red and orange across the structure, as the outskirts of the village were shrouded in darkness.

Her heart was pounding painfully against her chest, feeling her ears with it's rhythm . She checked nervously over her shoulder, making sure no one was around to witness her visit, and took a deep breath. Then slowly she raised her shaky hand and knocked three times on his door.

Before she had a chance to release her held breath, the door flew open, revealing a sight that made her heart ache. Kakashi stood in the door way, one hand still on the door, the other supporting him on the frame. He wore only a pair of black pants, leaving his muscled chest exposed to Sakura's lust filled eyes.

She had to remind herself that she was standing on the street, to keep from jumping him.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" He didn't sound surprised by her unexpected visit.

Sakura swallowed the lump that had built in her throat. " I needed to talk to you. Can I come in?"

After a short moment of deliberation, Kakashi nodded and stepped aside. His eyes never left her as she walked past him and sat in the spot where her kimono once laid. Quickly, he shut the door went to sit in his chair facing her.

He knew this was going to be tough, but it would be for her own good. "Ok, so what did you need to talk about." His voice was cold, and hard as stone.

Sakura was taken back by his sudden hostility. "Well...I wanted to talk about us." She suddenly sounded very fragile.

Kakashi had do dig his nails into his palm to keep his composure. He wanted so badly to just rush to her side and confess his love. He imagined himself wrapping his arms around her, burring his face in her hair and inhaling her intoxicating scent. He wanted to lay kisses on her soft pink lips, trail his fingers down her body, and take her right there on his couch.

No, he couldn't do that. He had to be strong. For her sake. "There is no 'us' Sakura." His tone was colder than before.

"I know, we cant be together, because of the law, but..." Sakura's words began to tumble quickly from her lips. " I still love you Kakashi, and nothing is going to change that. Please, I need to know that you still love me too...then, I will happily be alone forever." Her cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. She had never told anyone that she loved them before. She left herself open, vulnerable, waiting for his response.

And then the worst thing she could have imagined happened, Kakashi laughed. Instantly her heart shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, leaving behind only the sound of his mocking laughter.

It was only a quick laugh, but the motion tore threw Kakashi like a kunai. He could see the pain it was causing her, but he had to do it. He would hurt her, to help her...even if it killed him.

"Sakura, what a truly foolish girl you are, to fall in love so quickly. I never loved you." He lied. " What happened between us was purely a satisfaction of carnal desires, something that was convenient at the time, but has served it's purpose." Luckily his mask hid his tormented expression. "To put it bluntly, you were just a piece of ass."

Kakashi's heart twisted painfully at the look on her beautiful face. He thought for sure she would see through his lies. Then what would he do? He couldn't keep this charade up much longer. But how could she believe such obvious blasphemy?

Then the tears began to fall, and he knew she had bought his words. It was time to seal the deal, and insure that her heart was thoroughly broken. _She deserves better than me, and better than him._

"Now don't look so sad." He leaned over and tilted her chin up with his hand. Coming face to face with those sad green eyes was almost too much for him.

"We had fun didn't we?" He didn't wait for her response. "But, you would really be better off with someone your own age anyway." Silently, he cursed himself for what he was about to say. "I hear from the Hokage that Sasuke is looking for a bride. You've always had a thing for him. I think you should accept his offer."

Sakura's mouth hung open, her eyes wide with shock. "Yes, I know about that. But don't look so concerned, you don't owe me anything. There is no betrayal." Kakashi leaned back, turning his face away from her. "Now, I think it would be best if you left, you wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about your being here."

Sakura nodded, tears still rolling down her delicate cheeks.

Kakashi reached down beside his chair and lifted a bottle of sake from the floor. He filled his glass and began to drown away his pain. He paid no attention as Sakura stood and let herself out of his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked slowly down the dark street. A strange numbness had taken the place of the searing pain. When she first left Kakashi's apartment it felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest with a knife. Now there was nothing, no feeling, no pain, no hope. She would have suspected that she had died from that wound, if it wasn't for the pathetic beating of her now mangled heart. It slowly flopped beneath her breast, keeping up the pretense of being alive.

But what did she care now if she was alive or not? Nothing was real anymore. There could be no more happiness for her.

She hadn't even realized she was going home till she stopped in front of her apartment. Still in a daze she climbed the short steps and entered the dark room. Without even bothering to find the light, she crossed the black abyss and fell noiselessly onto her bed.

Ignoring the fact that she was still fully dressed, she pulled the comforter over her head and closed her eyes.

She woke up early the next morning. She hadn't slept well, but she didn't expect too. All night her dreams were plagued by faces, and memories. Several times she woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed.

She stumbled to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She gasped in horror as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was slightly swollen from crying.

"Just great. I can't go out today looking like this." She went into the living room and pulled out a pad of paper, and a pencil from the night stand. Quickly she wrote out a note to Tsunade.

_Can't come in today. Sick._

_Sorry, _

_Sakura_

She folded the note in half and rolled it into a small scroll, slipping a band tightly over it to keep its shape. She crossed the room and pushed open the window. Carefully, she stuck her head partially outside, and cooed twice. Within seconds, a snow white pigeon landed softly on the window sill. Sakura quickly attached the scroll to the birds leg, and it set off towards Tsunade's office.

The two frequently used messenger birds to communicate privately. Sakura wondered what her Sensei's reaction would be to the message, she hadn't taken a sick day in over two years. Hopefully, she would just think Sakura needed a day to recuperate from her mission, and not come snooping around.

Sakura closed the window and walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. She picked up an orange from a small bowl of fruit sitting on the table, and began to slowly peel it. Before she was half way finished, their was a loud knock on the door.

"Sakura! Open up! I know your not sick. A medical ninja doesn't get sick." Tsunade's voice sounded loudly from the other side of the door.

_Great. Just what I needed this morning. _Sakura hurried to open up. The last time she took too long, she had to buy a new door. Tsunade was not a patient woman.

Tsunade was standing on the steps, arms crossed over her chest. When Sakura opened the door she pushed past her, and stomped into the apartment. Sakura closed the door and spun to face her Hokage.

Tsunade eyed her suspiciously, "Well, you don't look sick to me. So whats going on?"

Sakura let her hair fall in front of her eyes in an attempt to hide any evidence that she had been crying. "No, I'm not sick. I just needed a day to rest before going back to work at the hospital."

Tsunade shifted her weight and cocked and eyebrow at her apprentice's explanation. "Really? Then why have I received half a dozen reports that you were running through the streets crying yesterday?" She reached up and gently pushed back the hair from Sakura's eyes. Her expression softened at once.

"So its true. What happened? Was it that Uchiha? If he made you cry I swear I'll make him regret ever coming back." Everyone knew better than to mess with Sakura, unless they wanted to face Tsunade's wrath.

Sakura just hung her head, it was no use hiding it now. "No Sensei, it wasn't Sasuke. It was someone else."

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Why didn't you tell me?" The blond Godaime reached out and stroked Sakura's arm in an attempt to comfort her. "So who is he?"

"It doesn't matter. It's over now, and I have to accept that." Sakura couldn't tell her that she no longer cared for her own happiness. That the man she was in love with, Kakashi, had rejected her. No, that would not end well for him.

"I've decided to marry Sasuke. I want to do what's best for the village." Sakura was surprised at how easily the words passed over her lips. There wasn't even a reaction inside her numb core. She simply didn't feel anymore.

However, Tsunade was taken back by the turn of events. " What. Thats very sudden. Don't you think you should give it some time. He just returned to the village, you don't even know him anymore. Take some time, think about this first."

"No." Sakura's voice was as firm as she could manage. " I don't need time. I need to move on."

"I don't think thats a good idea. In fact, I'm sure that is a bad idea." Tsunade turned from sympathetic Sensei, to official Hokage. "So I will not allow the two of you to get married till you have taken some time to think clearly."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Tsunade silenced her with a look. "I'm not budging on this Sakura. You will give things some time, understood."

Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat. " Yes Sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Tsunade to the rescue. It was really hard to write Kakashi being mean to Sakura. But for the sake of the story line it had to be done. Don't hate me :) Well let me know what you think. Hopefully I won't be out too long after my surgery. I will try to post again before that, but, I can't make any promises. R&R **_


	17. Chapter 17: Betrayed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_**Wow! Thank You all so much! Those were some awesome reviews. I think that was the most reviews I've had for any chapter so far. And as a reward, here is the next chapter. Thanks again, and keep reading and reviewing =D**_

_**Chapter 17: Betrayed**_

_Thoughts**/ Inner Sakura**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had just set as Sasuke walked Sakura to the steps of her apartment. The pink haired beauty stood beside the mysterious Uchiha, his jacket hanging loosely around her small shoulders. The evening had become cooler, and Sasuke had removed it from himself, and draped it around Sakura, to keep her warm. As always, he was the picture of a perfect gentlemen. Now, they stood in an awkward silence, each waiting for the other to speak.

"This was nice." Sasuke's words broke the silence.

Sakura nervously shifted from one foot to the other. " Yeah, I had a nice time. I'll see you later Sasuke."

She turned to make her way up the steps, but Sasuke's hand gripped her wrist. "Sakura wait. I wanted to give you something." Sasuke released her arm and reached into the pocket of the jacket that still hung around her frame.

He pulled out a small velvet box. Sakura's heart was pounding in her ears. She knew what it meant when she had agreed to go out with Sasuke, but he couldn't be, she didn't know if she could handle that right now. She had thought she was ready, but was she really?

She tried to speak,anything to delay him. "Sasuke...I..." Her voice failed her.

Sasuke flipped the box open revealing a beautiful silver charm bracelet. Sakura had to muffle her sigh of relief. "Sasuke, it's beautiful."

Sasuke gave her his typical cocky smile. "I hoped you would like it." He removed the bracelet from its soft bed, and slipped it onto Sakura's wrist.

Sakura moved her wrist back and forth, twisting it to get a better look at her present. From the stunning silver chain hung three delicate charms. A miniature cherry blossom tree, a small silver kunai, and the symbol of the Uchiha family, a fan, encrusted with sapphires, rubies, and diamonds.

Sakura didn't know what to say, she had never received such a beautiful, and expensive present, even if it wasn't a very practical gift for a kunoichi.

"Oh Sasuke, Thank you so much. I love it" She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. A gust of wind lifted her hair and caused a small shiver to run down her spine.

"You should go inside before you catch a cold." He brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face.

Sakura nodded. "Good night Sasuke."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Gently pressing their lips together, for a soft kiss. He pulled back and stroked her cheek. "Good night Sakura."

She continued up the stairs, and entered her apartment, as Sasuke walked down the street and out of sight. She closed the door behind her and shrugged out of the over sized jacket.

"About time you got back forehead." Ino sat comfortably across Sakura's sofa. Her arms folded across her chest.

Sakura jumped at the unexpected voice. Her hand clutched her chest, where her racing heart banged painfully against her ribs.

"Ino! What are you doing here. Don't you have better things to do than break into my apartment?" Sakura laid Sasuke's jacket across back of the couch, and looked expectantly at her best friend.

Ino just rolled her eyes " What could be more interesting than your date with Sasuke? And it's not breaking in when you leave the door unlocked." She slid over and made room so Sakura could sit next to her. "So, how was you date?"

Sakura sighed and sat down, folding her legs underneath her. "It was wonderful, as usual." She leaned back and rested her head on the cushion.

Ino threw her hands up in frustration. " Sakura, I swear, you are the only person who could go out with someone as hot as Sasuke, and not be happy about it." She let herself slump back into the couch, with an audible 'umph'.

"I know. And he has been so wonderful. He always brings me flowers," she motioned to the vase of yellow daisies on the counter, "he takes me to the most romantic places, and he even buys me things." She raised her wrist to show off the bracelet.

Ino's gaze locked on it for the first time. " Wow. Thats beautiful. Sasuke gave you that?" Sakura nodded in confirmation. "It looks like he really is different. The old Sasuke would never do anything so sweet."

Sakura rolled her eyes. " I remember." She absentmindedly stroked the shimmering charms.

"Sakura, whats the matter." Ino reached out held her hand. " You have been going out with Sasuke almost every night for the last two weeks."

"And you always have a good time, right?" The blond squeezed Sakura's hand gently.

"Yes, but..." Sakura let her voice trail off.

"But what? Two weeks ago you were prepared to marry Sasuke." She looked at her friend like a teacher scolding their student. "And you ranted and raved that it was none of Tsunade's business who you married."

"I was hurting, and confused." Sakura's soft voice held an edge of defense.

Ino raised her voice in frustration. " And you wont even tell me what happened between you and Kakashi."

Sakura's jaw tightened as she held back tears. " It doesn't matter. There is nothing between us anymore."

Ino leaned back into the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. " Then why do you keep distancing yourself form Sasuke."

"What are you talking about? We just got back form a date." Sakura presented her adorned wrist as proof.

"Yes you go out with Sasuke. You hold his hand and even kiss him sometimes. But your not there. Your mind and heart are always elsewhere." Sakura's shoulders slumped at Ino's words.

Ino continued. " And even though he doesn't say anything, he notices. He can tell that when your with him, you're really wishing you could be with someone else. Imagine how hard it must be for him, trying to impress a girl who has already been swiped off her feet by someone else."

Sakura's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "What should I do?"

Ino's response was automatic " Do you love Sasuke?"

Sakura chewed on her lip, deciding how to answer. "I don't know. I used to think I did....but now, I'm just not sure."

Ino shrugged her shoulders. " But you still plan on marrying him. Because_ 'it's what's best for the village_' right?" Ino quoted Sakura's words.

Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"Then I think you should make more of an effort. Stop comparing him to that no good Copy Nin, and give him a real chance." Ino's posture relaxed as her lecture ended. "You liked him when he was a jerk, he has to be easier to like now."

Both girls shared a brief laugh at Sasuke's expense. "You know what Ino, your right. I have been treating him unfairly." Sakura stood, grabbing Sasuke's jacket from the couch.

Ino sat there confused. " Where are you going? It's already dark outside. And I want to hear all about your date." She stuck out her bottom lip in a mock pout.

Sakura flashed her a mischievous grin. " Sasuke forgot his jacket. I think I'll return it to him." She gave her friend a wink and headed towards the door. " See you tomorrow."

She closed the door behind her leaving Ino on the sofa, with her mouth hanging open.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Stars were sprinkled across the sky as Sasuke opened the door to his apartment. His date with Sakura hadn't gone exactly as he hoped, but things were defiantly improving.

It wouldn't be long before they were married and he could start rebuilding his clan again. After all, that is why he returned in the first place.

He sighed as he flipped the light on, illuminating his meager apartment. Soon the repairs to his family home would be finished, and he could finally move back into the Uchiha compound.

He began to cross the room, then stopped suddenly.

His body tensed, as he detected the presence of another chakra signature. " Come out, I know your in here. I can sense your chakra." His confident voice didn't falter.

A slender silhouette slipped out from the shadows behind him. Her arms wrapped seductively around his waist, while her soft lips caressed his exposed neck.

A chill of anticipation ran down his spine, and he turned to embrace his intruder. "What are you doing here?" He wrapped his arms tightly around her, forcing their bodies together.

"I think you already know." She fisted her fingers in his raven locks, and crashed her lips desperately to his.

Sasuke reached around her and turned out the lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night sky was slowly being decorated by brilliant stars, as Sakura walked the two blocks to Sasuke's apartment. By now she knew the way by heart.

The streets were quiet and empty, most people were at home in their beds. A cool breeze whipped around Sakura causing her to shudder. She took Sasuke's jacket and wrapped it tightly around her.

She could smell his scent on every fiber of the jacket. _ He smells so good....._ Sakura's pace quickened. Now that she had made up her mind she was excited about her little outing.

She turned the corner and her eyes soon fell upon Sasuke's apartment. Her heart was racing, as the adrenaline pulsed through her veins. Soon she would see him, and he would know exactly how she felt.

_It would be nice if I knew how I felt._

_**Your excited, your heart is beating like a race horse.**_

_I know, but why am I so excited all of a sudden?_

_**Because he's hot!**_

_Uh, is that all you think about?_

_**No, thats all you think about. **_

_Whatever._

_**Admit it you know you want him. His lips brushing passionately against yours. His hands freely exploring your body, sending waves of pleasure through your very core....**_

_Thats enough... How am I supposed to think straight with you in my head?_

She shook her head trying to rid herself of that line of thinking. But it was too late, her body tingled, longing for his touch.

She continued walking towards Sasuke's building. His apartment window was dark, causing her to stop in the middle of the street._ Maybe he's asleep.....perhaps I should just go home._

Then, a light from inside illuminated his window. _Good, he's awake._

She started towards his apartment again, just as the light went back out. She could see his shadow moving towards the window. Her mind was filled images from Romeo and Juliet. With Sasuke standing before the window calling out for his true love.

Her delusions were quickly shattered by another figure wrapped in his arms.

Sasuke's face was buried deeply into her fiery locks, as his hands greedily removed her clothing. Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke ravaged her naked body, his hands sliding along her supple flesh, as his mouth devoured her every inch.

Her pale skin glowed in the soft moon light, as her body was forced against window frame. Sasuke's form melted with her, and she could delicate hands fisting in his hair. Sakura could only stand and watch, shock prevented her from looking away. She couldn't see the mysterious woman's face, but she could see Sasuke's, and now he was looking right at her.

Even in the dark, he could see the betrayal etched on her face.

Finding her strength, she turned and began running down the street, ignoring his voice as he called her name into the night. Sasuke's jacket fell from her shoulders, and landed softly on the pavement, she left it there.

She continued running until she reached the familiar steps of her apartment. Then, broken hearted, and out of breath, she allowed herself to collapse into her sorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ok so not real long, but I wanted to give you a little something. Poor Sakura. Hopefully there are not too many mistakes, I was too tired to re-read it again. Remember to review.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Just for Tonight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Thanks again for all the support, you guys have been awesome! Things have been going well, and I'm felling pretty good. I'm dedicating this chapter to Jenneke88, who has helped me with her infinite wisdom and inspiration.....(plus this makes good motivation for an update of her own). I hope everyone will enjoy this "fun" little chapter ;D And on an irrelevant little side note, most of you probably know by know that I'm a huge 'Twilight' fan. I just found out that the guy who plays Edward in the upcoming movie will be signing autographs and t-shirts in a city only 3 hours away from me. But, since I'm still not allowed to drive yet (b/c of surgery), I have to miss it. So sad...oh well..... on with the show :)**_

_**Chapter 18:Just for Tonight**_

_**Inner Sakura/ **Thoughts_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura!" Sasuke pounded his fist against Sakura's door. "Open the damn door! Please let me explain." His hand made contact against the wooden obstruction, shaking its frame.

He ran his fingers through his raven locks, pushing it out of his face. " I know your home. Don't make me break the door down."

After a brief shuffling from inside the house, the door swung violently open. Ino glared out from the partially open doorway, one hand bracing the door frame, the other planted firmly on her hip.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Her voice dripped with obvious disdain.

Sasuke spoke through his teeth. " I want to speak to Sakura." His eyes narrowed and he returned Ino's glare.

"Like I told you yesterday, she doesn't want to talk to you." She moved to slam the door in his face, but he caught it by the edge before it closed.

"Back off Sasuke" Ino pushed on the door, but Sasuke held tight.

His face twisted into a menacing scowl. "Not till I've had a chance to explain."

Ino's expression turned to disbelief, and her tone was mocking. "Oh, I can't wait to hear your explanation for being caught screwing another woman."

Sasuke had to reign in his anger. " I would never cheat on Sakura."

Ino cocked an eyebrow. "Really,then what exactly were you doing?"

"I didn't know it wasn't her!" Sasuke's voice exploded. " It was dark, and I didn't get a good look at her."

"So you always undress random people who come to your apartment? Remind me not to visit." She tried pushing on the door again, but to no avail. "I'm not buying that crap, and neither will Sakura. Now leave before I make you take a long walk off a short cliff."

He gave a dark laugh. "I'm not scared of you."

"But you are scared of Tsunade." A confident smile lit the blond's face, as she watched Sasuke's obvious displeasure at the mention of that name. " Leave now, or I'll tell her the real reason her apprentice hasn't been in for two days." She pushed the door again, this time he didn't resist, and the door shut with a satisfying thud.

"This isn't over." Sasuke turned from her apartment, and stormed down the street towards the practice fields. Hopefully he could find Naruto a work off some of his frustration.

Ino pressed her back against the door and let out a sigh of relief. "He's gone." she called across the room as she walked over to the sofa and sat down.

The bedroom door opened and Sakura moved to join Ino. "Do you believe what he said?" There was hope and mistrust in the rosettes voice.

"You could hear us all the way in there?" Sakura nodded in admission. Ino chewed on her bottom lip. She was hoping to spare her friend the pain of hearing his voice.

Ino slowly shook her head. "No. I don't believe him. How could I? I mean, are we seriously supposed to believe that a Shinobi like Sasuke really confuse red hair for pink just because it was a little dark? Or that he couldn't tell the difference in your voices? No. Its just to much to accept."

Sakura lowered her head. "Yeah, your right. He must be lying."

The pain in Sakura's voice made Ino furious. She deserved better than this. "Sorry Sakura." She reached out to take her friends hand when an idea hit her. " I know how to cheer you up. We're going out."

Sakura looked at her doubtfully, but Ino cut her off. " I'm not taking no for an answer. You need to let loose and have a little fun." She gave Sakura her most convincing smile. "Besides, they just opened up this great little club outside the village, that I've been dying to go to."

He first reaction was to tell her know, but she couldn't deny that Ino was right. Things had really sucked lately, and she could use a little fun. "Ok, you win. I'll go out with you."

"Yes!" Ino's voice erupted into a series of high pitched squeals. She flung her arms around Sakura, embracing her in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. We're going to have so much fun."

Sakura mumbled under her breath. "I really hope I wont regret this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, and the girls were standing outside the club. A steady beat of music could be heard from down the street, and multi colored lights flashed, advertising the clubs entrance. A group of men whistled as they walked past, and Sakura was beginning to doubt whether this was a good idea.

"I still cant believe I let you dress me." She looked down at her revealing outfit. She wore a sexy red top with a plunging neckline, a short denim skirt, and a pair of strappy heels. Her pink locks fell in ringlets around her face, and her lips were painted dark red. "I look like a whore. Those guys probably thought we were prostitutes."

"Sakura, your being ridiculous. They were starring because we look hot." She Swiped her hand down her body like a game show host showcasing a prize.

Sakura rolled her eyes. At least her outfit was more modest than Ino's. Her long blond hair cascaded loosely down her back, stopping just above her hips. She wore a dark purple halter dress, that landed mid thigh. The v-shaped plunging neckline rested on her belly button, and large openings on her sides and back, left little to the imagination.

The door opened and they were flooded by lights and sounds. As they stepped into the crowded club, Ino took Sakura by the hand and lead her through the moving crowd. Everyone was dancing and jumping to the music and Ino began to sway along as they made their way to the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" Ino had to practically yell over the roar of the club.

Sakura shook her head. " I don't care. Whatever your having." A huge grin appeared on Ino's face, but before Sakura could remedy her mistake, she slipped away between the sea of people.

She returned in a flash, carrying a small tray filled with glasses of brightly colored liquid. Sakura looked at her skeptically. "What is that?"

Ino pressed a glass into her hand. "Don't ask. Just drink." She tipped back her glass and downed it in one gulp.

Hesitantly, Sakura followed suite, gaging as the liquid burned her throat. "Could you have gotten anything stronger?"

Ino flashed her a wicked grin. "No. Now drink up, were her to have fun!"

They both picked up another glass, toasted mid air, and knocked it back.

Sakura just finished her third glass, when a warm hand rested gently on her shoulder, startling her. She spun around, hand instinctively going to her waist where her kunai would be. A velvety voice quickly soothed her concerns.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Sakura looked up into beautiful brown eyes. Standing before her was a young man, about her age, dressed in dark clothes. He was tall, with brown hair, medium build and cute features.

"My name is Ken. I was just wondering if you wanted to dance?" He held out his hand to her.

"Well...I don't..." Sakura began to excuse herself, but Ino cut in.

"She would love to. Isn't that right Sakura ." She nudged Sakura closer to him, receiving a death glare.

"Great." Ken took Sakura by the hand and lead her to the dance floor.

The pair made their way through other dancers, till they came to a vacant spot. They let their bodies sway along to the upbeat pace of the music. Sakura ran one hand along her body while the other was raised above her head, her hips gently moving back and forth.

Ken placed one hand on her side, and the other at her waist. He pulled her closer, till their bodies were touching, and they could feel each others breath on their skin. Usually, Sakura would have never dance this way with someone she just met, but the drinks lowered her inhibitions. In the distance she saw Ino dancing with a small group of guys. She wanted to be upset with Ino, but she couldn't, she was having too good of a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat in a dark corner, sipping the strongest thing he could find. The club was packed with people, and loud music blasted from all around the room. Not his usual choice to hang out, but perfect to pick up women, and tonight he was looking for companionship. He had been sitting there for almost an hour watching the people trickle in and out. Several women had managed to find him hiding in the darkness, but he dismissed them all. They just weren't her.

Then, something moving through the crowd caught his eye. A flash of pink. His heart skipped a beat, but it couldn't be her, she would never come to a place like this. Then the figure was lost amongst the crowd of bodies.

He tipped back the remaining contents of his glass. And he saw her again. This time she was standing next to a blond girl. _Is that Ino?_ He shook his head. No he was definitely drunk. His mind was being irrational, trying to create a reason for her to be here tonight. Even though he knew it was only a delusion, the damage was done. His entire body ached for her.

The longing became too much to bear. She would have to do, even if he had to pretend. If only for tonight, she would be his Sakura.

He stood from the table, and began to cross the packed room. He reached the spot where he had seen her, but she was gone. He carefully scanned the room for any sign of her. Then he spotted her, about twenty feet away on the dance floor. She was dancing with another man, but that wouldn't be a problem. He had stolen women from their dates before. This would be no different.

He carefully slipped between the sea of dancing partners. Moving unnoticed towards the unsuspecting rosette. He continued to close in, victory within his grasp. Then, just ten feet away from his goal, he stopped. From this distance he could see her face clearly, but he couldn't believe his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura continued to let her new found sense of freedom flow through her. She wrapped her arms around Ken's neck, and didn't object as his hand slid down to rest on her lower back. Their bodies moved together in a display of sensual desire. His hand slid lower, till his fingers were gently tracing her butt. He leaned down and began to trail hot kisses across her ear and neck. As one hand was sliding down, the other was moving up, slowing inching towards her partially exposed chest.

Before his fingers could lay claim on their prize, strong hands violently jerked him away, and sent him flying across the room.

Sakura jerked back and immediately took a fighting stance, prepared to fend off an attacker. What she saw took her breath away. Standing directly in front of her was Kakashi.

Everything came flooding over her all at once. All the love, longing and pain. Tears welled in her eyes, and before she knew what she was doing she flung herself into his arms and began assaulting his masked face with her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her fingers fisted into his silver locks.

His lips found hers, and desperately clung to her through the thin fabric. His arms locked around around her delicate frame, and hoisted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Then, in a puff of smoke they were gone, leaving behind a room full of shocked witnesses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reappeared inside Kakashi's apartment, Sakura still clinging to his body. Finally in a private setting, Sakura ripped off his mask, revealing his glorious face. Oh, how she missed seeing it. Her lips forcefully crashed onto his with bruising power. She nipped and sucked on his lower lip, her teeth grazing his skin.

A deep, moan escaped his throat, and she slipped her tongue past his lips and into his warm mouth. Her tongue caressed his as they battled for dominance. Sakura was fierce and unwilling to yield, and in the end Kakashi gave in to her demand.

While Sakura dominated his mouth, Kakashi busied himself with removing her clothes. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, only briefly disturbing their kiss. He turned, pressing her back against the wall for support, leaving his hands free to capture her perky breasts. His fingers nimbly kneaded her supple flesh, causing her to moan in pleasure.

She threw her head back and ached her body against the wall. His mouth ravished its way down her neck, and collar bone to her supple mounds. He nipped and sucked on the soft flesh, his tongue teasing her hard bud. She pulled demandingly on his silver spikes, as he lifted her from the wall and moved across the room.

There was a small crash as the contents on the couch were swiped to the floor. Gently he placed her on the soft cushions, and began to trail hot kisses down her stomach. Skillfully, he slid his fingers under the top of her skirt, and began to pull it down at a painfully slow pace. Sakura's body trembled with anticipation, as he did the same with her panties.

He returned his mouth to her soft skin, kissing his way to her womanhood. His hot tongue slipped between her slick folds, as he tasted her sweet core. She moaned out in ecstasy, as he played with her sensitive bud.

He slipped two fingers between her thighs, and began pumping inside of her at a steady rhythm. Sakura's fingers dug into the couch as her pleasure became to much. She threw her head back and her screams filled the air as she reached her release. Her body shuddered as she rode out the wave of pleasure.

Kakashi quickly removed his close, and discarded them on the floor. Re-positioning her on the couch, he hooked her legs around him, as he leaned over her naked body. Sakura could feel his hard length as it pressed against her thigh.

"I need you." Her eyes were begging him to take her. "Please Kakashi."

He positioned himself at her entrance, and gently thrust himself inside her. She felt better than he remembered, and he began thrusting himself deeper. He had to concentrate to keep a steady pace. He didn't want to rush this, no he was going to take his time. He began moving inside of her slow, and deep.

He could feel Sakura's walls begin to tighten around him, and he knew she was reaching her peak. He began moving faster, and harder, pushing all of himself into her. Her breathing became ragged, and with one final thrust, she met her release. Her walls contracted around him, coaxing out his own climax, as he spilled his seed inside her.

He rolled to the side, and sat on the couch, pulling her upright and into his arms. He held her against his chest, both panting too heavily to speak. He wanted to hold her like this forever, to never see her in the arms of another man again. He kissed the top of her head, and smoothed out her matted pink locks. No matter what he wished it could be, he knew that this was only for tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I know it was kinda long, the longest chapter so far, but I think it was worth it. R&R**_


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth Revealed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...blah...blah...blah..**_

_**Once again thanks for all the awesome reviews, they really motivate me to update. It makes me so happy to see how many people enjoy my story. Thanks for all the support. Keep reading and reviewing :)**_

_**Chapter 19: The Truth Revealed**_

_**Inner Sakura/** Thoughts_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Dawn was just beginning to break, as Sakura stirred in the bed. Slowly she lifted her head, and rubbed the back of her hand across her sleepy orbs. Carefully, she clutched her throbbing head, massaging her sore temples. That was the last time she would let Ino talk her into anything.

Images of last nights events slowly began to come back to her. She blushed, remembering all the places she and Kakashi had sex. The couch, the kitchen counter, in the shower, and finally the bed. Her body hurt in places she didn't know she had. She looked around the room as it was slowly basked in the soft morning light, she was still in Kakashi's apartment. Instinctively she stretched one arm across the bed, expecting to feel her lover. Instead she found only cold sheets. She wrapped the blanket around her naked body and sat up, moaning a little as her sore muscles stretched into the new position.

"Kakashi?" She called his name as her eyes searched the room.

She found him sitting in a chair in the corner, arms folded across his chest. She gathered the blanket in her arms and slid off the bed. Her bare feet made no noise as she crossed the room.

"What are you doing over there?" She stopped just a few feet away from him.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." His cold, withdrawn persona, was back in place. He lifted a small bundle of clothing from the night stand next to him. " I went to your apartment and picked up a few things."

He held them out to her, and she stepped forward to take them. "Thank-you."

"I figured you wouldn't have time to go home and change before your shift at the hospital, and the clothes you were wearing last night would certainly draw attention." He shifted uneasily in his chair. Sakura could tell there was more he wasn't saying.

"Kakashi. Is everything all right?" She reached out and touched his arm.

Kakashi let out a deep breath. " Last night was a mistake. It never should have happened. But I can promise you I won't be bothering you again."

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip. It drove Kakashi crazy when she did that. It took everything he had to restrain himself, so he wouldn't take her again, right now.

She spoke in her soft, sultry voice. "But, what if I want you to bother me." The blanket slipped an inch, and Kakashi's breathing hitched.

He took several calming breaths to clear his head. He couldn't allow himself to become distracted. When he finally spoke, his voice was pained. "I'm sorry Sakura, but we've already had this discussion."

"I know. I remember it clearly." She moved forward, closing the remaining space between them. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I can't believe how stupid I was."

"What are you talking about?" He pulled on her arms, trying to dislodge them from his neck, but Sakura held tight.

"I see now what you were trying to do. And I can't believe I bought your little charade, no matter how convincing it was." She positioned herself so that she was straddling his lap.

He put his hands around her waist, and pulled, but Sakura clamped her legs tightly around him. "I still don't follow you."

"Breaking my heart for my own good. A noble concept. But I'm on too you." She grinned at his clearly fake confusion, and continued. "I know that you, Hatake Kakashi, are in love with me."

Kakashi's sharp intake of breath, let Sakura know she was right. It took Kakashi a moment to regain his composure. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura placed her fingers over his soft lips, effectively silencing him.

"Don't try to deny it. I know I'm right." She brought her other hand up to his face and began running her fingers through his silver locks. "I was awake last night, when you thought I was sleeping. I heard you when you said that you loved me."

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He could try to lie again, but he was tired of that. He was tired of pretending that he didn't want to be with her. Sick of seeing her in the arms of another, knowing that he drove her there. He wanted her to be his, and no one else's. Besides, after last night he doubted if Sakura would believe another lie. So, he did the only thing he could. He kissed her.

It was short, but fierce, and hiding behind it were a thousand unspoken words. He pulled back and studied those deep jade eyes that he loved so much. Sakura's face held a triumphant expression.

When he spoke, his voice was no longer cold, but filled with the warmth and compassion that Sakura missed. "You really are too smart for your own good." Sakura laughed, and Kakashi's heart lit up at the sound.

He kissed her gently on the forehead. "But that still doesn't change anything. The law says we can't be together."

Sakura stuck out her lip in an adorably pouty face, and tapped her forefinger against her chin. After a moment, her eyes lit up, and a devious smile crossed her face. "Then its a good thing I know someone who can change laws."

Kakashi didn't even have to ask. He knew the particular blond she was thinking of. "Should I come with you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. It would probably be safer for you if I talked to her alone. Tsunade has quite the temper."

Kakashi nodded, remembering all the times she had thrown an empty glass at him for showing up late. It would be best if he stayed behind. After all, she would never hurt her apprentice, but he doubted if that same leniency would extend to him.

Sakura tried to remove herself off Kakashi's lap, but he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. "Where do you think your going?"

"I should probably go speak to her before she gets into the sake" She made another attempt to wriggle free, but failed.

"It's still early." Kakashi stood, lifting her in his arms, as he wrapped her legs around his waist. "She won't be up for another hour or two." He tugged on the blanket, casting it to the floor. "And I know the perfect way to pass the time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost three hours later, Sakura was walking down the street towards Hokage tower. She chuckled silently to herself.

_That man has no sense of time. No wonder he's always late._

_**And if we're lucky, he'll make us late more often.**_

_If he does that too often, I won't be able to walk._

_**I'm not complaining.**_

A deep blush colored her cheeks. _Me Neither._

The thought of being with Kakashi made her heart beat quicker. She had to keep herself from running the last block. Soon everything would be ok, she was sure of it.

She turned the corner and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see. Leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest, was Sasuke. She wasn't going to let him catch her off guard. She thrust her chin out and walked past him without a second glance.

But Sasuke wasn't going to be ignored. He followed behind her, taking her by the elbow. " Sakura, I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you" She yanked her arm from his grip, an quickened her pace.

Sasuke continued to follow. "I have a right to explain." She didn't slow down. "Sakura, listen to me." He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder.

She spun around, slapping his hand off of her. "Don't touch me Uchiha! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You are no longer any of my concern."

"Ok, your right, I messed up. But I still want to marry you." For a split second, he sounded sincere, but Sakura wasn't buying it. "You know you still want to be with me."

"Find someone else to help restore your clan. I've moved on." She turned a stomped off towards her destination. This time Sasuke did not follow.

As he watched her walk away his anger was building. He would not be rejected. He would soon make her see the error of her ways. Then she would be sorry.

By the time she reached the tower, her anger had once again been replaced by giddy excitement. She climbed the stairs, and made her way down the hall towards Tsunade's office.

She took a deep breath and wrapped three hard knocks against the door.

"Come in." Good, Tsunade sounded sober, and in a good mood.

The honey eyed blond sat at her desk, several papers lay before her. Standing beside her with a stack of folders was Shizune. "Sakura, so good to see you. Please, sit down."

Now Sakura understood her chipper attitude. She would do anything to get out of doing paperwork. She walked across the room, and took a seat in front of her Sensei. Hopefully her good mood would work in Sakura's favor.

The blond smiled at her apprentice, then turned her gaze on her assistant. "Shizune, would you excuse us for a minute?"

Shizune cast her a doubtful look. "Ok, but don't take too long. You have a lot of work to do." She gathered up her files and and headed for the door. She looked over her shoulder, and called out one last warning. " And don't even think about hitting the sake, I already cleaned out your hiding places."

Tsunade mumbled under her breath, and as soon as she was gone, she began rummaging through her drawers. "Damn it. She completely cleaned me out. She even found my secrete reserve." She slammed her fist down on the desk, causing the wood to groan.

Having finished with her rant, she gave her attention to Sakura. "So, what brings you by my office today?"

Sakura took a deep breath. She was suddenly feeling very nervous. " Well...there is something very important that I needed to talk to you about. And I need you to be open minded."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Sakura didn't usually beat around the subject like this. She leaned forward in her chair. "I'm listening."

Sakura quickly rambled through the events of the past month, barely stopping to breath. Her heart was pounding wildly, but she left nothing out. Tsunade remained silent, keeping her word to be open minded. Sakura told her everything that happened, right up to the fight with Sasuke only moments ago. When she finished telling her story, she fell silent, waiting for Tsunade's response.

Tsunade just sat there, several emotions flickering across her face. She leaned back in her chair, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, thats quite a situation you two have gotten yourselves into."

"Yes. And we were hoping you could help." She chewed nervously on her lower lip.

"Sakura. You know I would do anything for you. But this one is out of my hands." She unfolded her arms, and placed her hands on her desk. " If I made an exception for the two of you, people would say it was favoritism, and they would be right."

"But, even if I could change the law, I wouldn't. Because under most circumstances, it's a good law. It protects students from being forced into sexual situations, by their Sensei. And it also prevents upcoming Shinobi from trading sexual favors for unearned advancement."

Sakura sadly nodded her head. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. It broke Tsunade's heart to see her apprentice so upset.

"However." There was an edge of optimism in the Hokage's voice. "I don't really think your situation falls within the spirit of the law. Since your relationship started after he was no longer your Sensei. But it will ultimately be up to the Council of Elders."

Sakura instantly perked up, her eyes filled with hope. "Do you really think they will let us stay together?"

"Tsunade shrugged her shoulders. " I can't say for sure. But, I will try to persuade them in your favor. So, in the mean time I think you should enjoy each other's company while you can. Thats why I'll be re-assigning your hospital duties till everything is decided."

Sakura jumped up from her seat. "Thank you so much Sensei" She turned and headed eagerly towards the door.

"Oh and Sakura." Sakura turned to face Tsunade. "I don't think it will be necessary to keep this a secrete any longer. Once the council is informed the entire village will know." She cleared her throat. "Besides, I've been hearing some very interesting rumors about a pink haired medic, and a silver haired ninja, who made quite a scene on the dance floor last night."

Sakura's cheeks burned bright scarlet. She had almost forgotten there were witnesses to their little display. She groaned inwardly as she remembered Ino. That girl was sure to want an explanation as to why she ditched her in the middle of the club.

"Now get out of here. I'm going to go have a drink before Shizune comes back." Tsunade winked at her before slipping out of the window.

Her heart filled with the prospect of hope, Sakura set out to tell Kakashi the news. Whether it was good or bad, was too soon too tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Throughout most of their struggles, I've had people wondering why they hadn't gone to Tsunade. That has always been in my original plans, but, if I did it when they first returned, my story would have been a lot shorter. Now its all up to the council. Don't forget to review =D**_


	20. Chapter 20: The Council's Decision

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....**_

_**Keep up the good work with the reviews. They make all the difference. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 20: The Council's Decision**_

_Thoughts_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was headed down the street, a slight spring in her step. She was headed back to Kakashi's to tell him what Tsunade said. She was only a block away when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Forehead!!" Ino came running up behind her. "What's the big idea, ditching me in the club last night."

Inwardly, Sakura groaned. An interrogation was the last thing she needed right now. She stopped walking, and turned to face her best friend. "Good morning Ino-Pig. Nice to see you too."

Ino put her hands on her hips, and glared at the pink haired beauty. "So spill. One minute you were dancing with that cute guy, and the next thing I know there's a fight and your gone."

Sakura chewed her bottom lip, something she always did when she was nervous. "Well...I sort of went home with Kakashi."

"What!" Ino's scream echoed through the street. "You went home with....." Sakura quickly covered Ino's mouth with her hand.

"Shhhh. Do you want all of Konoho to hear you." She pulled back her hand, and began rubbing her head. She saw the look in Ino's eyes, and raised her hand to silence the oncoming assault of questions. "If you plan on putting me though the Spanish inquisition, I have to have lunch first. Your treat."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you can't leave out any details."

Thirty minutes later, Sakura and Ino were sipping tea at a quiet little tea house. Sakura had just finished telling her everything that happened since last night and for once, Ino was speechless.

"Wow forehead. For the first time I don't know what to say." Ino smiled, and both girls burst into laughter. After a few minutes, they calmed down, and resumed their conversation. "So do you really think Tsunade will be able to convince the Elders to let you stay together?"

"I hope so." Sakura's gaze settled on her cup. "I don't think I can bare having to be separated from him again."

Ino cast her friend a sympathetic glance. "Don't worry. If anyone can convince them, it's Tsunade." Ino took a long sip from her glass. "So do you have any idea how they are going to make their decision?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not really, but they'll probably talk to friends, and members of other squads, as well as Naruto, and Sasuke. That way they can make sure there wasn't anything going on while he was still my Sensei."

Ino nodded thoughtfully. "So, in the mean time, what are you planning to do?"

"Tsunade said we should spend as much time together as we can. And thats exactly what I plan to do." Sakura gave a firm, triumphant nod of her head.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Well, people were bound to find out eventually. Lets see how they react. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_2 Days Later_

Sakura sat across from Kakashi in an intimate little restaurant. The couple was holding hands and laughing quietly while waiting for their food to arrive. Throughout the restaurant people were starring, some with looks of confusion, others with their features twisted in disgust.

A tall woman, with short cropped hair walked by their table, bumping into Sakura as she passed. She glared at her over her shoulder. "Whore". It was just above a whisper, but Sakura heard her loud and clear.

"What did you say?" Her anger radiated around her in an almost visible aura. The woman flinched back in fear. Everyone knew that the Hokage's apprentice shared her Sensei's temper. Sakura began to push herself up from the table, but Kakashi caught her arm.

"Sakura" his voice was that of someone trying to appease an angry child. "This really isn't the place for that." He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, while giving her his signature eye crinkle. This gave the woman an opportunity to escape.

"Besides, the food is here." He turned his head to acknowledge the waiter standing by the table. The man timidly set their plates down and quickly walked away.

Sakura slumped back into her chair, folding her arms across her chest. "Fine." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "But I could have taken her."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm sure you could have. But we really shouldn't give the Elders any other excuses to keep us apart."

Sakura sighed. "I know. I just wish people would leave us alone." Sakura picked up her chopsticks and began pushing her noodles around on her plate. "At least our friends have been supportive. If you don't count Lee trying to kill you."

Kakashi laughed. "They just need time to get used us." He picked up his chopsticks, and lifted a pile of noodles from his plate. "Now eat, before it gets cold."

Sakura shook her head, a pout still plastered to her face. "I seem to have lost my appetite."

"Really?" Kakashi raised one eyebrow, and set down his food. He leaned across the table till his face was just inches from Sakura's. "Did I tell you how sexy you look when you pout like that?" He slipped one hand under the table, and began running his fingers up her thigh.

Sakura jumped in her chair, dropping her chopsticks onto her plate. "Kakashi what are you doing?" His hand continued to inch further up, reaching the hem of her skirt. Her back stiffened slightly. "Someone will see."

He leaned in closer, she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck. "Since you were no longer hungry, I thought I would find other ways to occupy you."

Sakura's body was trembling. "Well...you see...it turns out I am kind of hungry." She reached around him and picked up her fallen chopsticks. "Yummy" she slurped a few noodles from her plate.

Kakashi laughed, and returned his attention to his own plate. Sakura took several bites, then looked over at Kakashi. His plate was empty, and his mask intact. Sakura starred wide eyed. "How do you do that?"

He chuckled again, while rubbing the back of his head. "Lots of practice."

After Sakura finished her meal, the couple exited the restaurant. Once outside, Kakashi wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, and he lead them in the direction of his apartment. He began whispering in her ear, and soon her face matched her hair.

They were halfway down the street, when a messenger appeared before them. " Lady Hokage wants the two of you in her office right away."

Kakashi nodded his head and continued on his current path, with Sakura right beside him. The messenger cleared his throat from behind them. "I'm suppose to escort the two of you there....Now." Embarrassed he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Lady Tsunade was concerned you might get... lost... on the way."

Sakura covered her mouth to hide her amusement. With Kakashi's record, Tsunade wasn't taking any chances. "She may have news from the Elders." Sakura reasoned.

Reluctantly Kakashi agreed, and within minutes, they were standing in front of Hokage Tower. Once safely delivered to their destination, their escort disappeared, leaving them alone to face Tsunade.

Together they climbed the stairs, unsure weather to be eager or hesitant. Finally, they were outside Tsunade's office. Nervously, Sakura raised her hand, and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice echoed from the other side of the door. Kakashi pushed the door open, and hand in hand they entered her office.

Tsunade looked up from her desk and smiled."Ah, you made it. I knew that escort was a good idea."

Sakura walked forward and sat down across from the honey eyed blond. Kakashi came and stood behind his lover, his hand rested reassuringly on her shoulder.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Let's get right down to business. I called you here today because the council has finished their investigation and they have come to a decision." There was no missing the distress in her voice.

Tears began to sting Sakura's eyes. "So they've decided against us?" Behind her Kakashi stiffened.

Tsunade shook her head. "Not exactly." She reached under her desk and produced a bottle of sake, which she quickly poured into a glass for herself, and began to sip. "There has been a complication."

"What kind of complication." Kakashi's voice was harsh in contrast to Sakura's.

Tsunade set down her glass, and began to rub her forehead. " Sasuke."

At the mention of his name, Kakashi's grip on Sakura's shoulder tightened. Sakura looked at Tsunade, confusion written on her face. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He didn't." It wasn't a question. Kakashi's eye widened, as he put the pieces together. Tsunade nodded in confirmation. His entire body began to tremble with rage, and his grip on Sakura's shoulder became painful.

Sakura still wasn't following "What did he do. I don't understand." She looked pleadingly at Tsunade.

Tsunade lowered her head, and exhaled a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Sakura, but Sasuke has made a claim, against you and Kakashi." Sakura shook her head, she still didn't understand. "When questioned by the elders, he claimed that you and Kakashi had a prior relationship."

Understanding flashed across Sakura's face, followed by rage. She jumped to her feet, slamming her fist against Tsunade's desk. "Thats not true! Why would he say that?"

Kakashi stroked her hair in an attempt to console her. " I'm sorry love. But men like Sasuke don't handle rejection well. You refused him, now he's getting revenge."

"I'll kill him." Her hands clinched into fists, and angry tears began to fall down her cheeks. Her entire body began trembling, and a faint chakra glow could be seen enveloping her form. Neither Kakashi or Tsunade had ever seen Sakura so angry.

Tsunade quickly spoke up."I tried convincing the council that it wasn't true, but they said they couldn't ignore his claim given the circumstances." She poured another drink before continuing. "However I did convince them to give Sakura a chance to defend herself against his accusations."

Sakura began to calm down. "And just exactly how will I do that." There was a desperate edge in her voice.

It was Kakashi who answered. "Through combat."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Since the main issue here is weather you earned your place as a Shinobi or not, you will have to pass a trial by combat." She took a sip of her drink. "If you pass, you'll be granted jounin status, and this entire issue will be laid to rest."

Sakura nodded, her pink locks falling in her face. "And if I fail?"

Once again it was Kakashi who answered. "Then we'll be punished to the fullest extent of the law."

Sakura quickly regained her composure. She squared her shoulders and defiantly thrust out her chin. "Who will I be fighting?"

A half smile formed on Tsunade's face, and she took a long sip from her glass before answering. "Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sorry, I know its a little short, but the next chapter is the fight, and it will be longer.**_ _**I just have to do a little research, since I haven't written a fight scene before, and I want it to be good. I hope you enjoyed. I go back to work next week, so the posting will be a little slower. But, I'll try to get the next chapter up before I go back. **_


	21. Chapter 21: The Fight!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

_**Ok, since you all reviewed so good, I included some lemon goodness for you. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I got a crappy cold just before Thanksgiving, then I had to go back to work, with crappy cold (yuck). But anyway, here it is :)**_

_**Chapter 20 : Time to Fight!**_

_Thoughts_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sakura laid in her bed unable to sleep. Tomorrow would be the day that would decide everything. Her thoughts were filled with worry and doubt. What if she couldn't beat him? What if she was too weak? What would happen to Kakashi and her? She shut her eyes tight, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. Everything would be fine, it had to be. She had trained harder than ever over the last week, and this time she had Kakashi to help.

"_Flashback"_

_Sakura jumped into the air, narrowly dodging his oncoming attack. Panting heavily, she braced herself on a branch for support. She slid to her left, just as a kunai flew by, barely missing her head. She reached into her pouch and brought out her own kunai, just in time to block another attack. Suddenly, he was behind her, the tip of his blade pressing against her throat._

"_Your dead." Kakashi's husky voice came from behind her. Her removed his weapon from her neck and returned it to his side. "You have to be faster if you want to beat Sasuke." _

_Sakura wiped sweat from her brow. "We've been at this for hours." She continued to breath heavily. "I'm tired, and I need a break."_

"_We can break once you've gotten it right." Kakashi raised his voice slightly. "Now lets do it again." _

_Sakura gritted her teeth in irritation. "No. We've been working like this every day from dawn till dusk." _

"_You have to be prepared." Kakashi was practically yelling. His voice was filled with desperation. "The week they gave you is almost up, and your still not ready to face Sasuke." _

_Sakura threw her arms in the air. "I can't work with you dictating to me." She glared at him, her temper reaching it's peak._

"_Hey guys?" Naruto called from the base of the tree._

"_WHAT" Sakura and Kakashi yelled in unison. _

_Naruto flinched back at the sudden redirection of hostility. "I was just thinking....maybe the two of you should take a break, then Sakura could spar with me for a while...." He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "You know... give you guys a chance to cool down." _

_Sakura jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet. "Sounds good to me." She looked over her shoulder to cast a final glare at Kakashi._

_Casually, Kakashi pulled his Ichi Ichi from his pocket, and leaned against the tree. "Whatever..... Forgive me for caring about you." _

"_End of Flashback"_

And thats how it went for the rest of the week. They would train, then fight till Naruto broke them up. But, no matter how heated things would get, they always made up by the end of the night.

Sakura shifted her weight slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position. A strong, warm arm, slipped around her waist, pulling her tightly against a well muscled chest. Kakashi gently laid his lips on her soft, delicate neck. He kissed his way along her throat and up to her ear. "Your should to be sleeping. You have a big day tomorrow."

Sakura rolled over so she was facing him. "I know. I just can't get my brain to calm down." She snuggled in closer to his warmth.

Kakashi brought his free arm up to her face, and gently brushed aside some stray hairs. "Are you still worried about the fight?" Sakura nodded into his chest. Kakashi kissed her softly on the head. "Don't be. I know you'll do fine. Now, get some sleep."

Sakura tilted her face up to look at him. She could just make out his features in the dim light. She bit her lip, and gave him a mischievous grin, "But I'm not sleepy." She sensually ran her hand across his bare chest. "And I was kind of hoping we could do...something else." She let her hand slip farther down his chest to his lower region.

Purposefully, she began messaging his member threw his shorts. Kakashi let out a throaty growl.

She leaned in, her hot breath searing his skin, her lips resting lightly on his ear. "Whats the matter? Don't you like what I'm doing?" She slipped her hand under his shorts, and captured his fully erect shaft. Her hand delicately wrapped around him, and began slowly pumping.

Kakashi stiffened, and another moan escaped his lips. Sakura smiled to herself, pleased that she could tease him, as he so often teased her. He bucked upwards trying to quicken her pace, but she kept it painfully slow. "Sakura" His words were a plea.

Sakura released his member, much to his dissatisfaction, and in one quick movement she was sitting over him. She kissed a path down his muscled chest, inching her way farther down his body. She reached the edge of his shorts, and began pulling them down. She made slow work of her task, loving the desperate look on the copy nins face.

After discarding his clothing, she laid her lips on his thigh, and began slowly kissing upwards. Quickly, she claimed his manhood with her mouth. Kakashi threw back his head, enjoying the feel of her warm mouth surrounding him. She caressed his member with her tongue, while her mouth slid up and down around his length. Her teeth lightly grazed his sensitive flesh, sending shivers down his spine.

Kakashi let out another series of moans, as Sakura continued to pleasure him. He reached down letting his fingers trace the soft lacy fabric of her night shirt. He cupped her breast through the fabric causing her to moan into him. He couldn't take it anymore. "Sakura, I need you, now."

Sakura slowly lifted herself away from him, and crawled back up his body, laying soft kisses on his chest. Kakashi's hand slid down her thigh, his fingers hooked around her panties, slipping them off.

Sakura positioned herself above him, and slowly lowered her heated center onto his throbbing member. She moaned out in bliss, as he filled her aching core. Slowly she began to move, rocking her hips back and forth. Beads of sweat formed on her brow, and she threw her head back in pleasure. Kakashi gripped Sakura's hips, and began thrusting himself deeper inside her.

She raked her nails down his chest, as the build up inside her became too much. Kakashi began thrusting faster as he felt Sakura's walls tightening around him. With one final thrust, Kakashi exploded into ecstasy, sending Sakura over the edge with him. The night air was filled with moans, as both lovers met their release.

Breathing heavily, Sakura slid off Kakashi and onto the bed beside him. She snuggled deeply into his chest, as he folded his arms around her back.

"Now go to sleep." He half chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

Sakura let out a long exaggerated yawn. "Sure." She fanned her hand over her mouth. "Cause now I'm sleepy." She grinned wildly, before placing a soft goodnight kiss on his lips.

Kakashi pulled the blanket up around their shoulders. "Sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow." Sakura nodded compliantly.

"Kakashi..." She was almost asleep, her voice just above a whisper.

"Huh?" His voice was quiet, also on the verge of sleep.

"I love you...." Her words trailed off, as she drifted into restful sleep, not hearing his response.

"I love you too.....more than my own life." He tightened his arms around her, as he joined her in a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Sakura and Kakashi made it to the exam field, half of Konoha was already there. Shinobi and civilian alike were gathered, anxiously awaiting the upcoming battle.

"Kakashi" Sakura huffed. "I knew you were going to make us late." Sakura began forcing her way through the crowd.

Suddenly, an ANBU member appeared beside them. His dark spiky hair sticking out behind his white mask. "Your not late. They're just a little excited. So troublesome." Immediately the crowd parted, releasing who was standing amongst them. Hushed whispers whipped around them as people turned their heads to stare.

"Shikamaru. What are you doing here?" Sakura followed behind him as he lead them through the crowd.

He answered without turning around. "Tsunade wanted to make sure I found you." They broke through the mass, and into the clearing. "The Elders will be arriving shortly."

Then, just ten feet away from where they stood, the crowd parted and Tsunade emerged, flanked on either side by the council members. Following closely behind them was Sasuke Uchiha. At the sight of him, Sakura's temper instantly flared. He was the reason she was here in the first place. If he hadn't lied to the council, she could be living happily ever after with Kakashi.

She ground her teeth together, and clinched her fists painfully tight. Unknowingly, she took a step in his direction, but firm hands held her in place. "Wait Sakura. Save it for the match." Kakashi's voice was calm, he hid his rage well.

Together, with Shikamaru on her left, and Kakashi on her right, they walked towards the center of the clearing, and the council. Sakura's breathing became faster as they neared their destination.

Kakashi squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Remember your training." He whispered in her ear. "You can't win if you lose your cool. So stay calm. Don't let him get to you."

"Right" Sakura nodded her head. Across the way she could see the elders watching. Sasuke's expression caught her attention. He was obviously uncomfortable with the pairs close proximity. Sakura smiled, she'd really piss him off.

She grabbed Kakashi's shoulder and spun around so she was facing him. Jumping up, she wrapped her legs around his torso, and pressed her lips to his mask covered ones.

Gasps and mummers exploded around them, as everyone took in the scene before them. Gently, Kakashi tried to pry her off, but she held tight. "Sakura, I'm not really sure this is the place for this."

Sakura pulled back, but didn't let go. "But this may be the last time I am allowed to do this." Again, she pressed her lips to his, and this time, he wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss.

"Tsunade, do something." One member of the council pleaded.

Another added. "This is highly inappropriate."

In an attempt to hide her laughter, Tsunade loudly cleared her throat. "Ok you two that's enough."

Unwillingly, Sakura unwound herself from Kakashi, and walked the few remaining feet to stand before the people who had decided her fate.

When she was standing in front of them, the female elder spoke. "Sakura Haruno. You are here today because you and Kakashi Hatake, are accused of having and inappropriate student - teacher relationship." She raised her hand to silence any protest. "Normally, there would be no question to our judgment. However, since Lady Tsunade assures us that this is a unique situation that isn't likely to be repeated, we are granting you this exception."

When she was finished speaking, the male elder approached. "But we can not ignore the claim that has been made against you personally. Today you will have to prove yourself before the council, and all of these witnesses." He motioned towards Sasuke. "His claim is that you made your way through your early training, not by skill, but in trade for sexual favors."

Sakura ground her teeth harder, but she remained silent.

The council woman spoke again. "However, you are entitled to defend yourself against such accusations. If you win, you will have proven his claim false, and be allowed to continue your relationship with Kakashi Hatake, as well as being awarded the status of jounin."

All around them the crowd was charged with anticipation. "However, if you fail." The male elder cut in. "You will both be stripped of your positions as village Shinobi, and further punished as the council sees fit." Once again whispers circulated through the gathered audience.

"So Sakura, do you accept the terms of this offer." Tsunade spoke to her apprentice.

"Do I have a choice?" Sakura's tone was sarcastic.

Tsunade shook her head. "Not really."

"Then I accept." Sakura stepped forward leaving Kakashi standing alone.

"Alright then, let begin." Tsunade motioned with her hand, and several ANBU members emerged and began controlling the crowd.

"I'm sorry, but if you are not a village Shinobi, you will have to leave." The black ops members began to disburse the mass. "All Shinobi present, please relocate to a safe 100 yard viewing distance."

Several members of the crowd began to complain. "Thats not fair." "We have a right to watch too."

Tsunade stepped forward, casting a killer stare on those who opposed her. "This is not a civilian matter. Now leave, before I get really pissed off." They didn't have to be told twice. Everyone turned and fled, as the Shinobi took to the surrounding trees.

Soon there were only four people remaining on the field, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade and Sasuke. Sakura looked up at Kakashi. "You better get going. The sooner I kick his butt, the sooner we can leave."

Kakashi ran his hand through her short pink locks. "I'll be waiting for you." He gave her a chaste kiss, before disappearing in the trees.

Tsunade smiled and turned to face Sakura. "Good luck." She looked over her shoulder at Sasuke. "Try not to die." She spit the words at him. Then she turned back towards Sakura, patted her arm, and joined the others in the trees.

Finally, it was just the two of them. Sasuke eyed her up and down, a confident grin on his face. "Why don't you give up this charade. You know you can't beat me."

Sakura stretched her neck from side to side, rolling her shoulders, the way boxers do before a big fight. "We'll just have to see about that. Because I'm not giving up without a fight."

"Hn." He smirked at her. "Then I'll try not to damage you too badly. After all, I wouldn't want ruin that pretty face of yours. I need you to look good for our wedding."

Sakura began charging chakra in her palm. "I. Will. Never. Marry. You!" She slammed her hand into the ground splitting it wide open.

Sasuke jumped into the air, easily evading her attack. "Your so predictable." He taunted her. "Beating you will be so easy, I won't even have to activate my sharingan."

"Big mistake." Sakura threw herself at him, fist aimed at his face. He blocked, and landed a powerful kick to her stomach, sending her flying across the field. Sakura slowly recovered, standing on shaky legs.

Sasuke made his way over to her. "Face it, your just not as strong as me." He reached out and stroked her cheek, his eyes mocking her. "Are you ready to give up yet?"

"Never." She swung her leg around, almost connecting her kick. He caught her leg just before impact and used it to throw her like a rag doll. Her back slammed into a nearby tree, and she landed face first onto the hard ground.

Sakura pushed herself up from the dirt. Pain shot threw her body as she attempted to stand. Wincing, she grabbed her side. _Damn it. I think he broke a rib. _She took a deep breath._ Ok, It's time to end this. _She brought the back of her hand across her mouth, wiping away a small amount of blood. "Is that the best you can do?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, as he approached. Sakura jumped back and removed several kunai from her side pouch. She began throwing wildly, and Sasuke easily maneuvered out of range. She threw two more, and they hit several feet away from him sticking firmly in the ground.

Sasuke took several steps forward, standing in the ring of fallen kunai. "Thats pathetic. You didn't even come close." Sasuke stood completely calm before her.

Sakura smiled, and adjusted her gloves. "Actually, I'm dead on." She charged chakra to her palm once more and slammed her fist into the ground. Sasuke jumped into the air, avoiding the chunks of rock that shattered from the earth. Sakura just grinned bigger. "Gotcha!"

"What?" Confused, Sasuke looked around him, activating his sharingan. Only then did he notice the chakra strings that surrounded him. Everywhere Sakura had thrown a kunai, a faint chakra thread extended from the ground to her. Now, they were connected to the boulder sized rocks that floated around him. What he had originally mistaken for poor aim, was actually perfect planning, and he had fallen right into her trap.

"_Flashback"_

"_You'll never beat him using straight forward attacks. You have to out smart him." Kakashi massaged her shoulders after a long day of training. "You have the superior strength and chakra control, use that to your advantage. Let him think he has the upper hand, then strike."_

"_End Flashback"_

Sasuke realized his mistake too late. Using all her remaining strength, Sakura pulled on the attached threads bringing the boulders crashing to the ground, with Sasuke caught between them. Sakura dropped to her knees, exhausted. As the dust settled, Sakura knew it was over. Sasuke lay defeated on the ground, she had won.

The hyper active ninja was the first to come into view. He was jumping and shouting, as the others followed swiftly behind. "Alright Sakura! You did it!"

Sakura smiled and shook her head, _that's typical Naruto_. Slowly, she rose to her feet, and looked around. They were several hundred yards from their starting point. She hadn't realized they had covered so much ground, no wonder the others were so far away. Closing in on Naruto, was the only person she cared about seeing.

"Well, I assume your satisfied." Tsunade glared at the council members.

"Yes. Your apprentice has done quite well." The male elder nodded his head respectfully to the Hokage.

The female elder nodded as well. "I see no reason for our further presence her." Together, they turned and left, leaving friends and loved ones to celebrate.

Kakashi came into the clearing with the others. _She did it. _His heart was elated, she had won their right to be together. He looked across the field, she was still quite a ways off. A blond blur ran past him, as Naruto pulled in front of the group. _I'll be damed if Naruto is the first person to congratulate her._ Kakashi dashed across the field, gaining on the knuckle headed ninja. He could see her, she was waving as she walked towards them.

Suddenly his eyes opened in terror. "NO!" His scream echoed across the empty field.

"What?" Sakura cocked her head in confusion. A noise from behind drew her attention, and she spun around to face the cause.

Standing less than ten feet away was Sasuke. Hate filled is eyes, as he drew his sword. "Die Worthless Whore!" Lightning streaked around the blade as he charged his chidori eisou, and sprang at his victim. Sakura didn't have time to react, her strength was gone, and her chakra over used.

Sasuke bore down on her, his blade aiming directly for her heart. Suddenly a swirl of leaves appeared between them, and his sword came down piercing Kakashi's chest. Sakura gasped in horror, as Sasuke screamed in death. As his blade sliced through Kakashi, the Copy Nin's chidori ripped through the sharingan user's chest.

Sasuke stumbled back as blood poured from the hole in his chest. Stunned, he stared at his former Sensei as he fell to his knees and died.

Breathing heavily Kakashi braced himself as he pulled Sasuke's sword from his breast, and collapsed into Sakura's waiting arms.

"No...No...this can't be happening." Sakura sobbed as she kneel over Kakashi. "Don't die. You can't leave me." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to summon enough chakra to heal him. She could only manage a faint glow, and she knew that wouldn't be enough.

"Sakura" Kakashi's voice was strained. "Always remember.... that I..... I love you." He reached up and stroked his thumb across her cheek, leaving a bloody smear where they touched. His arm went limp, and his eyes slowly slid shut.

Sakura was becoming hysterical. "No! Stay with me. Please. Oh God no!" She forced herself, pushing more of her chakra into him. "Don't die.....Don't die...please..." She could feel herself becoming weaker as her chakra reached her limit, but she refused to give up. "....don't die...." Then her world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Wow! At long last there it is. Now just one chapter left and an epilogue. So get those idea wheels going, because at the end of the next chapter I will be asking for suggestions on how to end the story. But you should hold off on the suggestions till the next chapter is up. I hope this chapter met your reading needs. I actually cried writing this last scene. And yeah, there was a little Twilight refrence in there with the 'more than my own life' but I thought it fit. And I wanted to credit my husband with the idea for the boulder thing in the fight scene. Sorry if there are any errors, I was too tired to re-read it again. R&R**_


	22. Chapter 22: What Happens Next?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**_

_**Ok so this is the next to last chapter. I'm so very sorry it took a little longer to get out. Things have been crazy with Christmas, family, and work. Plus, I've been a little brain dead lately, but it finally came to me. So once you've finished reading, let me know what you want to happen to our lovely couple. I'll be waiting :) **_

_**Chapter 22: What Happens Next **_

_**Inner Sakura/ **Thoughts_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was dark in the vast void of nothing. Everything he loved faded around him, as he allowed himself to melt away. There was a pain in his chest, but not from his wound, that had stopped hurting the moment he let go. No, this was a different sort of pain. His heart was grieving the loss of her face, her voice, the smell of her skin. He knew he would never see her again, but that was ok because she was still alive.

And he was dead, or dying. He wasn't completely gone yet, and that confused him. "I always thought death would come quickly for me." He could feel himself slipping further into the darkness. The ache in his chest started to ease as he drifted further along. It was like falling asleep, so very peaceful. Sakura's image began to twist and blur in his mind, her lips moved, but his ears were deaf to her voice. Everything about her began to fade, until he was no longer sure who she was.

The farther he fell, the more content he became to no longer exist. There was a tug at his chest, like someone was trying to wake him up. "Leave me alone. I want to sleep." But the feeling just became more intense, and he was slowly being drug out of the darkness. As the tugging increased, the fog in his mind began to clear. Sakura's image snapped back together, like a rubber band after being stretched too far apart. "Sakura. How could I have forgotten you."

The pain in his chest became almost unbearable, as heat surged through him. Then he could hear her, the voice of an angel. She sounded so sad, and she was begging someone. "_Please stay with me". _

He wanted to reach out and touch her, but his arms wouldn't move. He wished her could cradle her in his arms and kiss her till she was no longer sad. He tried to open his eyes but her couldn't find the strength.

He felt a wetness on his cheeks. Tears, she was crying. _"Don't die....Please....Don't die"._

The warmth in his chest increased till it was almost unbearable. He wanted to cry out but his voice was lost. Just as the flames were about to consume his body, something heavy fell over him. The warmth faded from his chest, and everything returned to black.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Heavy eyes slowly blinked open. The room was bright, and the patient quickly brought up a stiff arm to shield them. "Where am I ." The room still wasn't in clear focus.

A familiar voice answered. "Your in the hospital."

The room slowly came into focus. Kakashi struggled to sit up, causing his head to spin, followed by an intense throbbing. He felt strong hands on his chest, as he was quickly pushed back onto the bed. One hand left his body, and securely positioned his head band over his sharingan eye.

"Hey, your not completely healed yet." Tsunade sat on the edge of the bed, her hands gently restraining him. "You were injured pretty badly, you need your rest." Kakashi relaxed his body, he was too tired to argue. "If it hadn't been for Sakura...."

She was cut off when Kakashi bolted up against her. "Where is she. Is she alright." He was urgently fighting her grip.

"Calm down." She pushed against his shoulders and pinned him to the bed. "I didn't spend all that time healing you, just so you could re-open your wound."

Kakashi continued to struggle. "Tell me. Is Sakura ok." His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would explode.

"She's fine." Tsunade loosened her grip, and glared at her patient. "Now if you don't calm down, I'll tie you to the bed."

Reluctantly, Kakashi let his body go slack, as he leaned into the bed. "I want to see her."

The blond medic shook her head. "Not until you've rested." Kakashi motioned to protest, but she continued. "Besides, Sakura is still unconscious."

"What!" Kakashi nearly jumped out of bed. "Why is she unconscious?" He instantly regretted moving, as pain shot through his side.

A vein bulged in Tsunade's forehead, as she quickly began to lose her patience with Kakashi. "She used up too much chakra, and I haven't been able to wake her." She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a long sigh.

"Now hold still while I repair the wound you just opened." She pushed him back onto his pillow, and placed both hands carefully over his chest. She took in a deep cleansing breath, and began pouring her healing chakra into his body.

Kakashi's skin began to tingle at the familiar sensation. "Sakura used her chakra to heal me." It was more of a statement than a question, but Tsunade answered anyway.

"Yes. She almost completely depleted her chakra. Both of you were barely alive when I reached you." She moved her hands lower and continued healing him. "But, if Sakura hadn't done what she did, you would have been dead." Tsunade finished with Kakashi's wound, and folded her hands in her lap.

Kakashi kept his gaze averted from Tsunade's face. "But why did she do it? She put her life in jeopardy to save me."

Her voice softened. "She did it for the same reason you jumped in front of Sasuke's attack. She loves you, and she was willing to die for you." Tsunade's eyes became misty, and her thoughts were miles away from Kakashi and the hospital room. Kakashi only needed one guess to know the memory she was engulfed in. A tear began to slide down her cheek, and Tsunade quickly regained composure and wiped it away with a flick of her finger.

She cleared her throat as she rose from his bedside. "Well, I need to check on Sakura, and you need to stay in bed." She cocked her eyebrow for emphasis. "I'll be back later to check on you, so don't even think about going anywhere."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kakashi's voice was too innocent as he closed his eye and pretended to drift off to sleep.

Tsunade turned to leave, and called over her shoulder. "Just to be sure, I'm having Naruto stand watch outside your door." Kakashi visibly stiffened, and Tsunade grinned to cover a laugh. Then she was gone, her footsteps softly echoing down the hall.

Kakashi pulled back the blankets and cautiously slid off the bed. "Like that is going to keep me from going to Sakura." Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out a spare mask and positioned it securely over his face.

Slowly he limped towards the door, grabbing the bed frame for support. He reached the door, pulled it open, and came face to face with the hyperactive ninja.

"Kakashi Sensei." Naruto's voice was loud enough to make Kakashi flinch. "Grandma said you would try something like this." His arms were folded across his chest and a triumphant grin was plastered across his face. "You're not suppose to be moving around."

Kakashi rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Great, just what I need. A lecture from Naruto. _Out loud he said "Naruto, good to see you. What are you doing here?" He hoped that by playing it cool he could slip past his new bodyguard.

Naruto held up his hand. "Save it Sensei. Your not going to distract me that easily."

Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "It was worth a try." He tried to maneuver past Naruto. "Now if you'll excuse me, there is somewhere I need to be."

Naruto blocked his path. "You need to be in bed."

Kakashi was becoming irritated. "I need to see Sakura." He gave Naruto his most menacing glare. He hoped it did the trick, because right now, he didn't have the strength to back it up.

No such luck. Naruto seemed to know it was an empty threat. "Save the dirty looks old man. Besides, you're not as scary as Grandma Tsunade."

Kakashi softened his features, he would try another approach. "I have to see her. I need to know that she is alright." He paused, letting Naruto take in his words. "And if it would make you feel any better, you can come with me."

Naruto thought it over. "Fine. But we have to make it quick. If Tsunade beats us back, we're both in big trouble."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, and together they headed down the quiet hall.

When they reached Sakura's room, Naruto cracked the door and peeked in. "It's all clear. Tsunade must have left already."

Kakashi pushed the door open. "If you don't mind, I'd like a few minutes alone." Naruto nodded, and Kakashi pushed past him and closed the door.

The room was quiet, and the curtains were pulled shut, blocking out most of the afternoon rays. Even in the dim light his eyes automatically locked on Sakura's still form. Kakashi watched the soft rise and fall of her chest, as she slept peacefully under the covers. She looked so small and frail, completely vulnerable. He wanted to take her in his arms and protect her forever.

Slowly, Kakashi walked towards the bed, his gaze never leaving her face. He pulled up a chair and took watch at her bedside, his hand gently claiming hers. He stroked her fingers with his thumb, "I love you." He raised her hand to his lips, and placed a chaste kiss on her delicate skin. "Please wake up.... I need you."

Sakura stirred slightly, a soft moan escaping her lips. "Kakashi" He voice was rough and hoarse from not being used. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Her jade eyes piercing his heart.

"Sakura." Kakashi's heart slammed against his chest. How he had missed the sound of her voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." Sakura smiled weakly.

Kakashi quickly picked up a glass of water sitting on the bedside table. Helping Sakura sit up, he lifted the glass to her lips allowing her to take a long drink. When she finished he laid her back onto her pillow and placed the glass on the table.

Her eyes shone at him in a way he had never seen before. "I'm so glad you are ok. I thought I lost you."

"I thought I was going to loose you." Raising one hand to his face, Kakashi slowly pulled down his mask. He leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. The kiss was short but filled with passion.

Kakashi pulled back and gently stroked Sakura's cheek. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Sakura smiled. "I'll try, but I can't make any promises. I am a ninja after all."

Kakashi chuckled quietly, "Yes you are. And you've proved it to the world."

Sakura reached up and ran her fingers through his soft, silver locks. "So whats next for us?"

Kakashi smiled down at her with so much love in his gaze, it caused he to blush. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ok so what will happen next? Thats where you come in. I'm open to any and all ideas. So let me hear them. Don't forget to review**_


	23. Chapter 23:Wedding Bells & School Days

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Thanks so much for all of the support for this story. Without all the wonderful comments, reviews, adds, and favorites, I wouldn't have had the drive to take it this far. I know many of you are sad to see this story end, but don't fear, I am currently planning a sequel. I hope this last chapter fulfills your story needs . Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Chapter 23: Wedding Bells and School Days**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**3 Months Later**_

Sakura twisted back and forth, admiring her reflection in the full length mirror. Her pink locks were swept away from her face and gathered at the base of her neck in an elegant knot of curls. Her makeup was light and fresh, enhancing her beauty without overshadowing it. As she watched herself in the mirror, the pendant around her neck sparkled as it was struck by sunlight filtering through the window.

Instinctively her hand went to the delicate teardrop crystal hanging on silver chain. It was an early wedding gift from Kakashi. Still watching her reflection, Sakura's gaze traveled up to the matching drop earrings hanging from her lobes. Those were a gift from Tsunade. Her mentor had insisted that it was improper for a young woman to get married without having her ears pierced. Sakura grimaced as she recalled the painful memory. She smoothed out a small wrinkle from her dress, and stepped away from the mirror.

She smiled, pleased with herself for choosing a traditional style kimono over a more western gown. Ino had been quite persistent, but in the end Sakura held her ground, and ended up with the dress of her dreams. However, her best friend had been successful in persuading her into a more modern look for her bridesmaids.

Sakura ran her hand over the soft white fabric of her wedding kimono. The feel of the delicate material sliding between her fingers brought back memories of her first night with Kakashi, and the beautiful kimono he bought her the morning after. A soft blush crossed her cheeks, adding the final touch to her carefully made face.

A loud knock on the door drew her from her thoughts. She turned with a start. "Come in".

Ino peaked around the door grinning madly. "And how is our bride doing?" She stepped into the small changing room and closed the door."Are you almost ready?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes." She held up a piece of pink silky fabric. " Would you mind helping me with the obi?"

"Of course. Thats what the maid of honor does." She dipped forward in a mock bow. "She bends to the brides every whim." She cracked a smile and both girls began to laugh.

"Ino pig. Quit messing around and get over here." Sakura put both hands on her hips and pretended to scowl, the very picture of 'Bridezilla'.

Ino quickly crossed the room, her royal blue gown sweeping the floor as she moved. The neckline dipped low enough to show just the appropriate amount of cleavage, and the open back was criss crossed by the garment's silk ties. As usual, she looked stunning with her golden hair cascading loosely over her shoulders in soft ringlets.

She reached Sakura and held out her hand for the tie. The pink haired beauty complied, and turned around to give Ino a better angle to work. After she finished securing the obi, she stepped back and let out a long sigh.

"You really do look beautiful forehead." Tears began filling the blond's heavily lined eyes.

Sakura looked at her friend, a little stunned. "Ino. Are you crying?"

"You know I always cry at weddings." Ino pulled out a hankie and began carefully dabbing her eyes. "And this one is just so special." She blew her nose loudly into the cloth before throwing it away. It's not every day that your best friend gets married."

"Oh Ino." Sakura embraced her friend in a comforting hug.

"And once your married you won't have time for me anymore." She sniffled into Sakura's shoulder. "Who will go to the clubs with me, and help me find men?"

"You'll find someone special one day." Sakura held Ino at arms length so she was looking her in the eyes. "Then I'll be doing this for you on your wedding day."

Ino's face lit up "You really think so?"

Sakura smiled at her former rival. "I know so."

A sudden knock on the door caused both girls to turn. "Who is it?" Ino hollered at whoever was disturbing their 'girl moment'.

"It's me...Naruto." He answered shaky from the other side of the door. "It's time to begin."

"We'll be right out." Sakura called out in a pleasant voice. She turned her attention to Ino. "You really should work on your anger issues."

"Ya, I know." She smiled back at her. "Now let me take one last look at you." She ran her eyes over Sakura's body. "Perfect.....except your missing one thing."

"What?" Sakura cocked her head quizzically.

Ino's lips curved into a mischievous smile. "This." She pulled out a small white cloth that concealed a small bundle. Carefully she unwrapped a delicate silver hair comb. It's scroll design was set with blue and white crystal flowers, and tiny pearls adorned the comb's edges.

Sakura's hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh Ino. It's beautiful."

"It's my Mother's." She let a finger trace it's elegant design. "You can't keep it. But I thought I might work for your something blue."

"Thanks you so much." Sakura lowered her head, and Ino placed the comb gently into the mass of pink curls.

"There." Ino exclaimed with satisfaction. "Now, let's not keep them waiting."

Sakura slipped on a pair of simple thong shoes and exited the room. She was meet by a very anxious Naruto.

When he saw her his eyes became wide. "Wow Sakura. You look beautiful."

Sakura blushed again, sending more color to her cheeks. "Thanks Naruto. You look nice too."

Ino brushed by them. "I'll see you up there."

A soft melody began to play and Sakura knew the wedding precession had begun. She looked back at Naruto who was waiting eagerly, dressed in orange and blue robes.

"Thank you for giving me away." Sakura's voice was soft as she took his arm and began to walk towards the waiting crowd. "I don't have any relatives, and Team 7 has always been like family to me." She bit her lip to hold back tears.

Naruto smiled kindly at her. "Your the only family I've ever had Sakura. You, and Kakashi and Sasuke. I'm honored to give you away."

"Thanks Naruto".

As she walked down the isle, everything seemed to go in slow motion. She barely noticed the guests that sat on wooden chairs, smiling and crying as she passed. Tsunade standing behind the alter, and Ino smiling encouragingly, faded into the background. The only thing that registered in her mind was the man standing at the end of the isle. Like a great beacon of hope calling her home, stood the love of her life, Kakashi.

Dazzling in his black silk robes, and customary face mask, Sakura could tell he was smiling. She was hit with the sudden sensation to run to him and kiss him in front of everyone. Only Naruto's firm grip on her elbow kept her steady.

After what seemed like days she was finally standing beside her husband to be. He took her hands as Naruto kissed her on her cheeks and handed her over to him. Then, things jumped into fast forward, and the ceremony flew by in a blur.

"I do." As the words left her lips, Sakura was sucked back into awareness, and the reality of what just took place. He was finally hers....forever.

"Then, by the power invested in me, as Hokage of the Village of Konoha. I now pronounce you husband and wife." Tsunade spread her arms wide as her voice rang out over the crowd. "You may kiss the bride." A wicked grin crossed her face, as she looked expectantly at the new couple.

The entire audience was on edge, waiting for the big reveal. At long last a chance to sneak a peak at Kakashi's mysterious face. Everyone knew he couldn't properly kiss his new bride with his mask on, he would have to remove it.

Kakashi's hand inched slowly to the edge of his mask, and began sliding it down. Just as all was about to be revealed, a black cloth blocked everyone's view as the couple had their first married kiss. When Genma removed the cloth, the kiss was over and Kakashi's mask was firmly in place.

The crowds groans of protest were silenced by a stern glare from Tsunade. She cleared her throat. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hatake."

Happily the couple clasped hands as the walked back up the isle to their reception.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sakura held on tightly as Kakashi spun her around the dance floor. The couple had changed directly after the ceremony, and Sakura now wore a white, cotton shift, with lace and beading around the bodice. Kakashi was dressed in black dress pants and and a dark blue dress shirt.

He held Sakura's fingers as he gently spun her in a twirl, then pulled her into his arms and dipped her low to the ground. Sakura yelped with excitement, causing Kakashi to chuckle softly.

He pulled her tightly against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Mrs. Hatake."

Sakura nuzzled her head into Kakashi's chest. "And I love you, Mr. Hatake."

The couple continued to dance, and Sakura let her gaze drift around the room, finally taking in all of the guests.

Naruto was dancing with Hinata, who was blushing madly. Neji and Tenten were dancing peacefully, the perfect picture of a happily married couple. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall as a very frustrated Temari was trying to persuade him to dance.

Her eyes continued to scan the room and she saw that Gaara and Kankurou were also present, along with the newly married couple, Satoshi and Kimmi. She also saw several unexpected members of the Fuuma clan, including Hana.

After they had returned to the village, Sakura had sent a messenger pidgin to the remaining Fuuma clan telling them of the girls whereabouts. It seems they put that information to good use.

But the most surprising thing she saw was the couple dancing very intimately in a secluded corner.

At the far side of the room Ino was draped across Genma, his hands settled very suggestively on her hips.

Sakura smiled to herself. Everything had turned out perfectly. She looked up and caught Kakashi staring at her, his eyes full of love.

It was as if he had read her mind. " I don't think today could get any better."

Sakura grinned. She was planning on waiting till later tonight to tell him, but she couldn't ignore the challenge. "I bet I have something that will top it." She cocked her eyebrow, waiting to see if he would take the bait.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow to match hers. "And what might that be?"

Stretching up on the tip of her toes she pressed her lips to his ear, her breath hot against his skin. "I'm pregnant."

Kakashi's eyes went wide and it took a minute before he could form coherent thought. "I'm going to be a father?"

Sakura nodded, and Kakashi scooped her up in his arms and began to spin her wildly around the dance floor. Everyone starred as his voice echoed off the walls "We're going to have a baby!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**10 years later**_

Kakashi stretched and rolled over in bed. The sun had just began to trickle in through the curtains, casting the shadows of the night to the far corners of the room. Beside him, sleeping peacefully like a pink haired angel, was Sakura.

He loved the way she looked when she slept. All the worry lines and stress that she carried around as a ninja and mother, melted away while she slept. He brushed strands of pink locks away from her face.

He eyed the blanket as it outlined the curve of her muscular body. Damn she was beautiful. Just watching her made him ache.

"You know, your really are a pervert." Sakura opened her jade eyes to glare at her husband. "Getting hard just watching me sleep." Her voice sounded like bells chiming in the quiet morning.

"You caught me." Kakashi leaned in and gently kissed his wife's lips. "So what are you going to do with me?"

Sakura rolled over, lacing her fingers through his silver locks. "I can think of a few things."

Her lips met his in a passionate frenzy, sending shivers down his spine. Her tongue flicked out, and tasted his lower lips begging for entrance. He happily complied, allowing her wet muscle access to pillage his mouth.

Kakashi's hand slipped under the thin fabric of her night shirt and began headily massaging her supple breast. His calloused thumb brushed over her hard bud causing her to man in pleasure. She pressed her body tightly against his, feeling his erection press into her thigh.

He untangled his lips from hers and began trailing hot kissed down her neck. Her skin blazed from his touch, causing her core to throb for attention.

"Don't tease me" Sakura's breathing was ragged, and her body tingled with anticipation.

Kakashi smirked as he kissed his way down her collar bone and across her breasts. "I wouldn't dream of it."

The door flew open hitting the wall behind it with a loud bang. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!"

Putting years of being a ninja to good use, the couple untangled themselves without incident. Seconds later five year old Katsuro bounced onto the bed between his parents. His white hair was spiked up much like his father's, and her still wore his plaid footsie pajamas.

Sakura pushed herself up on her elbows to get a better look at her son. "What are you so excited about this morning?" She smiled lovingly at her second born.

"Today's my first day at the academy! I get to start my ninja training." He bounced excitedly on the bed.

"I told him he should knock first." Ten year old Sayuri stood in the door way fully dressed. She wore a lavender colored sleeveless top over long sleeved fishnets, and black cargo pants. Her weapons pouch was strapped to her waist and extra kunai were stashed in her many pants pockets. Her dark hair was twisted into a long braid that hung low over her left shoulder.

Katsuro stuck his tongue at her, and Sayuri casually walked away, rolling her eyes. With his sister out of the way, the eager boy turned his attention back to his parents. "Come on. Get up. I don't want to be late."

"This early, you'll probably be the first one there." Kakashi mumbled.

Sakura laughed, pulling Katsuro onto her lap. "You may look like your father, but that's where the similarities end."

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Kakashi asked playfully.

Sakura crawled out of bed, taking their son with her. "It means that your never on time to anything, let alone early." Kakashi shrugged, knowing it was the truth.

Katsuro watched the exchange between his parents with little interest. "I'm hungry."

"Lets go. I'll make you something to eat." As Sakura ushered the child out of the room, Kakashi watched with awe.

He had the perfect woman, the perfect family, and the perfect life.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ok, so I know the last line was a little corny, but I needed a good ending. And their will be a sequel, but I'm not sure exactly how that will play out. Once again thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.**_


End file.
